A Wish Upon Fireflies
by xPrincessGarnetXVI
Summary: "When the heavenly stars in the night sky fail to grant you your only desire, turn and wish to the fireflies, who,can light your way through the darkness of all the things you thought you once knew." -?
1. Of Friend and Foes

**I'm rewriting all of the chapters into first person view since the later chapters are all like that and also to correct the MANY errors it has. Enjoy and please review! Thank you Jen aka Larken for helping me!**

* * *

**Sophie:**

The small cubes of ice rotate around A customer's small glass of vodka as she gently shakes the cup. She studies the movement of the drink and the ice, her face showing how much she drowned herself in. Such a pity. It's a normal slow day at my bar, "Sophie's Remedy," A hotspot in the urban city of Nalia which is the main city of the kingdom of Sacria. Despite the slums and the ghettos, Nalia is the center of the kingdom's wealth which houses tons of nobles and most importantly, the family of Royalty.

"One minute!" My co-worker Garnet yells with her soft, warming voice. Her beauty is favored by most of the daily customers and attracted even more people into the bar since she started here.

The bar's popularity for it's very classy look and welcoming atmosphere began to bring in people from the higher classes. Which for some reason, aggravates Garnet more than the blasphemous customers.

"I'm so exhausted!" I hear Garnet groan as she wipes the tables. The bar is empty and some of the other employees already left. I grab my purse and yell from behind the counter,

"You almost done over there?"

"Yes...All done!" Garnet replies. She runs toward the sink, puts the rag down and washes her hands.

"You're so slow!" I joke as she run towards me.

"Haha. I'm sorry." Garnet says cheerfully. I turn off the lights and lock the doors. We both walk down the stone road to get home. The night air and gentle breeze is very pleasant and always seems to bring out a much more relaxed Garnet. As always on nights like these, she begins to hum a foreign melody and skip around the empty streets which is always packed during the day.

The street lights lit our path home like it's directing us. The gleaming lights creates a memorable, beautiful scenery during the night as if every night is a holiday. I shout at Garnet as she continues to skip.

"What about these nights make you so at peace Garnet?" At that exact moment Garnet pauses. I slow down my pace and wonder why she bows her head, facing the floor.

"Garnet...?" Concern in my voice. After a few moments, she turns with a bright smile on her face and says,

" It's a relief to smell something so pure and stray away from a long day of smelling nothing but beer and alcohol!" Garnet giggles and stares directly into my eyes. I could tell by how hard she is trying to look me in the eyes that she isn't telling the truth. I snicker and continue to walk.

"Since the smell nauseates you so much, I could relieve you from work!" I tease her.

"Hey! My job shouldn't be in jeopardy because of my opinion about the odor the drinks give off!"

Despite the ten year difference, I don't find it awkward to hang out with her, a teenager, unlike most people my age. Actually, I have enjoyed her company since I took her in three years ago.

**Garnet:**

The sun's rays irritates my tired eyes as I attempt to open them. I sit up and stretch yawning. The cold floor bothers my bare feet. I walk around the house to see that Sophie had already left to work.

"Why did she leave without me?" I scream in an empty house. After quickly eating and brushing my teeth, I rush upstairs to put my uniform on. How much I dread the uniform in which Sophie designed.

The waiter's uniform consists of a gray skirt that has thin black lines running a pattern on it however, I always wear shorts underneath it. Also, we have to wear a white collared button up shirt with black stockings and leather boots. After putting on the black suspenders from the skirt over my shoulders I grab my bag and run downstairs. Before heading out the door, I grab some apples and shove them in my bag.

After locking the door, I run downstairs and enter the busy streets. As I rush down the street to get to work, a bunch of small children starts running alongside me. I stop running and say happily as I pat one of the boys on his head,

"Hey you guys!" Two boys and their sister surrounds me with the biggest smiles on their faces. If someone couldn't tell by their dirty faces and poorly nourished bodies that they come from a poor family then their torn, worn out clothing and shoes sure would.

"I have something for you guys!" I say with much excitement as I reach into my bag. Their eyes glimmer as I pulled out 3 shiny red apples. They gasp and grab the apples out of my hands. My heart warms at the sight of their happiness. They look at each other with the same smiles.

"You guys be good and no fighting okay?" They all look back at me and yell,

"Okay big sis!" All three of them rush into my arms and wrapped their tiny arms around me. I smile at hug them back. Their smiling faces always eases me. I look at them giggling and patting their heads.

"I need to go to work now okay?"

"Okay. Bye bye Garnie!" I flash a smile and they disperse, biting away at their apples. I rush rapidy down the street to get to work. Everyone smiles and greets me as I pass them. How kind everyone is towards each other.

Finally, I reach the bar and take my coat off. As I hang up my coat, I see everyone scrambling around as Sophie barks out orders which is very odd. I walk up to my fellow employee, Alexia, and ask her,

"What's the big commotion?"

"What? You mean, Sophie didn't tell you?" she exclaims full of shock. My eyes wander her face out of confusion. She's completely lost me now.

"The family of royalty is visiting us!"

"What?" I shout.

"That's what we said!" She turns to get back to her duties until I ask,

"Wait! Who exactly is coming here?"

"The King and Queen themselves! " She has to be kidding right now.

"Oh!" Alexia quickly turns and burts out stopping me from turning away.

"Almost forgot! Their son is coming too!"

"Um...okay..." I tilt my head dazzle on why the presence of the prince is something to be even more excited about.

" What do you mean? "Um...Okay...?" Do you know how gorgeous he is?" I walk over to Sophie still staring at Alexia and reply

"Not really..." I turn my head and walk behind the counter. Not really of my concern is more like it. I watch as Sophie dries the cups with a small towel.

"Since when did the king and his family decide to come?" I whisper only so Sophie could hear me.

"Why do you think I didn't wake you up this morning?" Sophie replies, completely shutting my question away.

" That isn't the point..."

"You know as well as I do that you hate it when people from our government come here." Sophie says with a motherly tone like she knew me like the back of her hand. It was quite sweet.

"No I don't?" I slightly giggle trying to hide my real feelings through my voice. Sophie puts the towel down and looks at me with her hand on her hip.

"Now you're going to lie to me. Your attitude completely changes once some hot shot who works under the government comes in here."

"Despite all that, this is still my job. I deserve to at least know just as much as everyone else..." I protest

"Well I thought it would be better for your sake if you didn't work when the family of royalty came here this afternoon." I remain silent, trying to figure out what to say next,

" Why are they coming...?"

"I guess the king heard about this place from one of his men and since he loves to drink, he decided to come here. He sent me a letter a few days ago" Sophie rolls her eyes and says "_warning _me of his arrival this afternoon." She looks back at me with a smile.

" This is your most important day since you began this bar..." I softly said looking down. Sophie's smile fades. My head quickly jerks up and I say,

" And I wasn't going to be a part of it...or even at least know about it at all." It is true. This is her most valuable customer and she wasn't even going to let me share her happiest moment with her. I can tell my words struck her because she is speechless with her jaw open. I turn and walk away to help my co-workers. Leaving Sophie to dry the rest of the cups.

The rest of the day went by normally except, Sophie and I hardly spoke. As the customers came in, we flashed a few smiles to welcome them. But as time ticked by, Sophie started becoming nervous and chewed at her nails, pacing back and forth.

Now, the last of our regular customers took their leave since the King ordered for the bar to be empty for his presence. How normally arrogant that sounds. A used cups catches my attention and I walk behind the counter to clean them. As I wash them, Sophie approaches me.

"Garnet..." She softly says looking towards the floor.

"Yes Sophie?" My voice very cheerful. I am not the one to hold a grudge, especially for someone I care for. I look at her with a smile on my face, but it quickly fades as I see her distress. My hand reaches for the faucet and I turn it off with my eyes remaining on Sophie. I feel guilty for making her feel this way. I say,

"Sophie...I -"

"No, Garnet! This time I was wrong...I'm sorry.." Sophie looks up and interrupts me. This is quite shocking.

"I didn't think about how you would feel about my rash decision. I apologize. She bravely stares into my gray eyes. I close my eyes and snicker.

"You were only looking out for me...Like a best friend should right?" I reopen my eyes and kindly say to her. Sophie blinks and looks like I spoke some language she couldn't understand. Her dumbfounded expression makes me laugh.

"We've been best friends for a few years now! This shouldn't be a surprise!" Maybe she knows we are best friends...but is rather dazzled at the fact that I forgave her so easily. Her ignorance is to blame. We've never argued before. So of course she didn't know. Sophie smiles back at me and says,

"Come here you!" Sophie embraces me. This is something also out of the ordinary. Never has she actually hugged me with both of her arms, let alone let her body crash into mine like this. It seems so, not like her age. But still, it made me feel warm inside. I cherish the moment and hug her back.

"Now," Sophie says pushing herself off of me.

"Lets show this king how great of a bar this really is!" She shouts looking at me then at all the other workers. They all cheer and clap loudly, preparing themselves for one of their hardest days. At this very moment, I can careless if the family of royalty is coming. I am so fortunate to have such optimistic people in my life who always lift my spirits up. It's a great change...from what I had before...

A lot of people outside were yelling and cheering. Signalling the King and his family's arrival. Everything is ready and we are all prepare. Large black cars approach the bar. As the 4 cars pull up, everyone in the streets fill the sidewalks. Either screaming the king and queen's names and the usual insults, or screaming for money. Some of the nasty comments, I could agree with. It actually put a smile to my face for a split second.

We all wait inside the bar, anxiously. Out of the first two cars, are the gaurds who then opens the doors. Out of the first car, the King and Queen stepped out. Now that they are already out, I focus my eyes on the second car.

A young man around my age steps out. He looks down the street towards the houses and people on the sidewalk who are being held back by gaurds. Unlike his parents, he has a strong, pleasant but quiet appearance. The girls in the bar gasp and scream in my ears over his beauty. He has a tall,thin, and muscular figure. Very broad in the upper part of his body. To top that off he is in a classy suit. His hair is thin, black and spiky with layers.

He is a girl's ideal image of a guy I suppose.

"Oh my god he looks like such a god!" Alexia screams loud enough to deafen me.

I can always just deny it but, I'm not going to lie, his looks are quite mesmerizing. Still, he is one of them. Which makes him rotten and corrupted. He's the son of the king, heir to the throne of Sacria, Prince Noctis.

**So, is this A LOT better than what is use to be? I am actually pretty proud on how this came out. I believe I won't update later chapters till I have everything rewritten. Sorry. This took me two days. Again, thanks Jen for helping me. This wouldn't be if you weren't there, with a lot of tolerance, to help me correct my errors.**

**REVIEWS?**


	2. Those Beneath The Moon

_**[This Chapter is Dedicated to Nancy]**_

As the girls talked among themselves about the Prince, Garnet, in her own state of mind, tried to deny the fact that she also found him quite handsome. But she never let her emotions get the better of her cause as she thought, they are all the same.

The bell to the bar's door jiggled as the guards opened the door to the bar. King Leo and Queen Ruby walked with such elegance into the bar. Both of them looked as if they were wearing more accesories than they could handle.

But they kept their head held up high as if everyone was beneath them. Leo and Ruby's coats were removed from them and taken from an employee and they began to look around. The bar's clear marble flooring reflected the red painted walls that held several pictures of the bar throughout time.

The window's drapes where red and beautifly designed and pulled down enough to get a small glimmer of the sun into the building. Electric candles lit up on the walls and the fans on the ceiling spun rather spec of detail or design of the bar was Sophie's taste and thought it did cost a lot to have the bar reverbished, Sophie was always satisfied with her decision she made a few years back.

Prince Noctis knodded his head at the man who held the door for him, thanking him, and walked inside to look e stopped near his parents, the gaurds shut the door and waited by the cars. They looked all around at every detail of the bar as if it was a work of art.

"I must meet the designer of this bar! Their taste in designing and colors created such a marvelous looking place!" Queen Ruby had said in awe.

"The designer your majesty, would be me"

Sophie said as she stepped forward, away from her employees. Ruby's eyes widened as she looked at Sophie.

"You created this very room?" Ruby questioned as if she was in disbelief and shock.

"W..Well yes I did your majesty"

Sophie tripped over her words, trying to answer back without showing any sign of feeling insulted.

"My!"

Ruby exclaimed as she glanced at the bar again. She turned and looked at Sophie with a smile.

"You did a swell job my dear!"

Ruby said in an admiring way. It took Sophie a few seconds to let that comment sink in. To have someone who lives in a beautiful castle admire her bar and the designs really meant a lot to Sophie. Sophie flashed a huge smile and said

"Thank you! Thank you very much!"

"I can see why some of the men who work for me brag about this place!"

King Leo said, walking up to Sophie after looking around.

"It must have been hard, but you have a very nice place here."

The king said with a grin. Sophie felt like her heart had sunk in. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was expecting a semi nice comment to come from them cause they didn't want to be too rude..but this was a wonderful surprise! Sophie had to swallow before speaking,

"It's..It's such an honor to hear that your Highness!"

Everyone, including Garnet smiled at the sight of Sophie. Noctis walked next to his mother, still looking around. Finally he put his head down and looked at all of the smiling employees. Garnet, however, looked the happiest and it made Noctis smile to see someone so happy.

Garnet noticed he was looking her way and her smile faded and her facial expression completely changed. Noctis blinked out of confusion at her sudden change in looked away. Leo,Ruby and Noctis sat down at the counter.

The employees scattered and proceeded with their work. Sophie served them and chatted. Garnet tried to stay far away from them as she could and did work in the other side of the bar. After drinking a sip of her drink, Ruby had asked Sophie,

"From the judgement of your customers,who is your most popular employee?"

Without thinking Sophie replied,

"It would have to be Garn-"

Sophie paused and thought about Garnet. Garnet stopped drying the table and looked at Sophie from across the bar.

"Who? I don't believe I heard you correctly."

Ruby innocently said as she stared at Sophie. Sophie couldn't name anyone else because she had already said half of Garnet's name. She also did not want to lie to her most important customer or put Garnet on the spotlight.

Sophie stared at Garnet, and she knodded her head, reassuring Sophie it was okay. Garnet felt horrible for putting stress on Sophie on her important day.

"Her name is Garnet."

Sophie said with a smile and then looked at Garnet. The Queen and Noctis looked towards Garnet. Garnet fully stood up and walked towards them. Garnet stood next to Sophie and blankly looked at them. Sophie put her hands on Garnet's shoulders and said

"Everybody loves her!"

Sophie said still smiling. Ruby and Noctis both smiled but King Leo kept on drinking.

"You are a very beautiful young lady!"

Sophie said looking at Garnet.

"Thank you.."

Garnet said looking at the counter.

"Your parents must be proud to have such an angel!"

Garnet's eyes widen and she clenched her hands into fists. Sophie noticed how tense Garnet had become and looked concern. Noctis looked at Garnet trying to clearly see her expression.

"Excuse me your majesty!"

Garnet said looking up at Ruby with a fake smile and walked into the back room. Sophie watched her as she left and Noctis wondered if something had bothered her. Sophie turned as Ruby said,

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No! Not at all! She is just extremely nervous of your presence."

Ruby gave a sigh of relief and smiled.

"She looks like a doll!"

Ruby said with a laugh. Sophie forced a laugh but in honesty, she was concerned about was still curious on what had bothered Garnet. He thought that maybe it really was something his mother said. After an hour, the setting sun shined brightly into the bar and Sophie felt comfortable with them and began to chat.

Noctis spoke only a few words but was very respectful, he was a bit shy and did not know what to say. The small children that approached Garnet earlier knocked on the door. Everyone directed their attention to the small knocks and saw 3 small boys and 2 girls.

"Oh! One moment please."

Sophie said looking at the Queen and King. She turned and shouted

"Garnet!"

Garnet slowly walked out from the back doorway and stared at Sophie.

"Look whose here!"

Sophie cheerfully said as she pointed to the smiling kids that were putting their faces against the glass door.. Garnet looked towards the door and saw them waiting for her and smiled. She dried her hands on a towel that was hanging on the counter's cabinet door and walked towards the front door. As soon as she opened the door she happily said,

"Hey you guys!"

She let the door shut behind her and through the glass door, Noctis watched as she patted their heads and laughed. One boy jumped on her back and she giggled and carried him, while holding a girl's hands. As they walked away Noctis smiled and turned to Sophie.

"Are those her siblings?"

Sophie was surprised he spoke on his own. She smiled and said

"No! haha. Just some neighborhood kids that love her !"

"Do those kids come very often?"

Ruby asked.

"Well almost everyday during Garnet's break."

"Small children like that shouldn't be so attached to someone that age that isn't even family!"

Leo said after he had hiccuped.

"Father..!"

Noctis exclaimed.

"It's true! They should be worrying about their own family."

"They are just kids! They shouldn't have to worry about a thing!"

"I disagree with you that! Did you see the way those kids were dressed? They have a lot to worry about!"

Leo ignorantly said as he drank another cup of beer. Clearly, he was drunk but he spoke from his mind. Sophie began to worry when she saw Noctis become frustrated.

"Their.."

Sophie softly said as she caught their attention.

"Their parents work as much as they can to at least get a roof over their heads. Garnet cares for them during their absence. So, she is like family to them.."

Sophie said bravely, but clearly you can see the pain and disgust that filled her eyes. Leo sighed and said

"I...I'm sorry!"

Leo said as he slammed his bottle down on the counter, not even looking at Sophie when he said it. Sophie spent the remaining time talking to Ruby, Noctis wasn't in a good mood, and Leo was drunk.

As they got up to leave, Sophie thanked them for coming. Leo thanked Sophie for the wonderful service. Ruby shaked Sophie's hand and helped her husband get through the door. The guards opened the doors for the King and Queen's car.

Sophie waited by the doorway, watching them get into their car. Noctis was still by the counter gathering the cups and put them in the sink. Garnet approached Sophie and stared at the King and Queen.

"How did it go?"

Garnet asked Sophie still looking at the Leo and Ruby.

"Eh..Bit dull in our conversations, a bomb exploded between the father and son, and left me to say one thing"

Garnet looked at Sophie

"I am glad I won't be seeing them everyday!"

Sophie smiled and said. As Sophie laughed Garnet began to smile. Through their moment of laughter, Noctis appeared next to them after walking through the doorway. Sophie and Garnet looked at him, suprised and confused. They thought he had already left.

"Thank you for having us.!"

Noctis said with a smile.

"Thank you for coming!"

Noctis then looked at Garnet with the same stared at him, shocked he was so polite.

"Well..Take care."

Noctis said with a smile, still looking at Garnet. He walked towards his car and got in. Sophie and Garnet watched him.

" He barely spoke today."

Sophie had said to Garnet.

"Hm.." Garnet replied. Sophie crossed her arms and said

"Prince's aren't usually shy. They are usually concieted and inconsiderate...like his parents!"

"What are you saying? People can still be concieted and inconsiderate and be shy around someone they just met."

"No..something is different about that boy.."

After the cars drove away, Sophie and Garnet walked back inside the bar. The employees were already gone and Sophie was about to clean the cups that were used when she noticed that they weren't on the paused for a moment and Garnet looked at her.

"Whats wroing Sophie?"

Sophie pointed to the counter.

"The cups..they're not there.."

"huh?"

Sophie walked over to the counter and saw they were in the sink, all soaked in water. Sophie looked at it with confusion. Garnet walked beside someone.

"Did you forget that you put them there Sophie?"

"No! How could I forget doing something! I may be old you to but I ain't that old!"

Garnet smiled at Sophie's comment.

"Who could've put them in the sink for me..all the employees were gone.."

"Maybe someone was in the back before leaving and did it for you."

"No..hmm.."

Sophie thought for a moment..then the thought of Noctis leaving the bar later than everyone ran through her mind.

"No!"

Sophie exclaimed. Garnet looked at her.

"What?"

Garnet questioned after Sophie's random burst.

"The prince cleaned up after himself and his parents."

"Yeah and next he is going to give money out of his own pocket to those living in poverty.."

Garnet sarcasticly said as she thought Sophie would agree. But when Sophie remained silent she looked at Sophie.

"You're not being serious right!"

"Garnet, he was the only one left in the bar. To be honest I didn't even notice he left."

"Hmm..I..I don't know.."

"Is it hard for you to believe that maybe he isn't arrogant like the rest?"

Garnet looked down and remained quiet. Sophie looked towards the sink.

"Not even our regular customers have the common courtesy to clean up not only their cups, but the ones lying around next to them."

"Sophie?"

"I don't get how he didn't end up like his parent."

Garnet ignored those nice comments made about the Prince and focused on her own beliefs about the family of royalty. Still, Garnet thought it was really nice of him to clean up, at least for a prince. Sophie looked at Garnet

"Well we better get home! Tomorrow we open early and close real late!"

"mhm!"

After locking up and going home, Garnet changed into her night gown and laid in her bed. She laid under the covers but her arms laid over it. she stared at the ceiling, thinking about the prince and he unusual actions. She desperately tried to find a reason for it and wanted to still make him out to be a bad guy in her head..but she couldn't.

"Maybe he isn't like the rest.."

Garnet thought to herself. But as she did a flash of what appears to be her and her mother, sitting onside on a meadow with the moon shining upon them.

Garnet was a young child then, and she smiled as her mother caught a beautiful red colored firefly. Her mother's gentle smile was so heart warming. Garnet shook her head at the thought.

"No.."

Garnet said to herself.

"they are all alike..every single one of them."

Garnet said in her mind. She turned over and looked she always tried to deny it, she longed for her mother's touch. Feeling that way made her feel weak and childish. But no matter how hard she tries, whenever she is alone, her strong brick walls break down and she opens up to let her fears inside. The next morning, Garnet and Sophie got ready around 5 am.

"You really need to change our uniforms."

Garnet said as she pulled up her stockings.

"Aw why? You look hot in them Garnie!"

"Sophie!"

Garnet exclaimed as Sophie laughed. Garnet had a smile on her face as well but couldn't believe Sophie had said that.

"Sorry sweetheart but I needed to let that out!

Sophie continued to laugh. Garnet felt relieved that Sophie was so comfortable around her now. When they first met, Garnet didn't think Sophie would ever really like her. Before it was only a few mere words, now Sophie says a little bit too much!

But Garnet didn't mind. She admired Sophie for being so full of life and optomistic. It was now around the afternoon, and after a long,tiring day,Garnet went on her break. She played with the small children at the park and shared many laughs.

When she got back, the bar was packed with the regular customers, but a lot of them were knew. Garnet worked non-stop to get people's orders. The sun fell and the night sky glimmered with stars as the moon gave light.

Garnet didn't feel so well anymore. She over worked herself during the afternoon and gained a headache. But she didn't want to let everyone down so she pushed herself. A group of rich looking teenagers came into the bar being loud,inconsiderate and arrogant.

Garnet felt disgusted that they had entered their bar, but she felt that way even more because she had to serve them. As she walked over to them, another group of well dressed young adults walked in, the one in middle was Prince Noctis.

He laughed while his friend, who had his arm on his shoulder. made a joke. All 4 of them sat at the counter, and Noctis caught Sophie's eyes. He was dressed in casual cloths, but it still looked expensive. Sophie walked in front of him and smiled.

"Hello."

Noctis said softly to Sophie.

"Hello there!"

Sophie refused to say his name because she didn't want to draw attention to him.

"I must thank you for rinsing out all the cups that was used during your family's visit."

"Oh, it was no big deal."

Noctis innocently said to said to herself,

"I knew he was on the one who did it."

Garnet stumbled in back of the counter and gathered a few cups on a tray. She looked very stressed out and didn't bother looking any where. Noctis stared at her for a moment then looked at his friends.

"She's a cutie!" Noctis's friend Shinyu said as he snudged him while looking at Garnet.

"haha knock it off man!"

Noctis happily said as he tried to push his friend away from him. Garnet walked over to the obnoxious guys to give them their drinks. Noctis and his friend Shinyu began to talk as they sipped their drinks.

"How did things go at that meeting you and your father went to?"

Shinyu whispered so that Noctis would be the only one to hear. Noctis didn't look at him and took another sip of his drink. He then put his cup down and put both of his hands on the glass cup and sighed.

"Not so well.."

"Why what happened?"

Noctis remained silent and continued to look forward. Shinyu looked at him full of concern.

"Noc!"

Noctis looked into his cup

"Whats going to end up happening to this-"

"Get off of me!"

Shinyu was interrupted by a girl screaming. Everyone, including Noctis and Shinyu turned around and saw Garnet pushing away one of those teenagers.

"C'mon sweetie! You don't have to be so mean!"

The drunk man got up and put his hands on Garnet and tried pulling her closer to him as his friends laughed. Garnet pushed his arms away and punched him in the face.

The man fell back and knocked the chairs over. He caught himself on the table before he fell and held his bloody lip. He looked at Garnet with anger and the moment he tried to come towards her Noctis stood up and Sophie yelled

"KNOCK IT OFF!"

Everyone, even Noctis turned to Sophie, who was holding a shot gun.

"Get the hell out of here! ALL of you!"

The group of teenagers protested

"Why should we! We didn't do anything wrong!"

"Oh yeah? Well your little friend did!"

"Then kick him out! He is drunk, its not our fault he cannot act appropriately!"

"What?"

The man turned and said to his friend.

"Hmph! Some friend you are! Fine, You! Get out of here!"

The man looked at his friends and they just shook their heads. The man got angry and tried to walk away, but threw himself everywhere because he was so drunk. Sophie put the shotgun down as Garnet slowly walked over.

"You okay Garnet?"

Sophie asked out of concern. However, Garnet didn't look so well. She was sweating a bit and she looked sick. Noctis and his friends stared at her.

"Yeah..Yeah..I'm fine."

Garnet said as she barely made it to the counter. She sat on a stool next to Noctis and took a deep breath.

"You don't look okay Garnet!"

Sophie felt Garnet's head and gasped

"You're really burning up!"

"No..I'll be okay.."

"Garnet! You need to go home and rest! Why didn't you tell me?"

Garnet held her head and groaned from the pain.

"I..don't know.."

Garnet said looking at Sophie.

"Your health is more important! Want me to take you home?"

"No! I'll be fine..I can walk home.."

"You sure?"

"Yes..., besides your customers will be upset if you closed down the bar. I would be upset if it was over me."

"Well..alright..be safe though okay?"

"Thank you Sophie.."

Garnet hopped off the stool and went into the back. Noctis watched as she did. Garnet came back out with her jacket on and slightly smiled at Sophie. Noctis and Shinyu watched as she left. They both turned around, Noctis looked into his cup.

" I hope Garnet gets home okay.. she was really burning up!"

Noctis looked at Sophie has she spoke out loud.

"Yeah well I hope that stuck up guy doesn't come back in here and bothers her again!"

Shinyu shouted as he looked at Sophie.

"I hate guys like that!"

Shinyu said after drinking the last gulp of his drink. Sophie smiled as she looked at him. Noctis looked at Shinyu and then back into his cup. He watched as the vodka whirled around his cup as he shook it slowly.

Noctis felt uneasy in his heart..but he couldn't figure out why. Garnet was on her way home. It was quiet and some of the street lights wasn't working. Garnet's head was spinning and she leaned against a wall.

"Ugh..I do not feel good.."

Garnet tried to collect herself when she heard someone walking up to her. She looked towards the sound of the footsteps and saw the man from the bar.

"It's all..your..fault..!"

He said with a breath in between every word. Garnet turned and kept walking, as fast as she could. The man walked faster than her and fear fell over Garnet

. The man almost grabbed her but Garnet jumped out of the way, turned and looked at him. He was still a bit tipsy cause he was drunk. Garnet took to steps back and wondered which way she should go..home or back to the bar?

The man procceded towards her and she ran in the direction of the bar, but it was a bit far. Garnet couldn't see straight, she felt sick to her stomach and her head was spinning. Without her noticing, she began to slow down. Her body, without her wanting it to, stopped running and needed a rest.

"Ugh.."

Garnet began to breath heavy. She was afraid to look back but knew she had to start running. She looked ahead but right when she was about to run the man grabbed her by the collar of her jacket and pulled her to the ground.

Garnet screamed and landed on her back. The man stood before her, as he crept closer she tried to move backwards. She felt like her strength was fading away, her head ached, her eyes couldn't focus and made her head hurt even more.

The man put his hand up. ready to strike her, Garnet put her arm up and blocked it. She tried to grip his sleeve as his arm came down but couldn't. He grabbed her by the neck and threw her on the floor again.

"Ah!"

Garnet screamed out of pain. Garnet gasped for breath and looked at her attacker. The man sat on top of her and tried to pin her arms down, though she was sick, she still fought back with everything she had. She didn't know what he was trying to do, but wasn't going down without a fight.

Suddenly, someone grabbed the man by his shirt, turned him around and punched him in the face. Garnet's attacker fell back into the shadow which was created by a building that blocked the moon's light.. He tried to stand up but was hit again and again. After he felt like it was enough, the man let go of him, and Garnet's attacker held his face in pain.

Garnet sat up and couldn't see who had saved her, but she felt so relieved. Her face still looked frightened. The man stood up and turned to look at the man stepped forward, out of the shadows. Garnet's eyes widened and she lightly gasped. Noctis stared at her while trying to catch his breath.

Garnet couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. Noctis, who looked like he ran there, was standing before big moon was in clear view and it's mystical light shined its blue color upon the spot they were thoughts ran through Garnet's mind.., what was he doing here and why..?

The ending is a bit cliche don't ya think? But somehow I wanted this to be the turning point in something very important to the LEAVE REVIEWS. [sorry for the cliffhanger! LOL]


	3. Kanashii

_**{This Chapter is Dedicated to Lacey, Okami. Please enjoy..}**_

The silence of the night was comforting, no one was around but Noctis and Garnet. We go back to the very moment Noctis had rescued Garnet from her attacker. Garnet still sat there, shaking, shocked, and confused. Noctis stared at her, still breathing heavily and there was a sense of relief shown on his face. Garnet trembled over her thoughts, lost in the image on him standing before her. She struggled for words, for her own voice, and for her consciousness. Her eyes focused on him without her wanting them to..she had fallen into this moment and couldn't budge as if she was in deep slumber. A weight pinned to her heart and she found it hard to breathe. Have her eyes deceived her? Has this sickness overwhelmed her to the point where it created such an illusion? If so, why would it be the Prince standing before her? She attempted to find answers, but as she tried, she awoke into the scene she was painted in by the sound of a footstep...

"Are you alright?"

Noctis said while he was still breathing heavily. He took one more step forward towards Garnet and tried to calm his breathing. Garnet backed up and looked at him, frightened. Noctis paused and looked at Garnet with concern. "It's okay now..!" Noctis said as he held out his hand and took one more step still pulled herself backwards. Noctis paused and stared at her again. He didn't know how to calm her frightened soul, or even how to come close to her. Noctis looked down and sighed as he ran his hand through his spiky,dark blue hair. After another moment of silence, Garnet looked down at the floor and tried to take everything in. Noctis looked at her and took more steps forward, this time he walked a lot faster towards her.

"Come on, your sick..you can't just sit there.."

Garnet looked up at him again as he spoke and watched him walk over with his hand held out. She wondered how he knew she was bent over and they were face to face. How gentle his face seemed, his eyes glimmered as the moon's light reflected upon them. Garnet stared at him until he held out his hand one last time. Garnet regained consciousness and looked at his hand. She slowly put her hand into his and he stood up, helping Garnet up.

"Th..thank you.." Garnet softly whispered, not even looking at him. Her pride was hurt, because she despised people from the government as well as the house of royalty. And to be at the mercy of the Prince, just destroyed her pride.

"Okay!"

Noctis said staring at Garnet, though she did not look back at him. Noctis noticed she had a few things in her hair and patted her hair. Garnet's eyes widen and she backed away. Noctis stared at her, with his hand still levitating in the air.

"Thank you..but..I really need to get home.."

Garnet softly said, staring at him. She tried to turn and rush away when Noctis held out his hand and yelled.

"Wait!"

Garnet froze at the sound of his voice, and did not turn around.

"Let me walk you home.."

Noctis said as he walked next to her. He stared at her, she just kept looking forward.

"I mean..if it's okay with you. I just want to make sure you get home safely.."

Garnet didn't know what to say. She couldn't accept this, he was a Prince. How could she have let this happen? A Prince was now in the picture, at least for now. She couldn't shake him off, but he saved her. It was against Garnet's nature to be rude to someone who hasn't done the same to her and unlike the rest, Noctis really wasn't rude, yet..

"Okay.."

Garnet softly said, still not looking at Noctis. They began to walk and there was nothing but silence. It made Noctis uncomfortable, but made Garnet eager to get home faster. Noctis began to look around at all the buildings and lights. Garnet stared at him as his eyes wandered. He seemed like a child, the way his smile brightened as he looked around, as if it was a new toy shop. Garnet felt herself smiling but caught herself and quickly turned away. Garnet couldn't bear the silence anymore, it made her feel even more sick to her stomach.

"You.., never get out much..do you?

Noctis looked at Garnet, she was still looking forward.

"Ah..You can tell?"

Noctis said putting his hands on the back of his head. Garnet was quiet for a moment.

"Only because..You looked around like this was a whole new world.."

Noctis laughed and then said,

"Well..that's what happens when you never get time alone.."

"hmm..."

They were almost to Garnet's house, and there was nothing but silence. They reached her gate, and Garnet turned to face him, but still looked down.

"Thank you..for everything.."

"Your welcome."

Garnet quickly looked up at him with her eyes. She turned and opened the gate.

"Well..goodbye!"

Garnet tried to rush through but Noctis grabbed her wrist as he said,

"Wait!"

Garnet turned and shook his hand off of her wrist. Her facial expression had showed Noctis, that he did something to upset her. Noctis stared at her for a moment..

"I..just uh.. forgot something."

Noctis reached into his pocket, Garnet focused on him, her eyes showed anger and discomfort as she didn't know what he doing. Noctis held out his hand towards Garnet, telling her to cup her hands. Garnet looked at his hand jester and walked a step forward, with her hands held out. He opened his hands and a bunch of nicely wrapped candies fell into Garnet's hands. Noctis put his hand by his side and Garnet stared at the candy. She then looked at him with confusion.

"They're for the..kids.."

Garnet's eyes widened as he shyly spoke, with his eyes to the ground. Noctis then looked at Garnet with a bright smile. "It was really heartwarming..., when I saw you with those kids."

For some reason, those words pierced Garnet's heart. She just stared at him, waiting for him to speak. "I know its not much..but for now.., I hope they like them. Sophie told me about their lifestyle and it..,just made me feel helpless inside.."

Garnet stared into his smile, but looked away, she felt guilt enter her heart. But why? She never felt bad for the way she acted around the people from the government, let alone the house of royalty. Was it guilt? Or was it the fact that maybe she could be completely wrong this time? Why did this man step in and destroy everything Garnet has ever believed in? Everything ran smoothly in her head, every single person from the government proved her beliefs to be correct. Evidence showed that they were all selfish, heartless and arrogant, every single one she had met. She also hated the fact that the house of royalty was capable of doing anything they wanted with a snap of a finger. With all this running through her head, Noctis just stared at her and wondered why she was so silent.

"Well.."

Garnet awoken from the daze she was in and looked up at Noctis.

"I have to get back otherwise my friends will worry.."

Garnet nodded her head and stared at him. Noctis took two steps back and said, "Good night..." Noctis turned and walked away. Garnet wanted to say something, but she choked on her own words, her lips trembled as if she were about to speak. He was walking away and she had to say something otherwise it would eat her alive deep inside.

"H..Hey!

Garnet finally gathered the courage to shout. Noctis was surprised she had even spoke so loud and turned to her. Garnet shyly said,"Be..Be careful on your way back okay..?" Out of everything she could have said, why did she say that? Garnet soon wished she could take back those words and just say thank you. But, Noctis just smiled again.

"I will be! Thank you, for your concern."

Noctis turned and walked again. Garnet slowly walked through her gate, and shut it. She walked up the wooden stairs on the side of the house that led to her room door. She stopped on a step and looked out, far down the street, Noctis was still visible. The wind blew the pieces of her hair that came over her cheeks and forehead. Her long, beautiful hair that was clipped almost near the bottom, waved as the gentle wind blew. She watched him until he passed a house and wasn't visible took a deep breath and exhaled. Then, she continued up the stairs and opened the door to her room. She got undress and put on her night gown. After taking some medicine, Garnet laid in her bed. She went through the events that just happened and tried again, to find meaning to it. There was one thing that bothered her the most, and that was because she couldn't figure out an answer for it. Out of all the people she knew, why was he the one to save her? Why was he even around _to _save her? He is a Prince, the third highest and most important person in the kingdom, and he wasted his time to save her? Garnet turned over and thought,

"Was he looking for me?"

She remembered how he was breathing heavily when he had found her. As if he was running to look for her. But then again, how did he know she would be there? Garnet couldn't find answers to those questions and closed her eyes to fall asleep. But it felt like as soon as she fell asleep, Sophie had woken her up. Garnet opened her eyes to find Sophie's face right in front of her face. "Hey..you feeling any better?" Sophie's words echoed in Garnet's mind because she was still half asleep. Garnet stretched and yawned.

"I don't know..you disturbed my sleep." Garnet said, still yawning. Sophie sat next to Garnet on her bed with her feet crossed. She rocked back and forth as if she was anxious to ask Garnet something.

"Well I didn't want to have to have till morning to talk to you about something!" Sophie said with a huge smile on her face. Garnet rubbed her eyes as she said,

"Talk to me about what?" Sophie moved her face closer to Garnet. As she did, Garnet pulled back with her eyes wide open. "What?" Garnet eagerly asked Sophie out of confusion. Sophie's smile got bigger. She then sat back and asked,

"Did you happen to see the Prince on your way home?" Sophie asked, waiting for the answer she wanted.

"What, Why"?" Garnet asked trying to avoid answering her.

"I don't know..Maybe because a little after you left, he told his friends he needed some air." Garnet's eyes wandered, as she tried to find an answer.

"And... how does that mean anything?" Sophie looked at Garnet and smiled again.

"Well..As soon as he left the bar, I saw through the opening of the curtain, where he had looked around and then started running in your direction.

"What?" Garnet said out of disbelief. Sophie shook her head and then said,

"That's not where it gets weird. Right after his friend mentioned something about seeing that guy that harassed you in the bar, Noctis sat there quiet, and a little after he said he needed to go get some fresh air." Sophie put so much emphasis on the last three words that she said like they were the most important. Garnet stared at Sophie, shocked about everything Sophie had just said.

"Then! He came back after an half an hour." Sophie said loudly as she looked at she would say something about it, but Garnet was just in a daze.

"Garnet..?" Sophie said out of confusion as she stared at Garnet. Garnet heard Sophie and looked at her.

"Ye.., Yes? Garnet said hoping Sophie wouldn't notice that she wasn't all that surprised about her last sentence. Sophie just stared at her. Then said,

"Well?"

"Well..what?" Garnet asked.

"Did you guys meet up or not?"

"What? Why do you keep asking?"

"Garnet why can't you just answer the question?"

"Answer me first!"

Sophie sighed and stood up. She turned and look at Garnet, disappointed, and upset.

"You know Garnet..I've known you for three years, taken you in, and yet I know nothing about you or where you had came from. I don't even ask because I respect the fact that maybe it's something you don't want to talk about. But you don't have to hide everything from me.." Garnet looked down and felt guilty, selfish and upset with herself. She had always felt bad that she left Sophie, her first and only best friend she ever had, in the dark. But Garnet didn't know how to let people in so it was natural for her to keep things to herself.

"It's fine okay?" Sophie said, trying to smile so that Garnet didn't feel bad. Just when she was about to walk away Garnet said,

"When I was on my way home.." Sophie turned and saw Garnet smiling up at her.

"The man from the bar had attacked me.." Garnet said looking down.

"WHAT?"

Sophie took a step forward and yelled.

"But..I was saved.." Sophie smiled and took a step forward, she said eagerly,

"Yes...?"

"After beating the guy up, out of the shadows, stepped out Prince Noctis.." Garnet said, looking up at Sophie with a smile. Sophie's jaw dropped.

"Get out! No way!" Sophie said with excitement. Garnet giggled at her reaction. Sophie quickly sat back on the bed and stared at Garnet.

"I want to hear the whole story, detail to detail!" Sophie's eyes shined like a child getting a big present. Garnet looked into them, smiling. As Garnet told Sophie about her night, she had to answer tons of questions Sophie threw at her and retold the story for her, so Sophie would know she had obtained every single detail. For once, Garnet felt like a teenager, and she enjoyed it. As the morning arrived, the birds chirped their melody, and laughter of children could be heard. Garnet opened her eyes, and looked around her room. She sat up and thought,

"Was it all a dream..?"

Garnet rubbed her eyes and looked around. She then saw that the expensive candy that the Prince had given her, was sitting on her dresser. Her eyes widen and she ran towards her dresser. "It wasn't a dream after all...?" Garnet quietly said to herself as she stared at the candy. Today, the bar was closed, and Garnet had the day off. She put on her white blouse and an orange jumpsuit. The orange jumpsuit buttoned in the front up until it was tight under the chest area of her blouse. The orange jumpsuit was made with shorts so Garnet was able to wear long black socks up her thigh, which had orange straps at the top that matched her jumpsuit. Garnet put on red leather boots and then ran to her desk to put on her black choker. She took the the candy and ran outside. She ran a bit down the street and met up with those kids. They were so happy when they got their candy. Garnet felt so good inside like always, when she saw their smiling faces. Garnet then remembered how kind Noctis was the night before when he spoke of the children. She wanted to thank him for helping her bring smiles to their faces. Garnet started down the street again. A few minutes after, Garnet saw the man who had attacked her. He was with his friends and was bruised up. She quickly became filled with rage and started running towards him. Before anyone noticed, Garnet ran in front of them and swung as hard as she could and plowed her fist into his face, causing him to quickly fall down. She then stood back, with anger in her eyes. His friends just looked at her, and she walked away. Garnet walked around, wondering what she wanted to do on her day off. She then decided as she walked near a subway, to go to the shoreline. After taking the train, Garnet smelled the salt water, saw the huge boats, and heard the seagulls. For some reason, this also comforted her and made her relax. She walked far enough till she didn't see or hear the boats and leaned against the railing. The gentle wind blew her hair. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe of the ocean air when she suddenly heard a voice behind her.

"Feeling any better?"

Garnet opened her eyes and turned her head and saw, the prince walking up to her. Why did fate do this to her? How could this even be possible? Garnet had thought as Noctis stood on the side of her, smiling. Garnet looked ahead at the ocean.

"A lot better."

"That's good."

Everything was quiet for a moment. Garnet looked at Noctis as she said,

"Thank you!"

"For?"

Noctis said, still looking out. Garnet said with a smile.

"For the candy.., The kids were really happy about the candy." Noctis turned and looked at her. This was the first time he had ever seen her smile. How lively she looked, and how her eyes shined.

"So, thank you for giving it to them." Garnet said, nodding her head. Noctis them smiled back and said,

"Your welcome. I am glad I was able to make them happy." Garnet then looked out, still smiling. Noctis then looked out with her, the only thing that was heard was the moving ocean and the seagulls. Garnet then said without looking at him,

"So, what brings you around here?"

"My friend had to go overseas for business, so I took him here."

"How come you are able to go out without any people following you around?"

"I tell them not to come."

"and they listen?"

"They have to.."

"hmm..."

"Besides.. I'd like time to myself. Also it would be nice if I could feel like a regular person once in a while."

Garnet looked at him, confused and surprised about what he just said. Noctis looked at her.

"You know?"

Noctis asked Garnet as if she understood his feelings. She understood it for the most part, but she never thought a Prince, would want to be like a regular person. Again, Garnet felt ignorant to the way the rich people, or royalty felt. She thought she had it all down, it was all shown. So.. why is this guy proving her wrong? Maybe he is mocking her? No, it doesn't feel like he would do that or even waste his time.

"I..I don't quite understand.."

"Hm? Understand what?"

"I just thought that, people like you enjoy the lives you have. Because it's easier and you aren't stuck in poverty. Also a lot of you are pampered with your expensive restaurants,clothing stores, and wine. Why would you wish to be a regular person? Be someone who struggles with money, the violence out in ghettos, and the fear of being unemployed."

"Haha! Well here let me ask you this, would you want to live like me?"

Garnet shook her head. Noctis laughed and said,

"Why wouldn't you want to?"

Garnet looked down, she didn't want to answer him. She knew exactly why she didn't want to live like a Prince, or a Princess in her case. But she didn't want to insult him in any way.

"Well when you can tell me why you wouldn't want to live like me, I will tell you why I would rather live a life like yours." Garnet looked at him, he was smiling brightly. Garnet looked out and smiled. But why was she smiling? She couldn't stop either! The clock tower's bell struck 3 and Garnet looked at it.

"I have to go!"

"Where to?"

"I don't know! I just can't waste my only day off in one place!"

Noctis laughed at her reply. He admired her odd but different characteristics. She was rushing off to somewhere when she didn't know where she wanted to go. Before she left, after shyly waving goodbye he shouted to her.

"Hey Hold on!"

Garnet turned and looked at him, he was walking towards her.

"If you want, I can give you a ride!"

Garnet stared at him, not knowing what to say. He moved his hand and pointed at his beautiful grayish blue car that was parked in the parking lot. Garnet didn't want to go, but didn't know what to tell him. Why couldn't she just blow him off like she would to any other guy trying to pick her up or anyone from the government. She kept using the excuse that she couldn't because he had saved her thus, owed him.

"I Uh..I can't..I mean.."

"Just come on!"

"Wa..wait, wait a second!"

Garnet yelled as he grabbed her hand and ran to his car. He unlocked his door and pressed the button to unlock all doors. Garnet immediately sat in the back, Noctis, who, was still standing outside of his car, stared at her. He smiled and said

"What are you doing? Get up front!"

Garnet's eyes widen and she shook her head.

"What are you so afraid of? Come on!"

Garnet slowly got out of the car and Noctis sat in the driver's seat. Garnet opened the door and sat next to him and shut the didn't know what she was doing, or why she was even in the car with him. Noctis started the car and drove off.

"Where are we going?"

Garnet asked, still looking ahead."

"Somewhere!"

"This is kidnapping you know!"

"Really? I don't see you complaining about it though!"

Garnet snickered at his quick response. In a few moments, Noctis was speeding on a bridge, in Garnet's view she saw nothing but the big, beautiful, blue ocean. Garnet put down her window and enjoyed the view. Her hair moved around rapidly as she stuck her head out a bit.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself!"

Noctis said smiling as drove. Garnet then felt embarrassed that she had been caught acting like a child and sat back down."Garnet right?"Garnet looked at Noctis after he asked,

"What?"

"Your name? Mind if i call you by your name?" Noctis said politely. He had such respect, Garnet couldn't believe it. He had so much respect for someone of her stature.

"I..I don't mind at all!"

"Good and, just call me Noctis please."

"Okay, Noctis."

Garnet softly giggled because she felt weird addressing him so getting something to eat, Noctis began to drive again. The sun was about to set when he stopped. Garnet looked around and saw an empty street and a subway all the way down. She was confused.

"Look this way"

Noctis said and Garnet looked out his window. She saw a meadow, with a river running through, and in the back, was all a forest. Garnet couldn't believe her eyes, but somehow it looked familiar. They both got out of the car and Garnet asked,

"Where are we?"

"We are almost near the entrance of the city. This is one of my most favorite places to just relax"

Garnet stared at Noctis. He then turned around and said,

"Come on! let's go!"

They walked down the stairs that was connected with the sidewalk. Garnet looked around, flowers were around, mixed with the grass. The river was so clear and blue that it reflected the orange turned and saw a tree, it was the only tree standing there, which was weird to Garnet, but she laid against it. The sun was bright orange, and it hovered above the trees that were far ahead of her. Noctis stood next to her until his cell phone rang.

"Hold on, I have to take this."

Garnet just nodded her head and he walked back to his car. Garnet stared out, it was so peaceful here, so different than the city. The sound of the flowing river, the crickets, and the sound of the grass moving as the gentle wind pushed it. It was like a lullaby to Garnet's ears. It made her feel so relax, and so tired.

"So whats going on now?"

Noctis said softly as he spoke into his cell phone. His friend that went over seas for "business" had called him.

"ugh...just remember! We must stay on their good side or things will end up bad."

Noctis was pacing back and forth as his friend spoke.

"I know we shouldn't just sit there and agree with what ever they say but we have to prevent a-"

Noctis was interrupted by his friend and he stopped pacing and stood there.

"I don't care what my father told you to do!"

Noctis shouted without knowing. He listened to his friend then looked down and put his arm on top of his car and leaned on it.

"I'm sorry..I know you are really trying. I know, I'm sorry."

Noctis kept replying to his friend.

"Call me later and tell me how it goes and if anything changes. Alright? Okay, bye!"

Noctis closed his cell phone and sighed. He lifted his head and looked out towards the sun. He walked back down the stairs and turned to see Garnet, but she was sleeping. Her hair slowly waved in the gentle wind as she laid against the tree with her knees up. Noctis smiled and sat next to her and looked out. He took and deep breath and exhaled. He had a heavy burden on his shoulders, and a worry in his heart. It had always been there but, wasn't on his mind until he was either at the castle, or alone, when nothing could keep his mind occupied from his sun went all the way down and Garnet slowly opened her eyes, she didn't notice she had fallen sat up, alarmed that it was now night time. She looked around for Noctis or at least, for someone. Noctis was sitting by the river, throwing rocks. Garnet walked up to him slowly.

"Did you sleep well?"

Noctis asked without looking at paused and then nodded her head as Noctis turned his head to look at her.

"You fell asleep so fast!"

"I..I'm sorry.."

"For what!"

"I don't know..you had no company because I fell asleep.."

Noctis looked forward with a smile.

"It's okay. You seemed at peace while sleeping. Besides, I wanted you to stay till night time."

"Why..?"

Noctis stood up and turned around.

"You'll see!"

Garnet began to look around, wondering what she was suppose to be waiting for. Suddenly, a lot of different colored small lights came up from the grass. Noctis looked around,

"Wow! Just in time too!"

Garnet's eyes widen, they were so beautiful! The different colored fireflies filled the air. They surrounded her and colored her face, as if fireworks had set off. An unexpected smile was shown on Garnet's face. Noctis turned and looked at her.

"This is what I wanted you to see."

Garnet looked at him then looked at a red firefly that flew close to her. She cupped her hand and caught it. She slowly opened her hands and saw that the red color glowed on her hands. Suddenly the image of her mother popped into her head, her smiling face, her gentle motherly hands. Garnet dropped her hands down and stared. She hasn't seem fireflies since she last saw them with her mother. She tried all her life to not think about the past, to prevent going near things that reminded her, but she was trapped in this moment and couldn't forget or stop forgetting. Garnet felt a rush of pain hit her heart, as if she had just realized it happened.

"Isn't it nice-" Noctis turned and said but paused as he saw Garnet's head bowed.

"Are You alright..?" Garnet didn't budge, for some reason, she wanted to cry, but she held it in, and choked on her how her throat burned as she tried to suck in the tears and breath at the same took a step forward and said,

"Garnet-"

"I have to go..."

Garnet quickly replied, interrupting Noctis. Noctis paused and stared at her.

"O..Okay! I'll take you home.."

"No..it's fine.."

Noctis heard the pain in her voice, and became concern. Garnet turned and walked away. Noctis followed slowly behind. She walked up the stairs and headed down the street, however she didn't pass his car yet.

"Wait, let me take you home!"

"I said it's fine!"

As soon as Garnet passed his car, he ran up to her and grabbed her arm.

"It's too dangerous for you to be out there by yourself! It's late at night and -"

"Get off of me!"

Garnet screamed and quickly threw her arm down,shaking his grip away. she turned and looked at him. Noctis just stared at her.

"What do you know about how dangerous these streets can be!"

Garnet rudely said to Noctis, her eyes full of anger.

"Every single one of you think you know! But in truth, you don't!"

"Garnet.."

"Shut up!"

Noctis's eyes widened and he stopped talking. Garnet closed her eyes and took a deep breath and said,

"All of you.,"

Images of her mother and her as a child ran through her head. "Are selfish,heartless, and liars!"

Noctis just stared at her, worried, but wondered why she was so angry.

"Why do you think that way? We are all not like that!"

Noctis calmly yelled back. Flashes of her smiling mother, soldiers running into their home, her father, and then she remembered hearing her mother yell at the soldiers. Her head began to ache in , as she remembered hearing everyone screaming at each other, tears fell down her face. Noctis's eyes widened. Garnet looked down, her eyes filled with sadness and sorrow. The sadness and pain she ignored all these years, were now out in the open. She hugged herself and said,

"If there weren't people like you..then...then.."

Garnet was quiet for a moment..Noctis tried to come closer to her, but she just turned and walked away.

"Garnet!"

Noctis yelled, but Garnet wouldn't stop.

"Whatever happened Garnet.."

Noctis looked down and said. He then shouted " I wasn't the one responsible!" Garnet paused, and remained frozen. Noctis stared at her and tried to calm himself. He was right, Garnet thought, but she couldn't accept it. She filled herself up with lies, to allow herself to hate them without feeling wrong. She wanted to protect herself from them, so she stayed away and hated them all. But now, Noctis just opened the door that she tried so hard to keep locked shut. The door to the reality that, whatever happened, was no one's fault but the ones responsible. She had to pin the blame of her pain and sadness on someone, so that it would change into anger and disgust. This whole time, she just ran away from the truth and tried to cover her pain up with hating those who were like the ones who caused the trauma in her life. Like a child, she couldn't find answers, and blamed the world, but in Garnet's case, she blamed every single person from the in different kingdoms, because she believed, they were all the same and could or would commit the same atrocity she had witnessed. She couldn't back down, her pride and stubborn personality wouldn't let her fall into the truth. Especially since she followed her own beliefs for so long, she couldn't just stop, even when Noctis cracked open the truth. Garnet continued to walk,tears still fell and all you could hear was her soft sniffles. Noctis knew, whatever he said wouldn't do anything. He stood there, worried about Garnet. Garnet started running towards the stairs that led to the subway. Noctis turned and looked at the fireflies, rather, he stared at them, trying to figure out what had just happened. Garnet sat on a chair, inside of the train, with her knees to her face. The tears wouldn't stop flowing. She held herself together for so many years, avoided anyone from the government, or an object or scenery that would have reminded her. Remind her of the pain in her past that she tried so hard to keep inside. She then thought about how nice Noctis had been to her, and her heart also ached with pain from feeling guilty for mistreating him.

"He didn't deserve being treated like that.."

Garnet said in her head as she sobbed. "I'm so sorry..' Garnet kept apologizing as she cried. She longed for her mother's touch. She wanted her mother to hug her and tell her it would be okay, and to give her strength to do the right Garnet knew it was impossible, which made it hurt even more. Garnet hated herself. She hated herself because, she pushed the people that cared for her, and left them ignorant to why she was this way. But she had always been alone since she lost her parents, went through hell without anyone to live for or to have anybody care. She couldn't trust anyone, but like Noctis said, it's not their fault. Garnet knew deep down, it wasn't right or fair to them at all, and shouldn't be punished. But now, she finally accepted that truth, and didn't know what to do. She couldn't face them, she felt ashamed, weak, and completely horrible. She shoved away their generosity, and took it for granted.

"Noctis, probably hates me now.."

Garnet said in her mind and she continued to quietly sob. She took deep breaths and cried more. Everything she held in, came out all at once and the pain in her heart was unbearable. She was alone, in her own car on the train. The only thing you heard was the train tracks being stumbled on as the train moved. The lights flickered on and off and Garnet laid on the seats, in the same position. Will this night ever come to an end...?

_**{Am I rushing everything or is it going okay in a steadily paste? please leave reviews. This chapter was really hard to write for some reason. I tried hard to explain how Garnet felt, without completely revealing her guesses though? Thank you for reading}**_


	4. Under The Night Sky

**The tune that Garnet and her mother hums that is in this story is in fact the Song Pieces by RED. This chapter is dedicated to Vykie. and it is a lot shorter for a reason.**

It was broad daylight, and the sun's rays shined brightly through the large windows of the palace. Noctis walked with his hand in his pocket, and he wore a nice tuxedo as well. He was uneasy with several different thoughts and worries on his mind. One of them, was about Garnet and if she had gone home safely the night before. Noctis seemed to know where he was heading, but took his sweet time. Stalling for this meeting he had to attend to, knowing he would be stuck there all day and night.

"My lord.."

Noctis nodded his head as the servant opened the door for him. He entered into the large room filled with men in suits, sitting at a large seemed different, his expression was rather much more serious and annoyed. Completely different that the smiling, gentle face you have seen when he was with sat there, propping his elbow against the arm of the chair and leaned his cheeks against them and closed his eyes..

He knew he would be there for a while. He had to wait till everyone got there, rather, only his own father.. He felt or knew everyone was staring at him. He opened his eyes and coldly stared at them to make them look away. He hated being there, he longed to take matters into his own hands, and not just sit there to talk about it. He felt like he was in a room filled with sin, everyone there was corrupted and selfish.

He had to make sure, he made things right by standing up, cause he knew his father would simply agree. Garnet woke up in her bed and sprung up as fast as she could. She couldn't remember how she had gotten home, or what happened after crying on the train. Her head ached and her eyes burned. She then remembered the events that took place before her train ride and pulled the blanket to her face and gasped. She closed her eyes and sighed. The door lightly opened and Sophie walked in with a bowl of soup.

"Hey sunshine!"

"Hey.."

"How are you feeling?"

Garnet nodded in her head, but her face exposed the truth. Sophie gave her the bowl and stared at Garnet, smiling. After a while of moving the soup with her spoon Garnet said as she stared into her bowl of soup,

"Sophie..?"

"Yeah..?"

"How...How did I get home..?"

"Hmm..Well after being worried and pacing around at home, waiting for you to call or something, I heard a knock at the door and I rushed to answer it."

Sophie looked ahead and spoke again.

"By my surprise, Prince Noctis was standing before me," Garnet's eyes widen and she quietly gasped to herself at the sound of his name.

"He looked extremely worried and asked me if you had gotten home safely. After telling him I haven't seen you all day, he told me the last time he saw you, you were rushing off down into the subways." Sophie looked at Garnet and said, " You were sleeping, laid out on the chairs, with tears still in your eyes. Garnet tried to look at Sophie, but couldn't.

"What happened Garnet..?" Garnet gripped her blanket and looked down. Her hair covering her was quiet for a moment. She remembered the firefly, her mother,and her screaming at Noctis with tears running down her face.

"I..I'm sorry..I..can't.."

Sophie noticed how tense Garnet had become as she gripped the blanket harder. Sophie laid her soft, gentle hand over Garnet's hand. Garnet looked up at Sophie, and she was smiling so brightly, a smile filled with such kindness and sincerity.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me if you do not want to.." Garnet became relaxed and smiled at Sophie.

"Just one thing I do need to know.." Garnet blinked out of confusion, waiting for Sophie to ask her question. Sophie took a deep breath

"That Prince didn't do anything right? Cause I don't care who he is, if he hurt you I'm gonna-!"

"No!" Garnet said, breaking Sophie's violent rambling and made her look at Garnet

"He didn't do anything at all..I promise.." Garnet smiled at Sophie as she spoke. Sophie gave a sigh of relief and patted Garnet on the head.

"Good! Cause the Queen herself invited us tonight to the palace."

"What?"

"Yep, got her lovely letter in the mail today. She wants me to redecorate her ball room."

"Really!"

"Yeah, I guess she really did like how I designed the bar.."

"Congratulations Sophie!"

"Thank you! I told her the only way I would go if you were able to come."

"You didn't have to do that Sophie I-"

"Your kidding me? After everything that has happened the past few days, do you seriously think I would leave you alone!" Garnet paused and stared at Sophie.

"Besides, decorating a ball room will take a few days, a week maybe."

"huh?'

"Yeah and that is just planning the new designs! Wait till we actually redecorate it!"

"What are you trying to say?"

"She offered us to stay there until the ball room was completed."

"Oh No! I am NOT staying there for a long time!"

"Oh come on Garnet. Your just saying that, besides you and the prince could become much more acquainted." Sophie nudged Garnet teasingly, But Garnet didn't want to see Noctis at all. Actually, that was the last thing she wanted.

"What about the bar?" Garnet protested. Sophie laughed

"Take this as a vacation! We've never taken one, they should all understand!"

"Sophie you can't just -!"

"Lighten up Garnet. You need a vacation anyways, your stressing yourself out, and I can't help cause you won't tell me so..just do this for me alright? I've been really worried about you..so just take this vacation with ?" Garnet relaxed and smiled. She then nodded her head and Sophie rushed into Garnet, holding her and exclaimed

"Thank you!" Garnet hugged her back, but then looked down and became worried.. Her main problem now was facing Noctis, and she had no choice but to face him. The afternoon came faster than usual. and Garnet already packed her rolling suitcase, and back pack full of stuff. A black car waited outside of the gate, with a guy standing beside it. Sophie and Garnet, carried out their luggage and walked down the steps. The kind man opened the door for them and took the luggage.

They shut the door themselves and looked through the tinted windows, or at least, the best that they could. The neighborhood kids surrounded the beautiful car and shouted about. Without noticing, the car was already driving. Garnet always tended to get lost in her own thoughts and Sophie stared at her as if she was crazy. In about twenty to thirty minutes, they were on a large highway. The sun was setting and it created such a beautiful illusion as the car drove by the ledge, where the ocean was visible.

The water looked like it was on fire, as the orange sun reflected upon it. Garnet couldn't help but smile at the sight. She has never been on a highway before, and it felt rushing to see so many cars driving rapidly by her. As if it were a race. Nothing was more beautiful than the palace itself. As they entered the first gate, Garnet's jaw dropped. The second large black gates opened, and they drove over a bridge that lead to the front lawn of the mansion.

The front seemed like a very large garden, beautiful bushes and hedges everywhere, with a fountain that ran crystal clear water through the tipped vase the angel was holding. The garden ran forever, even through the back of the house it seemed. Its stone sidewalk went around the house with it. Under the bridge was water, and that also surrounded the mansion. Garnet has never seen anything so proper,large, or beautiful in her life. The mansion itself was stone, colored white, with a dark blue top. The windows were large, with black frames, large curtains were shown. As night approached, the lanterns that stood near the hedges lit up. Garnet thought that if she was astounded by the front, the rest of this place would just take her breath away. Sophie looked at Garnet as she eagerly looked out the window, her eyes shining bright along with her smile. Sophie softly giggled and looked out her window. The car stopped in front of their large blue doors and them driver opened our doors. They were greeted by Ruby and her maids.

Ruby had kidnapped Sophie's attention completely and left Garnet to wander on my own. The servants were there to help her, but Garnet's eyes wandered and she ignored their words by accident. She did follow them into a room because they were carrying her belongings.

"This way Madam.."

"Th..Thank you!"

Garnet has never been pampered this way and it wasn't easy for her to get use to either. Garnet let the maids bring in her luggage and shut the door. Garnet stared at her room, it was very large, bigger than her room at home. Everything was so beautifully designed and decorated.

The bed was high up and large. There was one large window that opened in the middle with two doors. As Garnet opened the windows and looked out, she noticed that she was on the complete other side of the mansion.

The view was completely different from the front and it was much calmer and beautiful. The water ran around it as she expected, and there was a forest ahead. However just down below she stared at a bridge going over the water, it looked like part of the stone side walk, but it was there, serving as a path over the water. Three lanterns stood high on its black pole on each side of the benches that laid against the railings of the bridge.

Everything seemed so perfect here, like a fairytale. Garnet then wondered why Noctis couldn't relax there instead of driving to that other spot. After the excitement of being in a huge place went away, Garnet sat on her bed, bored, and didn't know what to do. Night has completely taken over the sky, and the sky was lit up by the big moon along with the stars. The sky was dark blue, but its color was very visible.

Garnet got off her bed and decided to go look for Sophie. After roaming the halls for a few, she heard a lot of talking, then shouting, but it was muffled behind closed doors. Garnet was around the corner, and has the doors slammed open, Garnet quickly hid her face but peeked. Noctis rushed out and the doors slammed after him. Noctis had his hands on the window sill, he tightly gripped them and looked down.

"Ergh!"

Noctis stood up and punched the wall. Garnet's eyes widened at the sight of his discomfort. Noctis then put his head to his fists and closed his eyes. His hands,eyes, and body was trembling. Noctis too deep, silent breaths and stood there. This was the first time Garnet has ever seen him upset, or at least even angry. But he seemed stressed out and worried more than anything. Garnet didn't know what to do. Deep down, she wanted to make sure he was alright. Her heart told her that it would be the right thing to do, however, her mind told her otherwise.

She wanted to avoid conflict, he wasn't in the best of moods and could say or do something he didn't mean. Garnet knew all humans were compatible of making that mistake when they were upset, so she decided to go back to her room, no matter how much it pained her to do so. Garnet sat on her bed, then stood up and paced around. She continued this routine for a few minutes.

She couldn't get Noctis off of her mind, she was worried but wondered what had made him so angry. She thought maybe something was wrong with his family, or even worse, the kingdom. She couldn't rest with this on his mind. Garnet looked out the window and stared at the benches. Garnet decided to go down there to try and relax.

The moon was so large, so bright, so beautiful. It's silver light lit up the sky and reflected upon the calming water. Garnet sat on the benches and laid her legs upon them. She leaned her back against the arm of the bench and looked up at the stars. The sound of crickets and rippling water was all that Garnet had heard. All the windows on that side of the mansion were dark, she was finally able to be all alone. Such peace reminded Garnet of her old home, a large house on a meadow and a large lake. Her and her mother would sit on a hill, with the large grass blowing around them, and stare into the stars.

Her mother would catch fireflies and show them to Garnet. Garnet closed her eyes and remembered how her mother use to hum this beautiful melody and make her fall asleep in her arms while they were outside. Garnet decided to hum it, and it was making her slowly fall asleep until she heard tapping of someone's shoes.

Garnet's eyes immediately opened and she sat up. Garnet looked around and saw no one, but that person was getting much closer. Garnet ran towards the mansion and hid behind one of the pillars that was near the door she had came from.

Just has she did, their shadow was right in front of Garnet. She couldn't make a run for the door, instead she hid her whole body. After the person passed her, she slowly peeped out, still hiding her body against the pillar. Her hands holding the pillar and only a bit of her face stuck 's eyes widen at the sight of Noctis. He walked a bit down the bridge and sat down on the second bench.

He let out a large sigh and put his elbows on his knees and leaned forward to lay his face against his folded hands. His hands covered his face from the nose down. His eyes were still visible and he stared into the ground. Garnet stared at him as he remained in that position for a few minutes. He then sat back, took a deep breath, and wiped his entire face with his hands.

"He seems either frustrated or tired.."

Garnet thought to herself as he then sat back, lifelessly. He slouched against the bench and stared into the sky. Garnet didn't know how long he had sat in that position until he finally leaned forward. He put his left elbow on his left knee and put his hand on his forehead, with his fingers through his hair.

His breath trembled as he exhaled. Garnet stared at him with wonder. He became stuck in that position. As if time had just stopped. Minutes had passed and Garnet was beginning to stare into the floor until she heard Noctis make a sound.

"Tch.."

Noctis loudly let out a sigh and then became silent. Garnet noticed, his shoulders were kind of shaking. Noctis tightened his grip on fingers and gripped his head and let out a soft yell and tightly closed his mouth. He took countless deep breaths and his shoulders were shaking those deep breaths, sniffling was heard. Garnet's eyes widened, though he was hiding it very well. She knew he was in pain, he was.., crying out of sadness and pain.

It was too much pain to let out, so Noctis slowly let it through. In a few moments, his cries were heard clearly and wasn't muffled anymore. They were still soft, but she knew, he was crying out of pain. Noctis felt nothing but burning in his chest and throat. He then put his right hand on his forehead, ran his fingers through his hair, and gripped his head. He was now leaning both elbows on both knees and cried into his hands, facing the ground. Garnet stared at him from behind the pillar.

Her heart ached with pain as she heard his cries. Garnet's eyes began to shake, her heart began to pound, and sorrow filled her soul. Garnet was crying on the inside at the sight of his pain. She has never seen him like this, nor did she think she would ever get the chance. The silent of the night was broken from his fallen tears, and it seemed as if they were the only ones in the world. This moment in time was all that mattered, and no one or nothing else ran through Garnet's mind. The moon's light shined a spotlight on the very bench he sat, all around him was the darkness that hid Garnet from his sight.

**I too am a bit sad, so writing how Noctis felt was both easy and hard for me. Easy because I explained how I felt, hard because it made me hurt inside. A little bit more of Noctis is revealed in this chapter. I am announcing that I will start taking some stuff from both games, since this is a fanfic, I have to put something there that would relate it to the game. Only the powers though. I planned this from the start so don't worry..everything will fit together. and it will become much more interesting. please leave a review and stay tuned! Thank you**


	5. The Complexity Of Being Simple

_**Hello guys, I am letting you all know that I will reedit all the chapters. AND I do not know when, but I will start writing in point of views. I am feeling a lot better thank you so much guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Dedicated to Emily. I love u sis. Thanks for the fanart pic of this fanfic! ^_^**_

Noctis's silent tears tormented Garnet's heart. She remained behind the pillar, frozen in this moment. The night sky no longer conveyed the impression of peace, despite its beauty. It seemed to suit the tragedy that came over Noctis's soul and created the illusion of a dark, haunting atmosphere.

Garnet's feelings troubled her. She hesitated to listen to any part of desperately wanted to reach out to him,wanted to help him get rid of his painful feelings. But the other part of her didn't want him to know she was there. She wanted to save him the embarrassment of finding out that someone saw him crying.

Garnet's feet grew a bit tired of remaining in one place. She tried to take small steps to shake of the pain in her feet, but failed to do it quietly. Her boot tapped against the stone floor and Garnet froze. Noctis turned his head, removing his right hand but not his the time he did so, Garnet completely hid behind the she was rushing behind it, her boots tapped again. Her heart was racing, her mind was flowing with the thoughts of being found.

"Wh...Who is there!" Garnet gasped quietly and escaped from the many thoughts that raced in her mind. Noctis wiped him eyes and sniffled. He then stood up and shouted, the best that he could. He was still choking on his tears and his throat continued to burn.

"I said show yourself!" A certain fear grew inside of Garnet.

_"Should I runaway...?" _Garnet couldn't decide on what to do. Either way, she had been found out and would be revealed to him. Garnet took a deep breath and calmed herself. Though her heart was racing, her mind was at ease. She turned and stepped forward from the pillar. Noctis's eyes widen and he trembled a step back. Garnet's head remained bowed toward the floor as she walked a bit further. Noctis stuttered among the many things he wanted to say, but was too surprised and confused to properly speak.

"W...Wha...What are you...doing here?" Garnet stood still and remained in the same position.

"Answer me!" Noctis yelled. Garnet then looked up at him and faced him without any regret. Noctis's eyes eyes sparkled with concern, and was filled with pain. Not her pain, but he saw his pain within her eyes. Noctis closed his eyes and looked away. Garnet looked to the side and wanted to escape this awkwardness. Noctis turned his back on Garnet and took a deep breath and quickly exhaled.

Noctis shook his head and walked off, toward the benches. Garnet looked at him and wondered if he would stop at the benches or would leave her completely.

"Wa...Wait!" Garnet summoned the courage to shout. Noctis stopped and looked at her.

_"What should I say now...?"_ Garnet's eyes began to shake as she couldn't find the proper words. Noctis waited a few moments, then sighed and turned to walk again. Garnet knew she had to stop him. Garnet closed her eyes and shouted,

"I'm sorry!" Noctis paused and looked at her once again. This time, he was surprised and confused. Garnet faced the floor and her eyes remained shut. Garnet was too embarrassed to look at him as she spoke.

"I'm...sorry for the way I treated you the other night. I shoved your kindness back into your face and...I was wrong to do that..."

Noctis smiled and fully turned her way. As Garnet spoke, Noctis walked towards her, without her even noticing.

"I was wrong, and I am sorry! I can understand if you won't accept my apology. But at least know, that I do regret the way I acted towards you.

It was quiet for a moment. Garnet, still facing the floor with her eyes closed, was awaiting a response from him. When she continue to hear silence, she looked up and saw his face right in front of hers. Her head immediately jerked a bit fully stood and looked down at her face. But they were still close to each other. He just stared at her and she did the same. Garnet was drawn into his gentle eyes.

"There is no need to apologize..." Garnet came out of her daze and said,

"What...?"

"I wasn't mad at you or anything. I was concerned that I had done something to hurt you..." Garnet stared at Noctis, trying to figure out how his mind worked.

_"How could he not be upset with me...?"_ Garnet questioned herself.

"Why...?" Garnet softly said

"What do you mean,_why_? Noctis said with a snicker.

"I just, I mistreated you even though you were so kind to me..."

"Listen," Noctis put his hands on Garnet's shoulders.

"If you keep worrying about the little things in life, you're never going to be able to handle the bigger things that will come along..."

Garnet's eyes widened as Noctis started to smile.

"You , you have to forgive yourself..." Garnet stared into Noctis's gentle face. He reminded her of her mother. How forgiving, kind and gentle he was. The way his words moved and inspired her reminded her of her mom. But this feeling in her heart, was something different.

"Okay!" Garnet smiled brightly at Noctis, freed from her guilt. Noctis had the urge to hug her. Her beauty, her smile, this radiant light that she gave off, gave him the strongest desire to embrace her. Instead, Noctis smiled back and removed his hands from her shoulders.

Noctis turned and walked toward the benches to sit down. Garnet watched as he took his seat and slowly walked over. Without noticing, Noctis let out a long soft sigh. He was lost in his thoughts and didn't notice that Garnet sat beside him, staring.

"Noctis...?" Noctis's eyes widen and he turned his head to look at her.

"If you don't mind me addressing you that way..."

"Oh, no, I don't mind. It's rather refreshing to hear someone call me by my name for once..." Noctis forced out a laugh and once again, looked down. Garnet heard the pain in his voice and wasn't fool. She continued to stare, despite how hard he tried to hide his sadness.

"Noctis, why...were you upset before...?" Noctis didn't reply or even move from his position. Garnet stared at him and knew that he didn't want her to know. There was a long moment of silence, and Noctis still gently sighed.

Garnet was looking up at the stars the whole time and without noticing, she was smiling. Noctis looked at her and then looked up, wondering what was so significant about the sky.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"It can be..."

"There's a legend among these stars..."

"Legend...?"

"Yeah. They say once every three years, a red, firey star flies across the grants any wish made upon those with a great, broad vision can see it."

"I never heard of that tale..."

"My mother would always tell me this story. We would sit outside in the meadows with the fireflies..." Garnet said, looking down from the sky. Noctis looked at her. He heard the bit of sadness in her voice that she failed to hide. Garnet then looked at Noctis and smiled.

"Ever since then, I have been waiting for this star..."

"If you find it..., what would you wish for...?" Garnet moved her eyes up, pondering on the answer. She then turned to look forward and kicked her feet back and forth.

"hmm...I never...really thought about it..."

Noctis let out a small chuckle and tried to hold it in as he looked away from Garnet. Garnet looked at him, with her eyes wide open. Noctis started to quietly laugh to himself and Garnet slightly smiled because of his laughter.

"Wha...What's so funny?"

"You said, haha...That you have been waiting for a star to make a wish. Hahaha! And this whole time, you didn't even know what you were going to wish for if you had seen one!"

Noctis let out a laugh, Garnet snickered and then said.

"Oh be quiet! It's not that funny!"

Garnet said as she put her hands on Noctis's shoulder and lightly pushed him. Noctis then lifted himself up and turned around to face her.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to laugh at you..." Garnet couldn't help but blush as she looked into his angelic face. He was smiling, and his eyes were glimmering with is the first time she ever really looked at him without facing away. Garnet stared into his eyes and decided that she had to looked away.

"It's...It's fine." The sounds of the night loudly echoed in their ears as they remained silent. Noctis stood up and turned to face Garnet.

"I'm sorry but, I really have to get going..." Garnet stared at him as she stood up.

"Yeah, Sophie might be looking for me."

"Want me to take you home?"

"Oh, no! Actually...," Garnet shyly said. Noctis stared at her as she looked down.

"We're uh...," Garnet continued to look away until she lifted her head up and said,

"We're staying here in the castle!" Garnet said as she tried to hide how shy and embarrassed she was to tell him.

"Your speaking the truth?" Noctis said out of disbelief.

"Why would I lie to you?"

"Why are you here?"

"Your mother asked Sophie to redecorate the ball room." Noctis then smiled.

"Well then, It would be my pleasure to walk you to your room." Noctis said as if he were role playing a character with her. Garnet smiled at the thought and played along.

"It would be an honor" Garnet said with a giggle.

"Okay. But first..." Noctis spread his arm out.

"Lets meet here every night. That way, we can always see each other."

"O..okay!"

Noctis smiled and they walked around together, side by side, and at the same pace. Sometime after, they reached the door to Garnet's room. The hallway was dark and was lit by the twin moon's mystical light. Garnet turned to Noctis and said,

"Well, this is it. Thank you for walking me." Noctis bowed and said,

"Not a problem Miss" They both smiled at each other. Noctis dropped the act and seriously said,

"Goodnight Garnet." His tone was different, showing he was speaking for himself.

"Goodnight Noctis..." Noctis nodded his head and started walking away. Garnet went inside and slowly walked to her bed. She had such a fuzzy feeling inside. It was mixed with a sense of happiness and heavy guilt in her heart was lifted, and she felt so much lighter. Garnet quickly fell sound asleep. Right above her, on the 3rd floor, Noctis laid in his bed, gazing at the ceiling. His hands were behind his head, and his knees were up. Something was keeping him from his slumber.

The next morning, Garnet slowly woke up and remembered she was in the castle. She sat up and reflected everything from last night. After getting changed, she slowly opened the door and walked out into the flew across the window and Garnet ran and opened the window. The gentle wind blew against her long black hair and she took a good deep breath of the clean air.

"There you are!" Garnet turned and saw Sophie walking out of a room two doors down from her.

"I was looking for you last night!"

"Sorry Sophie. How did things go with Ruby?"

"Don't try to change the subject, where were you?" Sophie said as she rushed towards Garnet. Garnet's eyes widened.

"I was, outside Sophie! Just needed somewhere nice to think."

"Well next time tell me!"

"You were dragged away before I could even speak to you!"

"This place is so magnificent!" Sophie completely switched topics as well as attitude, leaving Garnet speechless.

"Miss Sophie and Miss Garnet," Garnet and Sophie turned to a maid.

"Her highness wanted me to escort you to the dining room for breakfast."

"Thank you" Garnet softly said.

"Finally, I am star-ving!" Sophie said loudly. They walked through the beautiful halls and approached the large dining room. There was one large, long table, and another small table. Obviously the small table were for Sophie and Garnet. The butlers pulled the seats back. After Sophie and Garnet sat in the seats, they pushed them in. Garnet couldn't get used to this awkward feeling of being pampered. Sophie seemed to be enjoying it though.

"This place is almost as big as my whole bar!" Garnet watched as The King and Queen walked in. They were dressed so proper, with so many accessories, though it was only found it weird that Ruby sat at one end of the table, and Leo sat on the opposite end.

Garnet turned her head and saw Noctis walked through from another door, and nodded his head to the butler who opened it for him. He walked with such pride, strength, and dignity. He bowed to his parents before sitting on one of the seats from the left side of the table.

Garnet felt pity for Noctis. This isn't how a family should be. Sitting far apart in silence, no welcoming or kind words, or even a show of affection. Noctis just dazed into the table, thinking about the problems he was facing. Sophie moved her face closer to Garnet, staring eagerly at her and whispered

"Garneeeet!" Garnet quivered and looked at Sophie. They both whispered as they spoke.

"Ye...Yes...?"

"I see who your staring at."

"What are you talking about?" Garnet tried to avoid eye contact and picked up her fork.

"Do you think I was born yesterday! You-" Sophie was cut off by the arrival of their food. The maids took the tops off and revealed their scrumptious meal. Sophie was excited and Garnet appeared blank. Noctis and his family were served. After a few, Ruby turned and shouted.

"Oh Sophie!" Sophie stopped eating and looked at Ruby. Noctis stared towards Garnet's direction. Garnet looked at him for a moment, and then looked at Ruby.

"You and your friend can come sit over here!" Garnet became annoyed that she was addressed by just "her friend" instead of her name. The maids took their plates,silverware ect..., and moved it to the other table.

Garnet's plate was placed right across from Noctis, so she had no choice but to sit there. Sophie was right next to Garnet and she took her seat. Garnet felt even more awkward. Noctis didn't even look her way, he stared lifelessly at his plate as he ate his food. After noticing that he wouldn't look her way, Garnet did the same.

"I want you to feel welcomed here Sophie!" Ruby said loudly. Again, Garnet's existence wasn't respectfully mentioned and she became annoyed. After an hour of sitting and hearing Sophie and Ruby talk the whole time, Leo left, and Ruby took Sophie away. Garnet stood up and slowly walked as Sophie was being dragged away once again.

"Not again..." Garnet said with worry. The sound of a chair being pushed back made Garnet turn around. Noctis stood up and wiped his mouth. He turned as if he were just going to walk away.

"Hey...!" Noctis stopped and turned around. Garnet walked around the table to approach him.

"Where are you going...?"

"I have some paper work to do..." Garnet stopped in front of him.

"Oh..." Noctis wasn't looking at her. She tried to examine his face to see what kind of mood he was in. He seemed upset to her.

"Well...Sorry but I have to take my leave..." Noctis tried to walk towards the door and Garnet grabbed his arm. Noctis looked at her with confusion.

"Do the paperwork later! Come with me!"

"I can't, I have to-!"

"Do you really need to get them done today...?" Noctis looked at Garnet. and knew he couldn't lie to her.

"Not actually...But-!"

"Then come on!"

"Hold on!" Noctis said as Garnet dragged him. Garnet didn't know exactly what she was going to do or why she was even doing this. She wanted to make him feel better. After all, he was there for her.

_"Its my turn now..." _Garnet felt so shy deep inside, but she kept moving. After a while of running, they were out of the castle. Noctis tugged Garnet's arm and she stopped.

"Where are we off too exactly?"

"Hmm...I don't know!"

"What...?"

"There's no fun in planning on where to go! Just move with the wind."

"Move with the wind...?" Garnet nodded her head and then looked at his car.

"I know! Get in the car!"

"Why?"

"Quit asking so many questions!" Garnet kindly said as she ran to the door of the passenger's seat. Noctis took the keys out of his pocket and unlocked his door. After opening it, he pressed the button to unlock all the doors, allowing Garnet to enter the car. They both sat down and buckled their seat belts.

"So...where to?" Noctis quietly said.

"Just drive, I'll direct you." Noctis snickered and started his car. After driving for about twenty minutes, Garnet made Noctis stop in front of a "_Yumei's Clothing Store_" Noctis and Garnet stepped out at the same time. Noctis stared at the store with curiosity.

"Why are we here?"

"You can't walk around wearing..._That!" _Noctis looked at himself, wondering what was wrong with his was in front of the store's sliding doors as she said,

"Come on." Noctis, without questioning, followed Garnet inside the store. Noctis looked around at the different style in clothing, the dozens of people walking around, and the different colors located throughout the store. He was spaced out so much, he couldn't hear Garnet calling him.

"Hey!" Noctis gasped and looked at Garnet.

"We should hurry before someone notices you or something."

"You're right!" They both began walking around, looking around the nicely designed clothing.

"How about that one over there?" Garnet said to Noctis, pointing to a T-shirt with a half red and black heart, with black jeans with the back pockets ripped down.

"Thats considered clothing?"

"Ah...It's...It's a type of style."

"Really?" Garnet giggled and walked away at Noctis's reply. Noctis was really astonished and wanted to know if Garnet was joking. But as Noctis kept walking, he notice that the styles were very similar to the one he had scene before. Garnet let Noctis pick out his outfit. Noctis kept trying on outfits, but Garnet did not like them. They were either too dark, or too plain. Just like his normal clothing.

Garnet laughed with Noctis came out wearing a black hooded sweat shirt that hid his eyes.

"What?" Noctis confusingly shouted.

"Hahaha! N...Nothing! Next!" After dozens of outfits, Garnet grew hopeless for him. Finally, Noctis walked out with the perfect, fitting outfit for the city. He had on a dark red shirt with a white skull on it. He wore a button up black long sleeve shirt, with the buttons unbutton and the sleeves pulled up. He wore black cargo shorts with a chain attached to it. His shoes were black with red laces. He looked so...so simple!

"G...Good! Very good!"

"You sure?"

"Yes, you look fantastic!" Noctis felt happy to hear those words cause he liked his outfit himself. Noctis paid for them and walked out, wearing his outfit. After putting his suit in the back, he sat in the drivers seat.

"Now where?"

"You'll see!"

**Well...I didn't want to end it like this, but it is very long! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Noctis and Garnet fan service for this chapter as well as the next! Things will start to unfold and become much more interesting as well as deeper. Do you like Noctis's character so far? and How about Garnets?**


	6. A Shaking Embrace

**After a while of pondering, I finally came to the conclusion on the type of activity Noctis and Garnet should participate in that would loosen Noctis up. Listening to the Remix of Crush Crush Faint reminded me of walking home one night from work and seeing a bunch of teenagers having fun, dancing to that song. No one was fighting, arguing, putting each other was peaceful and the dancing was such a good form of art, not some dirty I think the remixed song suited Noctis and Garnet's unknown desires as well as their own personal feelings towards the things they are currently facing.This chapter is dedicated to _Islesme_. Thank you for being such a wonderful reviewer!**

Noctis noticed how crowded the streets were in the day time. He carefully drove down the street to Sophie's house and parked his car in her drive way. After closing the gate to the drive way, Garnet looked at Noctis.

"What now?" Noctis eagerly questioned Garnet.

"I'm going to show you how we have fun down here!"

"What?"

"Don't complain yet!" Garnet began walking down the street, and Noctis followed closely behind. Noctis looked at everyone he passed by. People passing by smiled and greeted him , and he did the same. It was all too normal and simple for him, that it seemed so weird. Everyone was working hard. Either getting groceries,meat,clothing, or trying to sell to earn money for the day. Everyone was busy, rushing to get to one place or the other. While back at the castle, it was all settled and planned. The atmosphere made Noctis feel a bit calm inside.

"You like it so far?" Garnet softly said.

"It's very soothing...to see everyone so busy and kind to each other."

"It's not always like that Nocti-" Garnet paused then turned to Noctis. He stopped walking and stared at her.

"We need to give you a nick name. I can't walk around saying your _real _name. It will definitely draw attention."

"You're right!" Noctis paused and thought to himself.

"Well...my friends call me "Noc"."

"Noc?"

"Well...Yes, Noc."

"Hmm...Okay! We''ll go with that...Noc." Garnet proceeded down the street with Noctis walking beside her. Finally, they approached a crowd in the middle of the street. Music was heard and people were cheering. Garnet ran up to see what was all the commotion. Noctis paused and hesitated to go towards all the noise and people.

"Noc! Come here!" Garnet said with excitement. Noctis slowly walked up to her. She grabbed him arm and dragged him through the crowd. They made it through to the point where everything was viewable. People were dancing in the clear circle. Random people jumped in as others finished. The dancing were of all different styles. Garnet smiled while Noctis looked very of them were fast with their moves and left Noctis in wonder.

"This is quite interesting!" Noctis yelled to Garnet over the loud music and people.

"Isn't it! This is like a stress reliever for everyone! Everybody dances and isn't judged on the way they dance!"

"They are all doing it so well though!"

"Yeah well...It's all about having fun!" After a few people took their turn, Garnet stared at Noctis. He was so concentrated on the people dancing. Garnet took a deep breath and grabbed his hand. She ran to the center of the dance floor.

"What are you doing?" Noctis was filled with stage fright. Everyone was looking at them, clapping and shouting. Garnet smiled.

"We're not just going to stand there and watch everyone else have fun!" More people jumped in with them and moved to their hearts content.

"I...I don't know what to do!" Noctis looked at her with these pleading eyes.

"That's the best part!" Garnet held both of his hands over hers and spread it across.

"Remember what I said, move with the here, you move with the beat and rhythm of the music." Noctis looked away, feeling no confidence.

"Hey..." Garnet said with the most sincerity. Noctis looked at her. Garnet gently smiled at him.

"It's all about having fun and letting yourself go. Don't be afraid!" Noctis let her words sink in and smiled back at her. A new song had started _**[Crush Crush Faint remix by Unforgettable sound.]**_

and Garnet took the lead, holding Noctis's hands. She twirled into him and out. Noctis was like a lifeless,stringed puppet. As the big entrance of the guitar and drums came in,people jumped in and danced. Noctis studied them as well as moved like she was a part of the thought that this might be his only chance to feel normal and decided to try. He picked up their moves and let his body move on his own.

_**"If you want to play it like a game**_

_**Well, come on, come on, let's play**_

_**Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending**_

_**Than have to forget you for one whole minute"**_

As this part of the chorus came on, Garnet turned and watched him with a smile. Garnet approached him, danced close was too concentrated on her face as well as his moves. The crowd was screaming louder at their perfect duo. After a few moments, Noctis loosened himself up and moved just as well as she did.

_**"Rock and roll, baby**_

_**Don't you know that we're all alone now?**_

_**I need something to sing about."**_

Those words screamed from the radio and Noctis and Garnet were closely together, dancing, moving and Garnet moved, Noctis directed Garnet's next moves with his own. They were moving perfect with each other and everyone loved it. Without noticing, they were the only ones on the dance floor. The song finally ended and Noctis and Garnet were face to face. The crowd was silent and they were both out of breath with their hearts racing. Both of their eyes trembled as they stared into each others.

Several thoughts ran through their minds until the crowd loudly cheered! Noctis and Garnet looked around. Garnet looked at Noctis, who was still looking out into the crowd. He then noticed she was staring at him and looked her way. She was brightly smiling at him. Noctis let out a small chuckle and smiled back at her. Moments later, they were walking alone on a bridge.

"I never felt so...So carefree!"

"You looked like you were having fun!"

"I was indeed! It was very refreshing. No one criticized anyone for acting the way they wanted."

"Well...No one should be told how to act. It's who you are." Garnet said as she stopped walking and looked at Noctis. After a few more steps Noctis stopped and turned to her.

"I am glad you had fun Noc..." Noctis looked out into skies.

"I envy you Garnet...I wish I could live A life such as this..." Garnet shook her head.

"You shouldn't wish to live another life Noc..." Noctis looked at her with confusion.

"There are plenty of people who would die to live a life such as yours..." Garnet looked to the right where there were A few kids sitting on cargo boxes. They were all dirty and skinny.

"Those kids would love to take your place..." Noctis looked at them and a certain pain hit his heart. Garnet looked at him and said,

"So don't take the things you have for granted. Cherish them, and be thankful. Sure a lot of things in your life isn't fair. But what is _fair _in anyone's lives?" Garnet stared at him for a moment, but he was concentrated on those kids.

"Noc...?" Noctis snapped out and looked at Garnet.

"You...Okay...?"

"Ye...Yeah...I'm fine..." Noctis said, looking back at those kids.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes...But uh...Just hold on a second okay? I'll be right back!"

"Wait! Where are you going?" Garnet exclaimed as Noctis walked back down the turned and walked backwards.

"Just stay right there! I will be right back!" Garnet blinked and couldn't figure out what he was going off about. After he turned and walked, Garnet turned and walked towards the railings and leaned. The sky still seemed new, but it was early afternoon. Garnet closed her eyes as the breeze waved her long black hair. Her eyes remained closed until the loud gasps of excitement were heard from children. Garnet turned and saw Noctis bent in front of them with his hand out. Garnet fully turned with her jaw dropped.

"Here...take this home okay..?" Garnet faintly heard Noctis say to those children. He seemed so happy, and so caring.

"Thank you Mr.!" All of the kids said, and one rushed into his arms. Leaving Noctis speechless for a moment. Noctis smiled again and hugged the child back. Garnet's heart was at ease and she smiled at the heartwarming site. After saying goodbye to the kids, Noctis walked back to the bridge and started up it again. Garnet ran off, going to meet up with him. As Garnet approached him, she stopped. She studied him, wondering what he gave to them. Noctis stopped in front of her and smiled.

"What did you do Noc?"

"Huh?"

"What did you give them?"

"I gave them all the money I had left in my pocket..."

"What? How much did you hand them?"

"Hmm...about three hundred gil...Why?"

"What? You gave those kids that much money?"

"Sure, why not?"

"They are too young to be running around with that large sum of money! What if they show it off and someone hurts them for it!" Noctis chuckled and looked back at the boxes they were sitting on.

"They'll be fine. I told them to go straight home. I could see it in their eyes that they were going to do what I asked." Something about what he said touched Garnet's heart. Not only did he give money away to those poor kids, but he put his trust in them as well. He was concerned about those in poverty, unlike anyone else from the government. Even though 300 gil is chump change to him, its a big amount of money to those suffering. Garnet smiled at Noctis.

"Thank you...Noctis..." Garnet murmured. Noctis turned and looked at her.

"Did you say something?"Garnet shook her head.

"No!"

"I could have sworn I heard you say something."

"You heard wrong!" Garnet giggled and walked off. She introduced ice cream to him as well as the several candies down in the city. Some were sour and gave Noctis a huge surprise, leaving Garnet in laughter. Noctis saw many talents throughout the were juggling for money, playing instruments and singing, pet owners made their dogs do tricks as well. What caught Noctis's attention the most was seeing artists drawing portraits of people. Noctis tugged Garnet and pointed to the people drawing.

"You want to go check it out?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

"Of course not. Come on." They walked down and Noctis watched the artists at their work. He studied different portraits and enjoyed them.

"Would you like to be drawn...?" An artist asked them as they were strolling by.

"Oh no! We're fi-"

"Yes Sir!" Noctis shouted with excitement, interrupting Garnet. Noctis sat down on a stool. He stared at Garnet.

"Sit down Garnet!"

"Uh..."

"Hurry and choose M'am. So I can begin the picture." Garnet looked at the artist, then back at Noctis. She stared into his begging, puppy eyes and couldn't resist.

"Okay...!" Garnet said with exhaustion in her voice. Noctis smiled and watched as she pulled a stool next to him. They were close together, but still too far apart.

"Ehh...If you two wouldn't mind coming close together..." The artist said after studying them.

"Huh?" Garnet said.

"You two have the perfect face for a portrait. But this picture needs more emotion. Sit close together and smile!" Noctis moved his stool closer to Garnet's.

"Is this okay sir?"

"More emotion please." Garnet didn't know what more he could have been asking for. Noctis put his arm around Garnet and laid his wrist on her shoulder. Garnet's eyes widened. He gently laid the right side of his head on the top of hers and pushed her closer to him. Garnet's eyes began to shake as her heart trembled.

"Like this?"

"Perfect. Now the both of you need to smile." Noctis smiled. Garnet didn't know how to act. She felt so awkward to be this close to him.

"You too lady..." Garnet woke from her gaze and said,

"What?"

"Smile!" The artist said. Garnet took a deep breath.

_"He may never get another chance..." _Garnet thought while looking at Noctis from the corner of her eye. She relaxed and smiled.

"Now...Do not move until I say so ya hear?" The artist looked to his pad and began to sketch. After what seemed to be forever, He was finally done. Garnet hopped off the stool and stretched. Noctis rushed to see the finish product of the picture. Garnet just noticed that the sun was going down.

_"How long were we sitting there for?"_

"This is my best picture yet!" The artist exclaimed. Noctis looked over and saw them beautifully colored and artist was so detailed, that he even got the shops and people in the back of them. They both seemed so happy and peaceful.

"Can I have this framed?"

"Yeah, but it'll cost you more-"

"I don't mind." After paying the man, Noctis and Garnet thanked him.

"No, thank you." The artist honestly said to started walking back to Sophie's house and Garnet still didn't get a look at the portrait. Noctis was staring at picture was large inside a bigger frame.

"Look..." Noctis turned the portrait so Garnet could see. Garnet couldn't believe how beautiful the picture came out, or how even how beautiful they both looked together. You could never tell that they held any sadness inside. They looked peaceful in the picture, with nothing weighing them down. Garnet smiled.

"I love it..."

"I do too..." They finally reached Sophie's house and Noctis was pulling out of her drive way. Garnet closed the gate and got into his car. They finally reached the castle, and the sun was still visible. They walked in front of the car and Noctis, while holding the portrait, paused. Making Garnet stop.

"Thank you for the wonderful day Garnet...Its the most thoughtful thing anyone as ever done for me..."

"You don't need to thank me Noctis."

"But I do! You opened my eyes to a lot of things today...So thank you..." Garnet smiled and said.

"Your welcome."

"Maybe we could do something like this again..." Garnet was surprised that he said that.

"Yeah...Hopefully!"

"My Lord!" The maids were calling to Noctis. Noctis and Garnet looked at them and walked towards them.

"My Lord!"

"Is there something the matter?"

"My lord, His highness was searching for you a few moments ago."

"Would you happen to know why?"

"He said there was a sudden emergency meeting called. Everyone just go here so-"

Noctis interrupted the maid and rushed inside. Garnet worried about his sudden rush. She looked at the maid and asked,

"Why was this meeting called?"

"I...Honestly do not know..." The maid said with shame. Garnet looked at the doors Noctis rushed through and was concerned. Noctis walked through the doors of the meeting. Everyone stared at Noctis and was standing up over the table instead of sitting in their seats. Leo sat up and said

"What is with your cloths?"

"That isn't of concern right now! Why was this meeting called!" Noctis shouted as he rushed over to his father. Leo sighed and sat down. Everyone looked away. Noctis turned and stared at everyone, wondering why no one speaking.

"Someone say something!" Everyone was still silent. Noctis looked around at everyone in the room. His heart was trembling.

"Tell me! Did...Did something happen to Shin-"

"Noctis...At exactly 3 o'clock..the King of Scartus ordered his cavalry to the small town of Kinsed...And destroyed it..." Noctis's eyes widen.

"It was an act of power, a demonstration...that we cannot make any negotiations with him..."

Noctis searched for his voice, for the strength to speak. But his heart denied him that will for it was scared to ask for the truth. Finally after a few moments Noctis asked,

"What about Shinyu?" Noctis said out of stared at Noctis and said nothing.

"I said what about Shinyu?" Noctis shouted, eager to know the truth. Noctis couldn't find the answer in his father and looked at everyone else. Again, they turned away. Noctis stared at his father.

"Father!" Leo looked at Noctis.

"Where is Shinyu?" King Leo sighed and said

"The fate of this kingdom is at risk Noctis. We mustn't waste time. At any rate King Levian could-"

"Answer me! _You_ sent him there to negotiate! _You_ put his safety at risk!" Noctis put so much emphasize on the word, "You ."Reminding his father that it was all his responsibility. The room was silent. Noctis's heart was slowly dropping. He feared for the worst.

"Where...Is...Shinyu Leo?" Leo looked at Noctis, surprised that he addressed him in such a manner. Leo could tell, by the anger in Noctis's eyes, that he needed to speak.

"Noctis...I haven't heard from him since three days ago. When he told us that they were not pleased with his presence there...Yesterday night, we came to the conclusion that he may not be safe... and you rushed out of here...remember?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Noctis...We don't..." Leo couldn't look Noctis in the eyes anymore.

"We don't think...he is alive..." Noctis's heart sank to the deepest, darkest, and most painful shadows. Noctis's head became tense and his eyes began to shake.

"After the destruction of the village...We doubt...They kept him alive...I'm sorry...Noctis"

Noctis couldn't believe it, didn't want to believe it. His head denied those words,but his heart exposed the trembled back and looked around. His eyes wouldn't stop shaking and his head wouldn't stop a few moments, Noctis rushed out of the hall.

"Noctis! Noctis!" Leo shouted as Noctis moon had conquered the skies, and Garnet was sitting outside on the bench. Garnet was waiting for Noctis, but wondered if she came too early or too late. She was concerned about Noctis and that meeting. She also wondered if waiting there was futile since he could still be in that meeting. Garnet stared into the sky and pondered on many things. Suddenly, tapping of shoes were heard near her. Garnet looked toward the left and saw Noctis standing there with his head down. Her smile quickly faded.

"Noctis...?" Garnet said as she stood up. Noctis didn't budge nor did he make a sound. Garnet slowly walked toward him.

"Noctis...what's wrong?" Garnet asked, still walking toward him. Finally, Garnet was in front of him, but she couldn't see his face.

"Noctis...?" Garnet gasped as he quickly rushed into her and tightly wrapped his arms around her. He buried his face into her didn't know what to do. After a few seconds, Noctis started shaking. Garnet felt him shaking on her own body.

"Noc...tis...?" Noctis was sobbing silently. Soon after, his quiet sobbing turned into loud cries of pain and tightly gripped Garnet and pushed her closer. Garnet's eyes began to shake. She couldn't figure out how to calm him down, or why he was this upset. His pain was worst than the night before. Noctis no longer held in his tears and pain and cried it out, feeling no reason to hide them.

"Noctis!" Garnet said out of concern and tightly held him pain became her tears fell down Garnet's face as she heard the pain and emptiness in his then thought about why she cared so much for him, or even why she became to comfortable around easily accepted these feelings without noticing..._Easily accepted him. _

"It's all my fault Garnet! It's, It's-!" Noctis shouted along his cries. It seemed like his pain couldn't be tamed. Garnet could tell that this shaking pain was held in for so long. She wanted to calm him down more than anything. It was breaking her heart to hear such pain come from someone that always seemed so optimistic. After a period of crying, Garnet sat Noctis down on the bench. He trembled, gasped for breath, and tried to relax his tearful soul. Garnet sat next to him and put her hand on his shoulder, staring at him.

"Noc...tis..." Garnet softly said as Noctis wiped his tears. Noctis took long, deep breaths and exhaled. He sniffled and then said,

"I hope...you will forgive me..."Noctis said with shame as he sniffled.

"For what?"

"I placed my own burdens upon you...and made you upset..."

"-Sigh-" Garnet sighed loudly and looked away from Noctis. Making Noctis look her way.

"You need to stop thinking that way Noctis...People, rather, friends are meant to be there during our time of sorrow and grief. Even if you were placing a burden on me," Garnet looked at Noctis with caring eyes and said.

"Your burden will become mine. And I will help you carry it. No one should ever be alone in life..." Noctis's eyes widen. Her words pierced his heart with a tingling, warm and fuzzy snickered and looked forward. There was a moment of silence until Noctis said,

"You're an amazing person Garnet..."

"Hm...?" Garnet said as she looked at Noctis with confusion. Noctis looked down and said,

"You speak from your heart and you aren't afraid to. My status in life never intimidated you nor did it stop you from being who you are. You...," Noctis looked at Garnet and smiled,

"You make me feel like a normal person...Thank you..." For once, Garnet felt like she really accomplished something. She smiled at her own thoughts.

"You're welcome." Again, there was silence. They were both letting the moment they just shared sink in along with their thoughts.

_"Should I tell her...?" _Noctis argued within himself.

_"Should I ask him what was wrong...or forget about it?"_ Garnet hesitated to speak, but wanted to break the silence. Noctis shook his head and then paused.

"Garnet...?" Garnet was glad the akward silence was broken.

"Yes?"

"Do you believe...that someone is truly cursed to the fate given to them...?"

"Why does it have to be cursed...?"

"Well...Let me put it in other words. Do you think someone is bound to the fate given to them...? Must we let it lead our lives forever...?" Garnet stared at him with shock. As if what he said was a common feeling she shared.

**Everything is slowly unfolding. Things are about to become much more serious now. That is why I had to put all the fun in this chapter. did you enjoy it? Review please and thank you**


	7. So Close, Yet So Far Away

**In this chapter, I will try writing in different point of views. **

_Dedicated to _xo cherry**  
**

_Garnet:  
_

_" Do you think someone is bound to the fate given to them...? Must we let it lead our lives forever...?" Those words rang in my head. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't even answer that for myself. How horrible could his destiny be that he feels like it is one of a curse...? I am sitting here, speechless as he waits for an answer. I don't...want to let him down._

I looked down at the floor and softly said,

"It...It depends on what you are referring "_fate_" to."

"Huh?" Noctis questioned me. "Well you know, in the end we all do share the same fate."

"The same...fate?" Noctis said out of confusion. But his face hinted some sort of a relief that maybe we all share something in common with his problem. That just maybe, he wasn't alone. Sadly, I had to explain it to him.

I pointed up toward the sky and slightly smiled.

"We will all pass on in the end. No matter what we do." Noctis stared at me for a bit. His anxiety and hope slowly diminished from eyes. he looked down and chuckled.

"What?" I am wondering what I said to make him laugh.

"Nothing! Hahaha. Just, I was waiting for something completely different. and you caught me off guard with such an obvious answer." Noctis continued to laugh softly to himself.

_I was glad to see him laugh. Seeing him in pain tore me up inside. It was like watching the strongest person you admire, get beaten down easily. Though, it seems to me like he was forcing his laughter. Behind his smile, I can see his grief. I truly wanted to know what was wrong with him. Was it something about the night before? Is there any connection? I couldn't even think of a possibility. Couldn't be about his parents...Could it?_

"Noctis," I murmured, making Noctis face me again. I stood up and walked forward as I said,

"To be honest, and I speak from my heart, Fate is just a path that develops as we live. But, who is to say we couldn't walk a different way, creating a new path?

I was speaking to Noctis, But I felt like I was also answering myself.I stopped and clenched my fist to my heart.

"Sure, we can just conceive in this so called fate and let it lead our lives. But we have the power to direct our own lives." I squeezed my fist harder and looked down. Trying to consume my own words to build up my confidence as well as Noctis'; and to rid myself of my own personal worries. I looked up and turned to say,

"Just remember, as long as you have the will, anything is possible." Those words hit Noctis' heart. The heavy weight that was once in his heart faded away and left a flustering feeling of hope.

_I felt so free inside. I could never find the words to help me get rid of this weight that destroyed any sense of freedom I had. But now...just because I wanted to help someone else, the words were easy to find. Thank you, Noctis._

Garnet smiled at Noctis. Little did either of them know, that they both shared the same feelings of a rebirth.

_**Noctis:**_

_There is so much I want to tell her. But, will she ever understand? No, of course she would. But it might draw her away. No matter how strong I appear to be, I've always had this weakness...,the worry of my fate. But,_

Noctis looked at Garnet.

_Makes me wonder if meeting her was a part of my fate. Or, did I change it by choosing to go to her bar and saving her that night? How will I ever know what was really fate or coincidental? What if becoming close to her is a part of my fate? Should I separate in order to change my destiny? I...I can't hurt her that way though. But if things go as Father told me, I-._

"Noctis...?" I looked up at Garnet, who was now in front of me.

"Are you okay?" Garnet kindly asked me. Seeing her face, I couldn't help but smile. I stood up and stared into her gentle face.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just lost in the words from your beautiful speech." I saw how embarrassed and proud she was. Such a beautiful soul...trapped in a ugly world filled with corruption. I sighed at the thought that I have witnessed the cruelty of this place. I am glad there is still an innocent,loving heart out there in the world. That heart's name, is Garnet.

Moments passed and we talked about the different lifestyles we grew up in. I dared to question her of her parents, but something told me not to. I sensed a strong barrier around her that she created herself without noticing. For some reason, I yearned to get through it, in order for me to help her, like she has done for me. But with my manners, I wonder how I will ever achieve that goal. She is probably the same way. Which is why she won't ask me about my problems.

"I hope everything works out for you Noctis." Garnet softly said.

Surprisingly, she finds ways to care for me, without knowing anything. How will I ever get that chance, when she never hints me of any of her own problems? Maybe, time will have to tell. All I can do is wait for the right moment.

"Thank you for your concern." I feel like such a fool.I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I hope...everything works out for you as well Garnet." Right after I spoke those words, I felt the back of my hair stand up. An awkward feeling fell into my gut, making it tight. Garnet was silent. I must have said something wrong.

"What...did you mean by that?" Garnet said almost whispering. I felt like I would say something else that was stupid without thinking. I should just be honest with her.

"You...You know. That night you left crying..." I saw the sorrow and shame in her eyes as she looked away. Why did I bring that night up!

"I just...You still never told me if you were okay from that night. I feel like you...just move on past your worries."

(I'm just ranting and not getting to the point. She is completely silent now.)

"Sometimes you need to just move on and walk forward." Garnet boldly said.

"But, just moving on from a problem doesn't solve it."

" Yes it does. It actually gets rid of my grief and gives me hope for a new day."

"Garnet, it's like stepping over a rock on a path. Even if you pass it, that rock will always remain there." I said looking at Garnet.

"Why should I mind if a rock is laying somewhere? I got passed it, and it's none of my concern."

"Well, what if you have to turn and walk back down that same path?"

"I'll just move on like I did last time."

"You're not getting the point here Garnet. You can't just runaway from your problems all the time. Cause they will return. Wouldn't it be better if you just solved it and got it out of your way?"

I sensed that she was becoming irritated and uncomfortable. I looked away and took a deep breath and exhaled.

"My apologies Garnet. It's not my place to tell you to do anything."

"The sad truth is. You're right Noctis..." Garnet said as she looked up at the sky ahead of her. I looked at her, surprised she agreed with me. She turned and smiled at me.

"But there is always a time and place for everything. I'll face my problems when I'm ready to. Noctis, you don't always have to tackle your problems head on. Look at them from afar and think of the many ways you can solve them."

"I didn't mean to criticize you "

"Sometimes, people need to hear what they don't want to hear... So they could stop running from the truth and just face it." Garnet said as she calmed her voice.

I can't believe how open minded Garnet is. Everyone else in my life would become so offended. They are so arrogant that they only want to hear the positive comments to help build up their pathetic self esteem. She is so...-

"Noctis?" My heart jumped as I came to my senses. She completely caught me off guard as I spaced out into her face.

"Oh! Erm..um...forgive me.I was lost at thought." I tried to snicker the awkwardness away. This is how it feels to it be embarrassed huh? Damn my ignorance.

"You're doing it again." Garnet said teasingly. I quickly turned to her and said,

"Excuse me?"

"You become quiet and your eyes space out. You must have a lot on your mind huh?"

"Hehe...I don't know if "a lot" is fitting but, yes, I do have a lot on my mind." I said looking up at the sky.

"Is it anything bad?" Garnet questioned.

"huh?" I said staring back at Garnet.

"You know, the things on your mind. Is it about anything bad?"

"No...not really. Just a few minor problems. Nothing to worry about, really."

"Hmm...Okay! I'll take your word for it!" Garnet said standing up from the bench.

"But! If you ever need someone to talk to. I am here, okay?" I tried but couldn't stare into her cheerful face. I looked down and quietly sighed, knowing I had lied to her. In a few moments, I gathered the courage to put a smile on and faced her. I stood up and said,

"I'll keep that in mind." Those words, I really meant.

"Well...I really need to go. It's kind of late." Garnet said pointing back at the mansion.

"I'll walk you again, if you...wouldn't mind my presence until then."

"Not at all."

I feel like I am using her company to keep my problems out of my head. Am I really that selfish? We stood at the front of her room door, and I hesitated to tell her the one truth I could possibly tell her...for now...

"Garnet...?" I said staring at the floor.

"Yes?" Garnet stood, staring at my eyes for a while. Her smile vanished because I took so long to gather the words.

"What is it Noctis...?" Before she could take the step forward that she attempted, I lifted my head and said

"You might, not see me for a few days." Quickly, I saw the concern flood her emotions through her eyes and face.

"I'll be busy with the governors and my father. You know, the boring stuff. I just thought, I would let you know."

"Oh. Okay...Sure! See you whenever then!" Her words, judging by her voice, didn't seem promising. Or even truthful

"Goodnight Garnet."

**Sorry this chapter is soo short. I do like writing this way. So I stopped. I will QUICKLY update**

**soon, like tomorrow or the day after! Promise. please reviews...NEEDED IN THIS CHAPTER.**


	8. Pride

**Dedicated to Nancy. I will try to write my own way and still add point of views okay. Enjoy.**

**Garnet:**

I sat there, in the ballroom, which was covered up wall to wall. Sophia and Ruby seemed to get along great like two best friends. I felt rather alone and ignored. It's been a week since I saw Noctis. It also didn't help that I was bored out of my mind. I roamed around the palace, trying to find something to rid of my boredom.

"The palace may be big, beautiful, and eye catching...But there is nothing to do around here!"

As I groaned about my boredom, I slouched against the wall, looking out the shiny glass window. I saw Noctis on the other side through a window, sitting with his elbow propped up on the arm of the chair, laying his face against his hand.

He seemed so uninterested or lost in his thoughts. I began to wonder if living in poverty was just as bad as living as he did.

"No...At least he has a roof over his head." I said to myself out loud. I turned and walked away.

**Noctis:**

I cannot bear this any longer. Listening to them make all the decisions on their own. My father just simply agreeing. Shinyu...he...wouldn't want me to let things fall this way.

Noctis clenched his hands into fists as he said,

"I can't let his death be in vain."

I stood up and slammed my hands on the table. Startled, everyone stopped talking and looked at me.

"I don't want any of their men in our city!"

"And how else will we reach a compromise?" My father said without looking at me.

"They obliterated a neighboring town of ours, a town who depended on our protection. They killed one of our own men! How could you still sit here and think about negotiating?"

"You speak so ignorantly! You think we should just go to war? You think that will solve everything?"

I bit my tongue, but my eyes showed much of my anger as my father shouted back at me.

"You would rather have them step all over us. Letting them do whatever they want?"

"We will do whatever means necessary!"

"Until what? They attack us? They kill our civilians? Or until they attempt to get exactly what they want from us?"

"I would never endanger our family's treasure."

"But are you willing to sacrifice the lives of our people to protect it?" I protested

"A few in numbers would die. Compared to the lives that might be lost if it got into their hands."

"How could you think that way? A life is worth living, worth saving no matter who they are!"

"Son, as protector and wielder of our family's treasure, you cannot think this way. You think in life, you could save everyone? People die everyday. You need to come into terms with that."

"And what? Only care for myself?"

"-sigh-...If that's the nicest way to put it, then yes. You have more responsibility than protecting your own life. Remember that." My father brutally said. I have always known this, heard those words from his mouth but still, my heart ached and the blood in my veins began to boil.

**Garnet:**

Hours have passed and I still found nothing to do. I walked all around the mansion and walked through the garden. The sites were beautiful, but nothing truly kept me occupied. I decided to try and leave to walk around town. I walked out, down the bridge and kindly asked the man to open the gate for me. He told me to wait. I wondered why and he said a few cars would arrive. He wouldn't want to mistaken the King of their arrival by opening it for me.

I stood there and tapped the tip of my foot on the ground. I just realized I had left my bag in my room. I told the man I would be back and bowed my head, turned and ran off. It took me a long time, but I finally found my bag in Sophie's room. I forgot she needed it because she stored her make up in it.

I left a note on Sophie's desk and ran out. As I walked throughout the hallways, I saw a bunch of cars already parked outside. I thought nothing of it, but I knew I had to get out of here before things got too hectic.

Instead of going down the main stairs to reach the front entrance, I went down the stairs into the dining hall. I saw the doorway leading me out towards the main hall. I ran out and slowed down as I saw Noctis, the King, and his men standing there, not looking at me but looking at the people walking in. No one payed any attention to me. I stared at them for a moment until I heard the tapping of shoes hit the marble floor. I turned and I stared at the men walking in.

My whole entire being froze, my heart sank deep, and my own emotions choked me. My eyes were set on the man who lead his men in suits. He was dressed of nobility. His long black hair. The stinging coldest in his eyes. I remember it like a haunted picture painted within my memory. I couldn't catch my breath, nor see anyone else but him.

Rampaging images of him behind his king, barging into my home. My mother screaming for my father. I was...I was hiding? My head ached immensely. I couldn't fight off my memories.

"Garnet...?" Sophie cautiously asked, slowly coming forth through the door way.

**Noctis:**

I looked at Garnet, and she was holding her head. She trembled a step back and then fell to the ground.

"Garnet!" Sophie shrieked. I wanted to run to her, but as my body moved forward, my father put his hand on my chest, gesturing me to stay put. Though I didn't want to, I remained there and turned away. And looked at our despicable guests.

"Garnet! Wake up honey! Garnet!" Sophie gently shook her, holding her by both of her shoulders. I looked from the corner of my eye and she seemed discolored. What could have possibly happened to her?

General Nigel stopped in front of us, following like dogs, so did his men.

"Morning gentle men, your Highness. Nigel said, slightly bowing his head towards my father.

He smiled at us and then my father. The way he smiled irritated me. I clenched my hands into fists and only dreamed of hitting him. I could clearly see the evil within his gray eyes.

"Might I ask what is going on over there?" He pointed at the unconscious Garnet, who Sophie was picking up. I could see that he was trying to get a good look at Garnet and Sophie.

"It's nothing to worry about. Shall we?" My father said, faking a smile. My father walked up the stairs, leading Nigel and his men. My men followed closely behind. I waited at the bottom of the stairs, glaring at Nigel. I followed slowly behind and there was total silence. Finally, we were all seated in the conference hall.

"This is a beautiful palace you have here King Leo." Nigel said, looking around the hall.

"Its nothing really." My father calmly said. I stared at Nigel, when he looked back down at me and my father, the glimmer in his eyes vanished. His facial expression seemed to have changed.

"Now, I am not here to waste any time. So, lets get to each others point."

His arrogant tone disgusted me from the start, but now his tone was a bit deeper, his eyes seemed emptier. It was like he was a complete different person. But it didn't fool me, I saw this in him from the moment he walked in.

"Well, what a way to put it."

Leo said as he exhaled. Nigel smiled at the comment.

"We know you came here to reach a compromise... I want to know what your plans are. Them I will list mine and maybe we could come to an agreement." My father sternly said.

"Well, The King told me what his plans were." Nigel spoke so arrogantly.

"Then, enlighten me, what would he like?"

" The crystal."

My father and I jumped out of our seats. All of my men stared at Nigel, who was still smiling.

"You dare ask that of us?" My father shouted.

"The thing is, we have been demanding it since the start."

"There can't be a compromise if you don't respect our restrictions!" I shouted.

"Who said anything about a compromise?" Nigel said, still smiling. Nigel stood up. My soul felt threatened. His face shown that he was certain he would get what he wanted.

"We came to compromise for your benefit. It was never a promise. You are the ones who are trying to avoid a war with us. You have no right to even try and negotiate with us!"

I felt so much rage in me, my father had the exact same facial expression as I did.

"What are you trying to say?" Leo shouted out of anger.

"That you, King Leo, and your kingdom are at the mercy of Scartus. So it would be smart to do exactly what we ask."

"What do you want with our crystal?" My father shouted. Trying to figure out their motives.

"They contain so much power. Why should you be privileged to such a power?"

"You had your own! But you lost it. And that wasn't even truly yours!"

"The crystals come from different lines of families. There has only been two found during this time. Each of them possessing different powers. We cannot be threatened by your power any longer."

"We never threatened anyone!" My father said in his defense.

"But you easily can, can't you? Yet, you failed to awaken it's powers. We aren't going to wait around until you do. You see, this is just for our protection. My king is very concerned of his people."

It was silent for a moment. My father was lost at words. But Nigel's speech of doing this for the protection of Scartus would have been the only reason I wouldn't think twice, if I didn't already know he was bluffing about the whole thing.

"You liar." I softly said, trying to hold back all I wanted to say.

"Excuse me?" Nigel said with the expression of being offended. I looked straight into his eyes and said,

"You really want us to believe you, and your selfish, power hungry king wants our crystal so you could be sure your people aren't in danger? Your King, someone who somehow obtained one crystal a few years back, but lost it. Now that he found out we had one, you came attacking us!"

"What are you implying?"

"That you want our crystal for war!" I shouted as loudly as I could. The room was in complete silence.

"You plan on taking our crystal, leaving us to think you would keep the peace, but will turn and attack us with our guards down!" Nigel stared at me for a moment. He then smiled and began to laugh. I felt mocked, and underestimated.

"You have a smart boy, King Leo." My father looked surprised at his words.

"Even without the crystal, we would be able to crush your pathetic city." Nigel said with arrogance. My men stared at my father. I kept my eyes on Nigel.

"So this is your last chance. "Hand over the crystal or suffer the wrath of our King." Those were the King's words himself." Nigel laughed. I struggled to fight my feelings from within. My anger is slowly winning the best of me. I looked at my father, and awaited his response. We all did actually. My father looked up at Nigel, with a serious face.

"We will not bestow you what you desire. The crystal is a family crest, and will remain that way. I will not let you belittle us any longer. If its war you threaten us with, then so be it."

Everyone was shocked but remained silent.

"We may suffer, but that would still be the verdict if we did hand over the crystal." For once, I felt proud of my father. He didn't let them hurt the pride of this family and our kingdom.

"Ha. Impudent fool. You may be confident in your words now. But, we'll make you wish you never refused us."

Nigel said with a smile then walked out of the room. Right behind him like the dogs that they are, his men rushed out. Everyone but my father and I exhaled, releasing their anxiety. The room was filled with silence, awkwardness, and frustration. But deep in my heart, through all of those feelings, I felt proud.

**Garnet:**

I blinked as the only vision I saw was the ceiling. I felt light headed, and everything was brighter than usual. I looked around and saw that I was in my room. Sophie rushed to me and grasped my hand.

"Oh Garnet! Are you okay?" Nothing would come out of my mouth. I just stared into her worried eyes.

"What happened to you back there?" That's when I remembered, the man I saw. The memories that I tried so hard to push out came rushing back. I closed my eyes and cover the sheets on my face.

"Garnet...?" Sophie said with a large sigh. She knew I wouldn't budge and tell her the truth. Nor, would I like to lie to her.

"We should leave the palace huh?"

I looked up at her from under the covers.

"Wh...Why...?"

"You're sick. You need to be home." I know that Sophie knows I am not sick. But she is lying to make me feel better about not telling her the truth. She is so kind.

" I..." I whispered. I slowly made myself sit up.

"I don't want to be the reason you lose out on a once in a lifetime chance." I softly said. I yearned for nothing more than to lay down and rest. My head was twirling and my eyes could barely stay open.

"You're more important than some "chance"." Sophie said with a smile. I shook my head and placed my hands over hers.

"I won't allow myself to meddle in your dreams. I am fine. I am just exhausted." I saw sorrow in Sophie's eyes.

"So please, stay until you are finished." Her eyes didn't change.

"If...you want, I will go home, reopen the bar for business while you stay here."

"You must stay here." Sophie suggested and pleaded rather than commanded. I shook my head.

"I am just in the way. If I wasn't here, you would be working instead of waiting by my bedside."

"Garnie..." Sophie seemed sad and knew she couldn't change my mind. I looked down at my sheets and squeezed them.

"I'm sorry Sophie."

"Well, at least...think about it okay? It won't be the same without you here..." Sophie said, rubbing my cheek with her hand. She smiled, got up and walked to the door.

"Get some rest and think on it okay?"

"Hmhm!" I tried my best to cheerfully answer Sophie. I immediately laid down and turned over. I knew I wanted to leave for sure. If that man comes around anymore I...don't want to be here just to be reminded.

Garnet fell asleep, facing the side where the window was. Several hours later, she opened her eyes and was in complete shock.

I watched as Noctis stood before me. He was looking out the window, with his hand touching the glass. The darkness of the outside indicated how late it was. He seemed to be deep in thought as he stared out into the courtyard. I immediately closed my eyes as he slowly began to turn my way. I heard footsteps walking towards me. I knew he was right in front of me by now. Then, I felt weight on my bed right beside me. My heart trembled for some reason as he sat next to me. Suddenly, I felt a warm hand gently rub my face as he pushed my bangs to the side.

"What happened to you...?" Noctis said with a sigh. He laid his hand on my hair, I felt his eyes staring at me. My heart was racing. I had the urge to open my eyes but, that would be so awkward. He would know I was awake the whole time. I was praying that he would do nothing more. As soon as I did, he got off my bed. I heard nothing for a moment, then heard his shoes tapping away. The door opened and shut. I hesitated, but I slowly opened my eyes. I sat up and looked around to see that he had left the room. I exhaled and calmed myself down.

I smiled at the thought that he was so kind to me. He cared enough to come visit me. I wish I had done things differently and had my eyes opened. It was rude of me to purposely close my eyes, when he came to make sure I was okay. Also to add that I haven't seen him this whole week. I slammed my head back down on the pillow and sighed.

"What is wrong with me...?" I softly said to myself. I wondered why but, I was hoping he would return. Sadly, he never did that night.

**Reviews! What do you guys think? Is it progressing a bit too slow?**


	9. Departure and Reunions

**This chapter is dedicated to Nancy, Emily, and Vykie. Thank you guys.**

**Garnet:**

I woke up the next morning and felt better. I wondered what time it was as I walked around the room.

I got my suitcase and began packing my stuff. I sighed at the thought that I wouldn't be able to say goodbye to Noctis since he is so busy. I barely had anything so it took me about ten minutes. I looked out the window and smiled. I'll cherish the memories I had there with him. I took my rolling suitcase, and my book bag and strolled out of my room. I walked into the ball room and Sophie rushed to me.

"You made your decision?"

"Yes..." I sadly said. I really didn't want to leave. But it was best for me.

"Are...Are you sure about this Garnet?"

"Sophie, haha! You're acting like I am going overseas. If you miss me, just come visit YOUR home."

I tried to lighten things up with a laugh, but Sophie just stared at me with sadden eyes. She rushed into me, wrapping her arms around me.

"You're all grown up on me." Sophie sadly said.

"Huh?" I pushed Sophie off of me to look at her.

"It's only been 3 years Sophie!" I joked.

"But you've grown within those years. I watched you develop your kind personality, and become a strong, beautiful young lady. At least...I feel that way."

Sophie is always so honest with the how she feels. I smiled at the thought, that she felt this way about me. I know I have to say something, and be honest about it.

"You're right Sophie.." Sophie looked at me.

"I..had been a wanderer since the age of eleven. Several people took me in for a short time. But none of them treated me as wonderful as you have. Nor did they ever get a conversation or smile from me. I was a mute, and I always kept to myself."

Sophie stared at me, astonished.

"So, yes! You did watch me grow. You helped me through life, and helped me find who I wanted to be. With your love and generosity, I became this kind girl you and everyone knows."

I looked down.

"I...I don't know what would have became of me, if you never came into my life. I fear the thought and I am just thankful."

I smiled at my own words and looked up at Sophie, who had tears in her eyes.

"Oh. Garnet!" Sophie embraced me, tighter this time. I held her back and smiled. I felt a bit teary on the inside. After letting her calm down and saying my farewell for now and walked out of the palace.

**Noctis:**

Father summoned me into his head quarters. I stood there as he stared out the window from behind his desk.

"One of our guest is leaving..."

I stood there quiet and confused. My father turned around and said,

"The one who fainted the other day, she is walking out with her luggage."

"Is that so...?" Though it saddened me to hear she was leaving, I tried to hide it from my father. I knew it was probably best for her anyways.

"You're not bothered?" My father asked with eyes that could tell I was deceiving him.

"No...Father. Why do you ask such a question?" My eyes looked away and looked back at my father as I spoke to him.

"It's just a question I wanted to ask. That is all." I remained silent.

"Son, you know why you're here?" I looked at my father straight in his eyes.

"I have a few ideas...But I'd rather hear everything from you and not waste any time." My father snickered and put his hands on his desk.

"Unfortunately, we're stuck within a war. It may not seem like it has begun yet. But, I wanted to clarify everything with you before it gets too late." I looked away and sighed to myself. War was inevitable, but it was still something I didn't want.

"I am placing you as Major general of the army." I was astonished by the news.

"Father?" My eyes widened.

" As bearer of our crystal, you don't belong under anyone's order. You are the strongest in our kingdom. The responsibility must fall within your hands."

"I never asked for such power..." I softly whispered to myself.

"What?"

"I never asked for any of this!"

"Then what do you want?"

"I would rather fight alone!"

"Are you asking to die?" I couldn't find the words to respond in time.

"You haven't fully awaken the powers of the crystal. And you think you can win battles alone without your allies?"

"You mean, pawns..."

"They are the servants of our kingdom. They would be proud to die protecting the son of their King."

"I would rather die then have people sacrifice themselves for my mistakes!"

"You need to stop thinking that way! It makes you weak! Sometimes I worry about you being on the battlefield. Makes me wonder if you have what it takes to kill someone threatening your life!"

" A lot of changes can happen in the heat of the moment." My father began to irritate me.

"Noctis, there is always one rule in war." My father said walking up to me.

"It's either kill, or be killed." My father stared into my angry eyes. He smiled and put his hands on my shoulders.

" Soon or later, you'll see where I am coming from."

It's true, we need to kill to defend our lives. But killing wasn't something I wanted to do. Even if it wasn't for defending my life, we would have to kill just to win the war. Maybe I am weak at heart. I care too much for a life. I need to change, if I want to protect all the innocence that lies within the hearts of my people.

**Garnet:**

I was strolling through tons of people, rolling my suitcase, through the crowded streets. I felt free again, the sounds of people talking, people selling items. Children laughing and running around. This is the scenario I missed. But still, I felt guilty for not saying goodbye to Noctis. But this was something I needed to do one my own.

"Garnie!" The children yelled as they ran up to me. I put my book bag down and hugged them as they embraced me.

"Hey guys! It's been a while hasn't it?" They giggled and nodded their heads. Finally, I sat on my bed.

The house was so silent and empty. I actually felt depressed over it.

It's been about two weeks now, and I have been running the bar as usual. Everything went smoothly and I've learned to live on my own. Silly, I actually felt like I was maturing in such a way. Even though I lost my parents at a young age, Sophie was always like a motherly figure to me.

"The general of Scartus himself came down here almost a month ago to talk to King Leo." I was eavesdropping as I dried cups in front of one of my customers. He was an old man, talking to his fellow elderly friend. Though I was trying not to be noticed, I stared right at him, wondering what he was talking about.

"Is is true that the General hasn't came back at all?" The old man's friend said.

"Yes, which means, it isn't good." I widen my eyes. I was trying to stray away from where they were taking this conversation.

"C'mon! Just because he hasn't returned doesn't mean the meeting went bad." His friend said shaking his hand.

"I have a close friend, and his cousin works as a guard in the castle. He says that his cousin told him that while standing at the door, he heard yelling."

"This sounds so cliche. He said, she said crap. I'm not listening to you." His friend said in an exhausted way, trying to turn around to get back to his drink.

"No, listen! He says the voices sounded like the Prince and the King. That they were yelling about a crystal or something!" I was shocked. The word crystal sparked a part of my memory that I completely forgotten without noticing. The old men looked at me. Without noticing, I was spacing out at them.

"Ma'am?" I blinked and took a deep breath.

"Yes?" I kindly said.

"Are you, alright?"

"W...Why yes! I am sorry for intruding on your conversation." I put the cup down and walked away, buying time by asking other customers how they were. After that, my head was somewhere else. I felt terrible about it because I didn't notice a few of my customers who kept constantly repeating themselves about their orders. The crystal just stayed on my mind like it was printed on there. It wouldn't go away. I had this urge inside me that filled me with suspense. I had to hurry up and get out of work so this feeling would go away.

Finally, work was over. It was quite dark outside and I quickly walked down the street. I took a few subways, and continued walking. My mind set on my destination. I passed the place where Noctis took me to look at the fireflies. That is when I remembered why it looked familiar. My home, my real home wasn't too far from here. I walked into the subways and took the train to leave Nalia. Hours passed and it felt like an eternity.

I don't know what time is was, but I finally left the kingdom of Scartus. Mountains and nature was all that surrounded me. I tried to remember for the life of me, but I let my heart lead me and I walked on. An hour of walking and I turned to see the Kingdom so far away. It triggered a picture in my mind. I remembered seeing this same view, though some buildings weren't completely built, as I walked towards the kingdom. By that, I knew I was going in the right direction.

I grew tired and sat on a large rock. I felt like this was futile. My home could be either occupied by someone else, or torn down. I took a couple of short breaths and looked around. I saw a chimney in the distance. I got up and ran forward. I came closer to the house and stood on a steep grassy hill. I looked out at the view. It was so beautiful. The moon was huge and I looked below to see the wooden cabin that was my home. In front was a sand road and off the road was another grassy hill that was cut off by a flowing river. The rest, was surrounded by a forest. I took in the scenery and stared out for a while.

Then I stumbled down the hill and reached my house. I stood in front of the entrance. Time hit it hard. Cobwebs were everywhere, the wood was chipping and the hinge of the door rusted off making the door lopsided. I hesitated to open the door. I took out my flashlight from my bag and went into... my home...

"Ack!" I choked on the dust that whirled away. I covered my face and walked forward. I was in the kitchen. I walked near the sink and remembered my mom use to wash the dishes and smile at me. I smiled at the happy memories. But...they were only memories...

"Garnet! You came here for a reason!" I tried to remind myself so I wouldn't get too carried away. I turned and stared out into the dining room. I touched the table and thought about how father would always try and built something. As I walked on the wooden floors, one of them creaked in the most. I paused and looked down. I flashed my light on the exact spot and knelt down.

I pushed in the rectangle shaped wood and tried to push it down. I had almost forgotten that father would always slide the wood from the weak spot. After doing so, I flashed the light inside and there it was, the box. I pulled it out and dusted it off. I was scared to open it. I took it outside and sat on the grassy hill, the exact spot where mother and I would sit. I looked up at the moon for guidance.

"Please...Give me courage to look inside..." I looked down at the box. It was made out of wood. But it was glossy and smooth. Weird designs and symbols surrounded the frame of the box and an unknown symbol rested on the top of it. I studied it, but it didn't look familiar at all. I put my hands on each side and paused.

"Okay..." I braced myself. I opened the top and my eyes ran all over. A beautiful pendant rested upon a purple cloth made out of silk. The pendant was a beautiful semi big crystal that seemed to be missing it's other half. The crystal was connected into this silver crown like top. The necklace part was also silver but thin. I lifted the pendant and it left its mark into the silk. It was a bit heavy despite it's size. I suppose the weight all came from the crystal.

The moon sparkled the crystal's true colors. It was silver with a hint of a colorful radiance on the inside. I moved it away from the moon and it looked plain and silver. But still, it shined. The other side of the crystal was smooth. I twisted the necklace by its chain back and forth, making the crystal turn round and round in front of my eyes.

"It's beautiful..." Through the crystal, I saw a small round red light. I put my arm down making the crystal leave my face. It was a firefly. Then came a green one. Other colors came in front of my eyes. I looked around and saw tons of them coming up from the grass. I was surrounded by colorful fireflies. Though I was accompanied by them, It was silent and I was alone. Though I tried, tears filled my eyes. I couldn't fight it. Actually, I didn't have to fight it anymore. I pushed my face into my knees and sobbed. I missed my mother. The times we shared. The way I lived in the past. My father. I wanted it back more than anything. I was stripped of them too early before I could really ever know them or understand enough for me to know them. How they felt, what they went through, why they argued, or why they loved each other. I was ignorant to that. All I knew was of their love for me. I yearned to know more. But never would I be able to. I gripped the necklace in my fists. The fireflies, surrounding me...

REVIEWS? Am I being too descriptive of Garnet's feelings. I feel that her words could cause confusion on how she really felt. The story is finally reaching its true plot. Thank you for reading


	10. The Crystals

**Hey guys! Sorry it is taking me so long to update! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It has taken a long time, but finally the plot of the story will be revealed. Please review. This chapter is dedicated to: ****Caelum-of-Love! ****She is also writing a NoctisxGarnet Fanfic. Please view it. It's amazing! .net/u/2328994/Caelum_of_Love**

**Garnet:**

I woke up to bright blue sky filled with clouds. My head feels heavy. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. My back hurt a bit and I still feel tired. I looked around and noticed that I am still in front of my old home! I'm shocked that I fell asleep on the grass without noticing . I sighed and looked at the view ahead of me. My family's pendant is around my neck. I could feel its cold chain resting on my neck as well as the weight of the crystal. I looked down and grabbed the crystal within my palm of my hand and stared at its charm. I let my body fall back on the grass with my arms spread out. Took a deep breath and quickly exhaled. The breeze felt nice and my surroundings calmed me. It took me some time, but I returned to Sacria. I was moping the streets with the box in my side bag.

I couldn't stop thinking. The echoes of the people on the street went in one ear, out the other. Days spent at the bar were quiet and simple. It's been about 3 weeks since I left the palace and seen Sophie. I wonder why I keep count. The bar is half full and I just stood around watching my customers while they laughed and went about.

(I feel different somehow... ) I gripped the crystal in my hand. I slightly smiled. I don't feel alone or depressed anymore. This necklace makes me feel like my parents are here with me. I snickered at my own thoughts. Maybe it's just because its a piece of my childhood memory. I've tried so hard to avoid my past all these years. But finally, I faced it and went to my old home. My soul feels relieved of it's grief and guilt that I feel like I could face the world.

"Miss, another please!" A young man shouted.

"Coming up!" I smiled and turned to get another cup when a large bang shook the bar and left us in shock. I stopped and looked out the window hoping to see the cause of the horrible sound. It became quiet for a bit... and I calmed down. I looked at my customers who started whispering their thoughts about the sound that mimicked an explosion. Few seconds later, a louder explosion was heard. I ran from behind the counter and opened the door, my customers followed . I ran outside and paused. People were running, flames and smoke filled the morning sky. I heard horses and many footsteps and looked to the left. Soldiers were chasing the civilians. My eyes widened.

"What's going on!" A man behind me yelled. I couldn't figure out what was going on, or why. But I know that we must start running.

"I don't know, but let's go!" I said turning the other way and running. My heart began to race as gunshots rang in our ears. Why is this happening? The group that followed behind me grew smaller as they separated into alleys. I looked at a mother and child running and slowly stopped running.

("The children!") The small group stopped and looked at me.

"Garnet! We need to go!" An old man said to me. I stared into their frightened faces. I can't decide what I should do.

"Garnet please!" I stared at the man and then focused my eyes on the rest of the scared group.

"Keep moving! " I said sternly. I turned and ran back.

"Garnet!" the crowd yelled as I ran back. I went into alleys and down other streets. Trying to avoid the soldiers. I saw that our soldiers were fighting them back. I started running into stores and homes.

Finally, I reached home and looked around frantically. I barged my gate open and saw the two boys and their sister crouching against the corner of the wooden fence, shaking. I ran to them, bent down, and held out my hand.

"It's okay now..." The boy took my hand and embraced me. He was sobbing on my shoulder. I hugged him back and placed my hand on his head.

"Sshh...your going to be okay." I softly said trying to calm the boy. I looked at his brother and sister and held out my hand.

"Come on..." They both rushed to hug me. I tried to tell myself that everything would be okay. But, in all honesty, I am afraid. I took them off of me and looked at them.

"Remember that top secret place we use to hide in Sophie's bar? The cellar in which its door is hidden under the mini rug on the floor?" I said smiling at them

"Yeah!" All three of them answered.

"We need to get there. And when we do, I don't want you to make any noise or come out until I come and get you! Alright?"

"Yes..." They answered me. I put them in back of me as I walked out of the gate. The streets are cleared enough for us to run. I grabbed them and put them closely in front of me as I ran into a building.

We continued running into houses and buildings and exited at the back doors. One of the boys tried to open the next door which lead to outside, but I saw two soldiers running by. I grabbed him and ducked down with everyone else. He looked at me with pleading eyes

"I'm sorry...!" He cried. I patted his head and whispered.

"It's okay...Next time, stay close behind me and let me go first understand?" They all nodded their heads. I peeked out the window and noticed that they were gone. I got up and slightly opened the door and stuck my head out, peeking around. No soldiers in sight. I opened the door and told the kids to run, and I followed behind them looking left to right, making sure no one is coming. I heard their sister scream and paused to look at them.

"Oh my...!" I gasped as my eyes widen at the sight. The little girl was crying as the boys hugged her. There were dead civilians everywhere, men, women and a few children. I held back my tears and choked on them.

"Come on, we need to go..." I said softly, trying to push them along.

**NOCTIS:**

I am getting pushed around by everyone yelling and screaming. Telling me to get in the car to get evacuated. I continued to fight and refuse. Its chaotic here, but the true hell is out there in my kingdom. I turned to Sophie who looked like she didn't know what to do.

"Sophie...?" She didn't answer me but looked at me with these pleading eyes filled with confusion.

"They won't let me leave your highness!" I didn't know what to say to her. She ran to me and grabbed my arm and shouted.

"They won't let me leave! Garnet is out there!" Sophie screamed. How could I have forgotten? She is in danger!

"Garnet! Please I need to get out there to find her! She is all I have!" Sophie cried. I looked to her and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Miss Sophie! I will find her! You must go and hide with the others."

"No! I'm coming with you!" Sophie protested.

"I won't allow it. If something happened to you, Garnet wouldn't forgive herself!"

Sophie stared at me and nodded her head. I turned and ran out the door.

"Be careful!" My men were surprised at the fact that I still haven't left yet. I rushed to my car and opened the driver's seat door. I jumped inside and locked the door as I saw my men rushing towards me. I started the car and drove like a maniac. The one guarding the gate moved as I rushed through it at top speed, breaking the gate. I knew there wasn't any time to spare. I drove staring at the site ahead of me, my city filled with rising smoke...

**Garnet:**

We're in a building next door to the bar. Soldier's kept coming down the road. I needed to get them to safety before they start barging into every home. I waited a little while and decided it was safe enough for us to run out the only door, which was the front door, and into the bar from the side door.

"No matter what, don't stop for anything." I repeated myself to the kids. I questioned myself if they knew how serious this is. I quickly opened the door and ran out. They waited till I gave the signal and I waited for them to run pass me. We turned the corner and met close contact with a soldier. I rushed and rammed him down, falling to the ground in the process. Their little sister stood in fear.

"I said to keep going!" I shouted as I tried to get quickly.

"Go!" The girl finally moved. It was too late for me to turn. The soldier put his rifle over my neck and pulled me close to him, choking me in the process. I felt air headed and scared. Out of reaction, I elbowed him with all my might, countless times. He tightened his grip and moved back, but I didn't give up. I then hit his knees with the heels of my boots, causing him to collapse on one knee and loosening his grip in the process. I turned and kicked him under his chin with the tip of my boot with all my might and tried to run away, but met the end of a shotgun. I fell to the floor faster than a pencil falling. My head ached like crazy and I felt dizzy. The feeling of a warm liquid rushing from the top of my head down my face made me realize how hard I was bashed. I tried to look up, but I already knew that both of the soldiers stood before me...At least, they're focused on me which means the kids got away safely...

**Noctis:**

I couldn't help but notice the many corpses even though I tried to ignore it. I have to check Sophie's bar first before rampaging through the city looking for her. A kid ran onto the road and I quickly swerved the other way, and my car flipped on its' side. I am sitting in my seat, wondering how I wasn't injured. I kicked my door open and climbed out. I looked and saw no one around anymore. How horrible the site before me looks. Blood spilt everywhere. My eyes immediately closed. My heart ached in pain.

**Garnet:**

I woke up being dragged by the two soldiers. I was thrown to the floor and heard,

"Sir! We brought her here because she has a odd ornament around her neck. I thought you would like to take a look!" I struggled to lift myself up. I looked up and my eyes widen. The man from the castle stood before me, the General of Scartus! My body froze as he looked down at me from his white stallion.

"Weird ornament you say?" He said with interest as he stared at me.

"Yes sir!" Two men put their hands under my arms and lifted me up higher. The general hopped off his horse and came closer to me. I couldn't bear to look at his face. I hid behind my hair and pushed my head down. I heard him gasp and then he rushed towards me. Through my hair, I could see the expression on his face. He looked astonished. He reached his hands out toward me and I struggled to push back. The soldier's didn't budge. His hands came close to my pendant. But as he tried to grasp it, a green light shocked him back.

"What the hell!" He shouted as he stumbled back. He shook the pain off his hands and looked at me angrily.

"Are you okay General Nigel?" Nigel is his name...? He didn't reply and just walked towards me. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look his way. Nigel moved my hair back with his hands. How much I hated to have his murdering hands touch my skin.

"Ah...Hahaha!" I don't know why he is laughing. But nothing bothered me more than his laughter, mocking me.

"I knew you resembled someone from my memories when I saw you at the palace!" My stomach felt felt like it was sinking in. Fear fell over me and I didn't know what to say or do but stare into his fearful eyes.

"You're the daughter of the Alexandros family. You look just like your mother." He said with a smirk. I felt scared and at the same time, angry.

"Especially now, with your face full of fear. How you tremble. Reminds me of how your mother looked right before we executed her.

"Shut up!" All the pain and anger went into those words as I screamed back at him. I pushed forward, but the soldiers held me back.

"I knew you were their daughter..." He said with a smile. He tricked me, used my painful memory to draw the truth out, to draw_ me _out. Nigel laughed out of his own enjoyment. My eyes could only stare with sorrow in my soul.

"We've finally found our missing crystal men! Now, after we win this war, Sacria's crystal will also be ours." _Sacria's crystal...? Is this what this whole battle is about? Why so many people died?_

It was then I remembered the conversation the two elderly men were having when they sparked my memory of my family's crystal. _Does that mean...?_

"But first, we must execute this girl to move on." I looked back up at the heartless man who stood before me."

"But sir!" One of the soldiers spoke out from the line behind Nigel.

"Ca...Can't we just take the crystal from her and move on?" Nigel turned and looked at him with disgust. He walked towards the masked solider and punched him down.

"Don't you think I have tried that? Also, I don't appreciate your insolence."

"But sir! Taking an innocent life isn't what a soldier should do!" The young man shouted back from the floor.

"I ordered you to kill all civilians to teach the King and their family of royalty a lesson! You mean you disobeyed my orders?" Nigel shouted. The man was quiet. Nigel roughly lifted him up and took a gun from another soldier.

"Take it" Nigel said handing him the gun. The man took the gun and stared at it.

"You'll be the one to execute her." I couldn't understand what was going on except that I am being killed. The soldier walked up to me and looked down at my face. I couldn't see his face through his helmet, only his nose and mouth area was visible. He placed the gun upon my head. All hope faded. I bowed my head and accepted my fate.

The gun was shaking. After a while of waiting, I wondered if he was going to pull the trigger or not.

Suddenly, the point of the gun was removed from my head. My head jolted up from confusion and I saw the man put his arm down and smile at me. He turned to Nigel and said.

"I won't do it."

"What did you say?" Nigel angrily said.

"I became a soldier to protect civilians. Not harm them." I couldn't believe this! A man from Scartus' army actually have a heart?

"I believe it is okay to kill to protect oneself and the innocent. But killing an unarmed person as well as an innocent one such as herself, is a sin." The soldier said bravely.

"You dare lecture and disobey me soldier?"

"If I must disobey to do what is right...then disobeying I am." The soldier said looking down. Nigel was furious. He ran up to the soldier and smacked the gun out of his hand. He looked at the two soldiers that held me and called them over. The dropped me and ran to Nigel like a bunch of dogs.

"Take him and the girl and line them up against that wall. We'll execute the both of them. The soldier and I looked up. Nigel looked back at the rebelling soldier.

"We'll execute you for treason." Within a single breath, me and that soldier were put up against the wall, surrounded by soldier's with guns. We both knew, running would be futile. Five soldier's stepped forward and lifted their guns. This is it for me. The soldier didn't seem afraid. He is dying for his beliefs. But, what am I dying for? My throat choked up at the thought. I'm dying so they could get their murdering hands on my crystal, to kill more people.

The soldiers ready their guns and aimed. I'm dying a coward. I quickly shut my eyes as the sound of gunshots rang in the open sky. A sharp ringing sound came afterwords and the sounds of the soldier's groaning in pain. I felt nothing but the pain in my head and the blood rushing down my face. My eyes slowly opened. As I did, my jaw immediately dropped. Noctis stood strong and tall before me. His hair turned blue before my eyes.

"Noc...tis...?" I softly said to myself. The soldiers before him are on the floor, dead. Where did the bullets go...? My body struggled, but I stood up leaning against the wall.

"Noctis...?" He turned to face me. His eyes terrified me. They aren't the calm, and caring blue eyes I am so used to looking into. His eyes were blood red and angry. With his blue hair and red eyes, I debated within myself if I mistaken him for Noctis...

"Hahahaha!" Nigel broke out into laughter making me and Noctis look back at him.

"This is quite the show!" Nigel continued to laugh. The soldier next to me stood up and grabbed me before I fell.

"It's such irony that you're protecting the girl who triggered this whole war." I looked back at Nigel, confused. Noctis remained quiet.

"What...?" I softly said to myself.

"You mean you didn't know? Hahaha!" Nigel still laughed.

"That girl possesses the crystal that is ours." Noctis turned to me and stared with his cold eyes.

This feeling I have within...cannot be explained with mere words.

"Her family stole it from us years ago. Can't you see? This war would not have started if her family didn't take what belonged to my king and his kingdom."

"How could you blame my family for all of this? Besides, you are the one who stole it from us!" I protested back, not caring if Noctis continued to stare at me.

"You talk with ignorance little girl. This war began because we are defenseless against this kingdom. Since Sacria possesses a power far beyond our defenses could handle, which is Noctis' crystal, we asked them to dispose of it so we would no longer feel threatened. If we had the crystal your family stole, we wouldn't feel threatened and this battle for the safety of the kingdom of Scartus would never have started."

"The crystal has been in my family for centuries! How could you prove it came from your kingdom!"

"How could you prove that it isn't ours?" I paused and couldn't find the words to respond.

"So you see Noctis, she is the cause of all this. If you simply allow us to execute her and take our crystal back, this war will end." Noctis looked back at Nigel. I was afraid of the decision Noctis would make. Would he let them kill me for the sake of his kingdom...? It was silent for a moment.

"Many wars would begin if I allow you to take her crystal. This war would be one of those wars."

Nigel stumbled back in shock.

"You think I would believe that you would stop at just one crystal?" Noctis shouted with anger. Noctis stood a step forward and continued walking toward the horde of soldiers. They put up their guns and Noctis kept walking.

"Noctis!" I screamed in fear for his life.

"Fire!" Nigel yelled. I stood and watched in horror as the soldiers all shot. But, Noctis was still walking with no injuries. I looked closely and saw an almost invisible crystal barrier in front of him. It seemed like diamonds were chipping off as the bullets hit. But I watched as some of the soldier's fell with gunshot wounds.

Noctis lifted his arm and swung it back. Something created a sharp, deafening sound and I saw that more than ten swords surrounded him. Noctis stood tall and moved his arm around. The swords twirled around him with the movement of his hands. It is all happening too fast to really see in detail but it looked like the swords were combining. He gripped one large sword into his hands.

The soldier's froze and began to shoot again. Noctis rushed and started killing them off without being injured. This feeling in my stomach is indescribable. That man fighting those soldiers isn't the Noctis I know. What if this is a part of him I just never knew about?

"How come the bullets aren't hitting him...?" I said only to myself but the soldier beside me answered,

"That is one of the powers of his crystal. It's difficult to see, but you can see the small shards of the crystal constantly surrounding him. That is what helped me understand that he is the wielder of this kingdom's crystal."

_**{"Do you believe...that someone is truly cursed to the fate given to them...?"**_

Is this the cursed fate he was talking about? I couldn 't bear to watch Noctis so heartlessly kill those soldiers. But then again, this is what war is about. He is a skilled fighter. Nigel hopped on his horse and retreated. Noctis didn't let the soldier's escape. When it was all over, and all the soldier's blood had been spilled all over the ground, Noctis stood in the middle of all the bodies. He released his grip on his sword and in a blue flash, it disappeared. It was dead silent as the wind blew.

"Th...thank you for saving us!" Noctis turned and stared at the soldier who stood next to me. He looked so angry it terrified me. His eyes seemed as one of a demon. He walked forward slowly.

"Noc...?" I questoned what he was about to do. As he came closer, his sword appeared in his hand. The soldier fell back against the wall. I don't know what I should do. But I don't want him to kill this soldier, even if he was one of them. As soon as Noctis came too close, I ran in front of the soldier and spread my arms out.

"No! Please stop what you're doing!" Noctis paused and looked at me with the same expression he had before.

"This man saved my life back there. If...it wasn't for him, I would have been dead by the time you got here!" Noctis looked at the soldier.

"He didn't kill any of the innocent people, which is why he couldn't kill me when ordered. That is why they were going to execute him with me! So please..." I do not know why, but small, quick tears fell rapidly down my cheek.

"Please don't kill anymore..." It hurt me to see him this way, so ruthless and angry. To see him kill and almost kill another without hesitation. I feel like the man I knew is gone. Maybe it was all a lie. But it couldn't have been, all those moments we spent together, the laughter, the tears, the touching words we said to each other in order to feel better. The moments we spent went by like images in my head. It couldn't have come from him.

Noctis made his sword go away and he turned. I looked up at him. He looked down at the floor. My voice escaped me. Part of me wants to say something to reassure my heart that he is still Noctis., and the other part of me wants to make him aware that he isn't alone. My heart contradicts with the thoughts in my head. I turned to see what he was staring at. It was a depressing site. His city, broken with smoke coming up from dozens of building,cars upside down and bricks all over the floor. Noctis then turned to me and I did the same.

He stared at my necklace, making me look down at it and then back to him. Grief consumed every part of my soul. He probably blames me for all of this like Nigel did. He stared at me. I wasn't sure why he was staring at me for so long. He walked away when I finally found the courage to speak. I tried reaching for him but missed. I tumbled forward because I missed trying to grip his dress coat. In the corner of my eye, I saw a bright blue flash. I caught my balance and looked to see he was gone with nothing but the gust of wind leaving his trace.

I feel so empty inside. Like this city, my life fell apart once again...

REVIEWS! I hope you enjoyed! Everything is coming out into the open. I don't know how long it will take to restore Noctis' and Garnet's relationship. Or even how long it will be for them to meet again! But not too long, i promise. This needed to happen in order for their relationship to deepen.


	11. The Will To Live

_**I'm really excited about the future chapters now! I planned everything already. But not quite in details. So chapters will be updated a bit faster than before. Chapter dedicated to :Caitlyn**_

On this very gray morning, the sun hid behind the clouds. I sat on the broken brick sidewalk condemned like everything else. Bricks and glass laid on the floor around me. Everyone came back into town, scavenging for their personal belongings through the rubble. All my emotions escaped me. I felt nothing but emptiness from the day before.

_**[Flashback]**_

"Are you okay...?" The soldier asked me. I didn't give him a reply but stood there.

"I'm sorry..." I turned to him. He is very odd for a soldier from the enemy's kingdom.

"Why didn't you obey Nigel?" I boldly asked him. The soldier looked away. I stepped forward and said,

"You betrayed your kingdom!"

"I would rather die with my pride and moralities." He quickly turned and responded.

"In time of war there isn't such a thing as morality!" I shouted.

"War has to do with the ones fighting in it. Not the innocent people suffering cause of it!" I remained silent.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to shout at you..." He kindly said.

"No...it's my fault for trying to lecture you on your own decisions. After all, you did save my life...I should be grateful..." I said with much regret. It was silent for a moment and I held out my hand.

"My name is Garnet" He stared at my hand and then looked back at me. He took off his helmet and revealed his brown spiky hair and blue eyes. He is much younger than I thought. He smiled and took my hand,

"I'm Sora!" We shook hands and though he smiled, I looked at him confused.

"How old are you Sora...?"

"Erm... I'm eighteen." So he is the same age as me.

"You were probably one of the youngest recruits huh?"

"I joined on my own accord."

"May I ask why...?" Just as he was about to speak, I heard yelling from a bunch of people. We both turned and saw a group of survivors walking up the road. I ran to them while Sora stayed.

"Everyone okay?" A woman hugged me as I paused in front of them. She was one of the people in the bar that I was running with before I turned back.

"Thank the heavens you're okay!" I smiled and embraced her back.

"What the hell is he doing here?" A man yelled and pointed at Sora. They were about to confront him until I stood in front of them.

"Stop! He didn't harm anyone! He was abandoned by his own people because he refused to obey orders!"

"You're going to believe his words?" The man argued back.

"Not his words! His actions!" I shouted.

"I lost my damn cousin because of you!" The man barged through the crowd and rushed towards Sora. I tried to stand in his way, but he shoved me to the ground.

"Do you have any shame?" The man shouted. I looked up and watched Sora get punched in the face, causing him to fall to the ground. Blood dripped down from his mouth and I ran in front of him before the man could get another hit in.

"STOP!" I screamed, making the man pause.

"Move out of my way lady!" He yelled.

"You shouldn't punish him for the actions of others!" I protested.

"Move out of my wa-" Before the man could finish his sentence Sora said,

"It's okay Garnet..." I turned my head and saw him wipe the blood away with his hair overshadowing his eyes. He slowly stood up and looked at me. He put his hands on my shoulders and gently moved me aside. He approached the man and stared him right in the eyes.

"I understand your rage. I can also comprehend why you are blaming me. So do as you will." My mind couldn't render what Sora had just said. He was going to allow someone to beat him up or even worse, kill him?

"But, let me remind you. Before I came here and saw the ruthlessness of the soldiers and my general...I thought what I was doing was right. I only defended myself against the soldiers who came and attacked me. You would have done the same in my position. In war, its either kill or be killed. But now, finding out the true intentions of my king and general made me realize that what happened here today was base upon a lie they brainwashed us with." The man just stared at Sora with rage shown in his face.

"I'm not asking you to forgive me. But to understand..." Everyone stared at Sora with different emotions.

"and I assure you...The blood on my hands isn't one of an innocent, defenseless life..." It was quiet for a moment. The buff man grabbed Sora by the neck and Sora just closed his eyes. The man screamed and pushed Sora back against the wall and let him go. Sora caught himself and opened his eyes. As the man stomped away, I ran to Sora.

"Are you okay...?" I said looking at him. He looked at the ground with grief in his eyes and said,

"Yeah..." I turned to the crowd who just stared at us. I grabbed Sora by his arm and dragged him away.

We hid in an alley. I checked around to see if anyone was around. Since the streets were empty, I turned and walked back to Sora who was still sulking.

"Sora!" I whispered. He looked up at me with the same painful eyes.

"You can't stay here wearing the armor of Scartus's army. Cause next time when someone wants to take revenge, you might not be so lucky."

"You're allowing me to stay?" Sora looked up and faced me, disorientated.

"Of course...Where else would you go? You can't go back to Scartus." Sora looked down. I looked at his sadden face and sighed.

"I didn't mean for it to come out so heartlessly..." Sora shook his head.

"You're right though. So don't worry about it." He smirked.

"Well...then let's go!" We both ran out of the alley. I had to sneak around like when I was protecting the kids, except this time I was protecting someone from civilians. Sora ran ahead,

"Hey!" I screamed at him as I watched him run recklessly. He ran towards the wall and grabbed his helmet. I caught up with him as he was putting his helmet on and stared. He turned and said,

"So no one knows what I look like. Besides the people who saw us earlier of course."

"Smart..." We ran down different alleys and found a car with it's door opened and keys inside. How lucky we are. We stood in front of it.

"Do you know how to drive?" I asked Sora.

"Of course!" He replied.

"Good!" I ran around to the passenger's door and hopped in. Sora sat in the driver's seat and started the car. I told him where to drive, and what roads to take. We parked right in front of "_Yumei's Clothing Store," _the same place where I took Noctis... We got out and stood in front of it. The store was empty,dark, and its' windows were shattered. We walked in through the broken window and looked were found on the ground. That could only mean one thing. We continued to walk.

_(The soldiers were able to get this far...? I wonder if they reached the palace...)_

Sora quickly picked out an outfit, I didn't catch a glimpse of what he chose before he went into a fitting room. I sat in the dark store with only the late sun lighting up the place. Sora walked out, shyly, He had on baby blue jeans with tears in it, and a white t-shirt with a weird looking black traced heart that was bleeding. His belt was checkered with thick pieces of baby blue and white. The surrounding of the belt was black. He wore a wrist band to match the belt. I stood up and examined him. He had a silver crown necklace on and a chain hanging from his belt loops that had the same crown. I looked him in the eyes.

"Where did you find those necklaces and chains?"

"They are mine. I had the necklace since I was born. The chain, my friend gave it to me before he passed away. So I wear it with me everywhere.

"I'm sorry..." I said looking away.

"Don't be! It's not like you knew." It was silent for a moment. I then looked back at him and said,

"Well! You look nice." Sora smiled with his eyes closed and scratched the back of his head and said,

"Haha. Thanks." His presence made me feel a bit better. He didn't seem so bad after all. We got back to the car and Sora put his armor in the trunk of the car. When he sat back into the driver's seat hand started the car, I stared at him. For a minute, he stared out of the wind shield with his hands on the wheel. But he looked at me.

"You okay...?" He asked.

"Sora...I want to check the palace..." His eyes widened.

"I know it sounds a bit crazy but... Someone important was working there for the queen. I want to check if she is alright...Its been eating me alive." I said looking away. Sora looked out the wind shield and took a deep breath and quickly exhaled.

"Alright. Just tell me where to go..." I looked back at him surprised.

"Okay?" He said turning my way with a smile. His smile was very contagious. I slightly smiled and looked straight.

"Thank you..." Sora drove off. With me giving him directions, we got to the huge bridge in no time. Especially with no traffic, it was a swift trip. We drove down the long bridge with the sun about to set. I looked at Sora and was reminded of how Noctis looked when he drove down this bridge wearing the similar style of clothing like Sora's. Noctis smiled that day when he was driving. I blinked and shook the image out of my head. Thank goodness Sora didn't see. When we arrived near the palace, I noticed the gate wasn't there anymore. He stopped in front of the palace and we got out.

It was too quiet. Surprisingly, there wasn't anyone around. I looked around, fearful for what I would find and I quickly ran in.

"Garnet!" Sora yelled. The palace was a complete reck. Lamps and the chandlier laid on the floor. The large portraits laid on the floor. A few bodies of gaurds and maids were hidden in the shadows, but were seen. Sora caught up to me and looked around. I shook my head and ran up the stairs. I ran into every room on the second floor and found the same scene from downstairs. I ran throughout the palace, and found no sign of Sophie or Ruby. On the third floor, I found bodies of soldiers from Scartus. I feared for the worse, but never found Sophie's body.

I collasped to my knees in lack of hope. Sora walked behind me and sighed.

_**{FLASHBACK END} **_

After, we attended an emergency meeting in city hall which was held at night time. That is where our soldiers told us they recovered the body of Ruby. And found a car in flames far down from here, which King Leo had evacuated in. Everyone fell into dispair. I wondered when they found Ruby. Cause no one was in the palace when I arrived there. Lost in my trace of thought, I didn't pay any attention to Sora who sat beside me on the sidewalk.

"Garnet...?" I came out of my daze and turned to Sora. He gave me a sweet potato that was warm. This is what everyone is eating now since we lost electricity and most of the homes were set on fire. The kids were put into an orphanage with the rest of the kids who lost their parents. I nibbled on the potato without a word. The cries of people were heard as they recovered bodies from beneath the rubble. It hurt, but didn't affect me as much as it should have.

"You need some sleep..." Sora said to me with sincerity in his voice. I shook my head.

"It's not good for your health." He replied

"I don't care..." Sora sighed and kept eating. After a period of silence. Sora said looking ahead,

"Were you and the Prince close...?" My mouth paused as it was about to bite into the pototo. Then I put my hand down and faced the floor.

"I don't know if "close" is the right word to use..."

"Then what were you guys...?" That is when I wondered myself. What exacly were we? We were friends right? But he had his friends who probably knew more than I did. Maybe...I was just a distraction or an escape for him.

"I was his distraction..." I softly said.

"A...distraction...?" Sora looked at me confused.

"Yes..." I said looking up at sky. Sora just looked back, knowing it wasn't right to ask anymore about it.

I wonder if i'm being honest with myself. Nothing mattered to me anymore except to find out if Sophie was safe or not...

After Sora and I were done eating, we hopped up to help the others find surivors under the rubble. Night slowly arrived and we were exhausted. I invited Sora into Sophie's home. He looked around and I went into the closet and took out an extra pillow and blanket. He stood by the front door as I walked back into the living room and put the blanket and pillow on the couch. I turned to him and pointed at the couch.

"You can sleep here." He looked uneasy in his eyes. He softly said,

"Okay...Thank you..." He bowed his head and walked up to the couch. He stood and stared at me until I walked upstairs to my room. I slammed my door and leaned on it. I slid down to the floor with my back against the door. I sat there, releasing a long sigh. My eyes closed as the many thoughts rampaged through my restless mind. It is night time, but yesterday seemed to never have ended. All the dead men,women and children haunted my mind. My body barely stood up and I rushed my body to my bed. Sleep was a stranger to me.

The next few days were all the same. Helping people, finding food, cleaning, and talking. Except, I kept to myself. Something was digging at me. Despite the worry of Sophie and surpringly the where about of Noctis, something else is eating at me. I wanted to do more than just this; which was the same routine, just a different day. It was boring and unsatisfying...

Early morning I was awoken by a knock at the door. Sora sat up on the couch, bracing himself for something as I walked down the stairs in my night gown. I opened the door and a soldier stood in front of me. My face barely showed it, but I was shocked and scared...scared for Sora.

"Hello..."

"Are You Garnet Alexandros...? Fear completely won over me. The thought of Nigel saying my name crossed my mind and took away my sense of security. From my periphal vision, I saw Sora leaning against the wall next to me, preparing to strike if anything were to happen.

"Ma'am?" I looked directly at the man and said,

"Yes..." The man reached into his pocket. I feared for the worse, but when he took out an envelope, the anxiety perished and just left me with wonder.

"This is for you..." My hands slowly grabbed the envelope, my eyes never left his. He tipped his hat and said,

"Have a good day." He said slightly smiling.

"Thank you..." I closed the door and stared at what seemed to be a letter. Sora followed me as I walked into the kitchen.

"What is it?" He quickly asked.

"I don't know..." I turned the envelope over and saw my name and a stamp which looked like the symbol of our army. I rushed to open it and took the paper out and read:

"_**Dear Garnet, **_

_**I am sorry to have left you in such a bad state without personally seeing you...**_

_**I'm going to skip the trifling details and just tell you that I have joined the army.**_

_**My reasons being is because I wanted to do more for our kingdom,**_

_**our future, and for you. I also wanted to start this new life, which was given to me**_

_**by Ruby, fighting for the kingdom she sacrificed herself for...**_

_**I wouldn't be alive today if it wasn't for Ruby. Please understand**_

_**my decisions. I know they were quick and irrational, but I know**_

_**in my heart that this is what I want to do. I think of you**_

_**every second of everyday. I am grateful to the gods and the heavens**_

_**that you are okay. Sadly, Noctis came back to the horrifying scene...Which is why**_

_**I knew you were okay. But Garnet he...He...**_

_**It's too sad to mention. But, do know that he is also okay. He is leading**_

_**our troops. I didn't notice him at first, his hair was blue, dark or light, depending**_

_**on the surroundings. But his eyes always remain the same color, dark red.**_

_**What happened to him while he was looking for you?**_

_**Anyways, I will be writing to you from now on, so write back.**_

_**Keep safe and help any chance you get. Hehe...not that I need to remind you.**_

_**The one who will always love you,**_

_** Sophie."**_

A great wave washed away all of my apprehension as I finished the letters. I gave a large sigh of relief and Sora looked at me. I feel a bit stupid for being scared of the soldier. I forgot I had told Sophie my true last name.

"Thank god..." I softly said to myself, holding my hand to my heart. Sora stared but, I saw a smile on his face. That night, the stars were finally visible. I sat at the top of the steps and I could see the whole street and other homes. The view wasn't as beautiful as before because of all the damage. But the sky is what I am looking at. The sound of crickets soothed me as the gentle wind hit my face. The sound of the door closing behind me caused me to turn. Sora stood there, smiling at me.

Of course, I smiled back. But I quickly turned and looked back at the sky again. Sora sat down next to me and looked up. It was silent for a while until Sora said,

"I'm glad you feel better..." His eyes remained at the sky.

"Hm..." I replied, smiling. I gave another sigh of relief and continued smiling.

"Hehe..." Sora slightly giggled. After a while, I finally asked,

"Sora...Why did you join the army...?"

"Why...?" Sora said turning to me. I looked back at him and said

"What lead to your decision about joining the army and fighting...?"

"Well..." Sora said looking back at the sky.

"For one, I wanted to do something with my life." I listened, staring at him.

"But...what drove me were the people I cared about. I wanted to do something to make sure they were always protected. I wanted to be the one to protect them. My life really didn't have a meaning...until I realized that I could fight for the loving people of my kingdom."

I looked down with a smirk. Sophie is fighting for me too... Sora scratched the back of his head and said.

"Gah! I can't really put it into words. But it was just something...I knew I wanted to do. I wanted to protect the weak and fight for them."

"Which is why you refused to obey Nigel's orders...Because it went against the reason you joined in the first place."

"Correct..." He said not even looking at me. I admire him and envy him. He knows what he wants to live and die for. I don't have any beliefs to believe in... no morals or even a known destiny. I am a stranger to myself. I want to do something...but what...? We both sat there for a while in silence, with a lot on our minds. I pieced Sora's words, Sophie and even Noctis together in my mind. My mind was black until the image of my father came into my head. His words as he told me about out family's pendant echoed throughout my mind...

_{"Our family used this for centuries to make a better world." _

"_Only a few are chosen to use the crystal Garnet. Time can only reveal the mystery of whether or not you are one of those fortunate few..."_

"_You must push yourself to know the truth. For it only reveals itself to those who have earned it. Become gifted my child, and shape the world with your heart."}_

I opened my eyes and quietly gasped. I thought of my father's words for a while.

"aah!" Sora yelled at his yawned. I turned and asked him,

"Sora...wouldn't you still want to fight for others...?"

"It's all I really know how to do...So yes, but why?" I remained silent for a while. I gripped my crystal and looked at Sora with a stern face.

"You and I should join the Sacrian army!"

_**Please Review:**_

_**So, how do you think things will go? Anyone like Sora? I made him much more manly than in KH.**_

_**I hope I am not rushing but I am so excited! I do not think Noctis will appear in the next chapter...maybe he will. I am not sure. I am on winter break! So expect quick updates!**_

**ITS RIGHT DOWN THERE**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	12. Pale Light

**I also noticed by habit of putting in past verbs into the parts that are happening at the moment. I am trying to break the habit. So...I know there are probably mistakes in this chapter, but did I at least fix a few better than before? Chapter Dedicated to Nancy and Larken**

**song inspiration: Pale By Within Temptation. You should really listen to this song. Suits Garnet as well as her struggle in this story.**

**GARNET:**

Sora sprang up like a jack in the box with his jaw wide open.

"You want to join the army?" I stood up next to him.

"Why is that such a surprise? Cause I'm a woman?"

"No, of course not..." he says looking down.

"Then why is it weird for me to join?" I holler.

"I just...don't think..." He let out a large sigh.

"Think what?" I reply, trying to look at his face for answers. Sora looks at me with a serious face.

"I don't think you can handle it."

"I can do anything if I put my heart into it..." I turn my body towards the sky.

"I bet you could . But that isn't what I meant." He let out a large sigh

"Then elaborate." My voice very stern.

"I don't think you're ready to experience the battlefield. Or even heartless enough to kill someone."

_Kill someone..._ Could I handle taking a life? Even if it meant protecting my own? Must we take lives in order to create a change...? Of course...the world has always been this way.

"You're too caring to take a life. You're hands are meant to heal...not wound..." Sora smiles at me, Trying to persuade my decision. Maybe he is right. But how can I truly know what I am capable of until I challenge myself?

"What do you know about me to conclude that I am too caring...?" I reply boldly

"Well...for one...You cared enough to take me in. An ex-soldier from a kingdom that is at war with yours..." He trembles on his own words, speaking as he thought.

"Yeah, so? I don't believe in judging anyone just because of certain circumstances. You aren't a bad person, which is why I care. But I care for you as I would for any regular person. Of course,"

I turn to look at him.

"If you did something to make me stop caring, then that's when my attitude will completely change towards you." He no longer stared at me in the eyes. I face the sky once again and say,

"Don't quickly judge me by what I choose to show Sora." I smile in an attempt to uplift the awkward feeling I created between the both of us. I am being honest but it seems to have came out a bit rude.

"Hahaha! You're right though. Sorry to have quickly judged you." I look at Sora, confused as he laughed and looked back at the sky. This boy confuses me.

"You should do whatever your heart content. I would be a hypocrite to say you shouldn't do something because it may seem difficult." I look down with a smirk on my face and say,

"Though you say that it seems to me like you don't want me to join." Sora turns to me and stared. After a few moments, I felt his eyes remain on me. Creating an awkward feeling in my stomach. My head turned to look at him out of reaction. He sighs, looks down and acts as if he lost the sense to speak.

"I just..ugh...I..." He sighs again and after a while he finally speaks up,

"War changes people. Especially those on the battlefield. I don't...want you..." He starts tremble on his words.

"I just don't...wanna see that horrible change come over you." He says facing me directly.

"I have to stand up to be stronger. I want to create a better future for all those I care for... I've..." I look to the floor and grasp my necklace.

"I've wasted too much time in my life focusing on what I could have done instead of actually doing something..."

**NOCTIS:**

I slouch on my chair inside of my tent. The oil lamp lit my surroundings. I stretch my feet far down and propped my elbow on the arm of my chair and laid my face against my knuckles. The rage inside remains at a boiling point. We're resting in the middle of no where, far from Sacria, preparing for our next battle. It took us a few days, but we rid of all the soldier's from Scartus out of every town in my kingdom. My eyes closed until the sound of someone walking through the curtain of my tent. I remain in my position but with my eyes open.

"What?" I demanded.

"Your highness, there is a shortage of blankets for our soldiers..." The man hesitates to complain.

"That is all...? My tolerance is slowly deteriorating

"Well...Yes your highness. Our troops are a bit cold."

"Get out and don't ever bother me with such small matters again." I growl. I remain in my position. He slowly left my tent and I close my eyes again. Due to not sleeping for the past three days, I slightly fell into into the darkness of sleep. My mind is at is. But only until Garnet came into my mind. I want to wake up, but my body refused to.

The faint memories of Nigel pointing to Garnet's crystal and her screaming back echoed in my head.

The last face Garnet had shown me haunted my conscious the most. I woke up, shaken.

"Why...is she even on my mind...?" I put my hand on my forehead. I remove my hand and shook my head.

"I must rid myself of these negligible thoughts. There are much more important matters for me to worry about." I softly whisper to myself.

**Garnet:**

It's next day, and we immediately went to sign up for the army. After a long time, my feet grew very sore because of waiting in the long lines to sign up. I look around and feel at ease and proud that I wasn't the only woman signing up. I will admit that I do feel a bit nervous because this is new to me. But Sora always turn to smile at me, assuring me that there is nothing to worry about. Finally, after a few hours, I am up front, signing the forms.

After, they direct me into another large group, with sora.

"What's going on now...?" I shout to Sora through the loud voices from the dozens of people in the group.

"Hmm...I'm not quite sure. After I signed up for the army, I was told to go home and wait for a phone call."

"Hmm..." I look around with wonder.

"But now is a time of war. They probably aren't going to waste time. They're most likely going to tell us which camp we are going to stationed in and what time to arrive back."

"This quick?" This couldn't be happening. I'm not even over the fact that I signed up yet. Sora looks out into the crowd and says,

"They need to train us, instead of doing an evaluation, they're going to take as much help as they could get. Scartus is a much larger kingdom compared to Sacria any time wasted could make a great difference to the outcome of this war." Anxiety fills my soul and crunches my stomach. The night finally came and Sora and I went home with tickets that included our date to go back to the camp for transportation. The rush went away and I just felt proud of myself.

"So...we're leaving in two days huh?" Sora says out of shock

"I still can't believe it." I exclaim staring at my ticket.

"You're very brave Garnet..." I look at Sora who is smiling at me. The gentleness in his eyes reminds me of Noctis' I face away ashamed at the thought of him and what use to be. It makes me feel weak to be sad over something such as him. When they're other things to worry about.

"That's very flattering to hear..." I stutter, trying to hide my discomfort.

"I mean it. Even a lot of men are scared of war, and avoid signing up at all costs."

"Why must a woman be compared to men to show great strength...?" My voice shown a bit of annoyance.

"Must you take everything so sexist...?" Sora replied exhaustively.

"No, but I am just asking you a question..." Regret. All I feel now. I am still frustrated and stressed out about everything that I'm just striking it at Sora over little things that I never really get offended over.

"Well...for one. The majority of men join the army compared to women which is why I compare you to a lot of men. They are mostly known for joining instead of women." Sora spoke carefully.

"Thank you..." Sora just looked at me out of confusion.

"For what?" He asked

" For putting up with me and actually answering my ridiculous questions." I giggled. Sora grinned and softly laughed to himself.

" I take it back...You're brave and weird Garnet!" Sora says laughing preparing to run away.

"Hey!" Sora starts to run down the street. Laughing, I chase him down the empty road. My smile... real this time.

Eh...I'm going to end it here because a lot of stuff will happen in the next chapter and I don't want to make this chapter super long. I will update really soon. REVIEWS PLEASE


	13. Stand My Ground

**I'm updating a lot on this fanfic. I started writing chapter 2 on my Vankai story so I will update on that one soon. I am excited for all the plans I have for this story. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter dedicated to Larken aka _LarkByrd. Thank you for editing some of the words in this chapter!_**

_**Song inspiration: Stand my Ground Within Temptation**_

The day is finally here! I can only pack one bag of my most important possessions, so I rush back and forth, stuffing my bag with some difficulty.

"Come on Garnet!" Sora shouts from downstairs.

"Okay!" I zip my back pack and put it over my shoulders. As I head toward the door, I pause at my desk. My eyes focus on my family's portrait. I carefully place the frame inside of my backpack and close the zipper.

"Okay." I assure Sora as I walk down the steps.

"Finally!"

"You only think I took a long time because you had nothing to pack!"

"Touche" I lock the doors to the house and make my way downstairs.

"Alright, we have a long way to walk so lets go." Sora always speaks with such energy. All of this feels like I'm embarking on a long perilous journey. My eyes concentrate on the house. My parting from the home that sheltered me from all that I could have seen.

"Farewell." My arms lay on top of each other behind me, my hands feeling the ends of my long hair as it sways. The night before, I said goodbye to the bar and closed it. And of course, I've already bid my final farewell to the children in the orphanage.

My heart aches at the thought of leaving them. What if something happens when I'm gone? What if I return to a room full of body bags...?

I shake my head to perish the thought. Sora stares at me.

"You okay?" I smile and say,

"Of course I am!" In all honesty, the closer we approach the camp, the more nervous I become. Curiosity also takes its toll, making me even more anxious.

We arrive at the camp and after being checked off, they load us into one of the shipment trucks and drive off. Luckily it isn't raining or even cold today because there isn't a roof over us just the open sky. The change in scenery amuse me. Nature surrounds us. The fresh smell of pine comforts my drifting spirits in a way that the city could never compare. I close my eyes as the nice breeze gently hit my face.

"Feeling better?" I open my eyes to see Sora smiling at me. What does he mean by "feeling better?"

"You were anxious before, but now you seem at ease."

"Oh...well I..." I look away. He still knew that I wasn't okay even when I did my best to hide it from him.

"It's okay to be scared you know?"

"Huh?" I look back at him wholly.

"I said, it's okay to be afraid. The future ahead is unknown to us. So...it's only normal to be afraid of what is to come." He is starting to sound like Noctis now. His words comforts me just as Noctis' would, but at the same time it also makes me feel empty."Sometimes we need to just embrace the unknown to move forward."

"You're right," I reply, " I am afraid of what could lie ahead.." He blankly stares at me.

"But thanks to you, I will step forward despite my fears. After all, you helped me come this far."

He looks away, is he blushing? We arrive in the town of Vence where everything is very simple and plain compared to the life and buildings in the city. People stare at us and wave. Come to think of it, I never went into any other part of Sacria until now. We approach a large wooden gate. Unlike everything else, the gate gives off a very unwelcoming atmosphere. The gate open and the car drives inside. Instantly, I feel like I am in a completely different place. Everything was dull and gray.

I look around, studying my surroundings. Men and women chatted among each other while working out. On each side of what looks like a huge stadium, is huge houses. From the pamphlet they gave me, I knew that the correct term to call the "houses" is bunkers. I am beginning to feel uneasy again.

The truck made its stop and we hop off, meeting the highest ranked officer in the camp.

"Welcome to Camp Lajune, where you'll be staying until we think you are fit to go into battle."

I do not like his arrogant tone and attitude. Its clearly shown by the way he stands tall and speaks to us like we were a bunch of fools.

"To keep things simple, there are just a few rules to follow." He starts to pace back and forth in front of us.

" One, respect your officers. If you cannot handle the task to do so, then you will quickly be dismissed.

Two, respect one another. We have real weapons here. This isn't a place for your bitch fights."

I definitely do not like him now. "Three, no one of different sex is allowed into the other gender's barrack at night. You will suffer severe consequences if caught." That's one rule I know I can easily follow. "The rest is pure common sense. Which we will also test you on." He pauses and smiles at us for a while.

"Enjoy your stay!" What a lie. He finally went away with two other soldiers. Everyone is being directed somewhere. I look around frantically in hope to find help. At that moment, a hand touches my shoulder. My body quickly turns and what I see is Sora smiling at me. Thank god! I was beginning to think that he left with the crowd as well.

"Don't worry." I smile and nod my head. He pushes me toward a woman dressed in uniform. She seems grouchy and mean to me. She turns and as soon as her eyes met with mine, her expression went from serious to a gentle smile.

"Do you need help?" Her voice is really soft and kind.

"Yeah, she needs to be directed into her room." Sora answers for me.

"That's not a problem. Here, come with me." She says with her arm spread out, welcoming me to join her in the walk. I hesitate until Sora says,

"We'll meet up later okay?"

"Okay." I walk with the woman across the large dirt ground that separates the two bunkers

"You seem very young." She says in a tone like she was trying to get an answer without even asking the question.

"Well I'm at the youngest age eligible to sign up."

"I'm proud to see a young one like you so dedicated to serve her kingdom." Her words make me feel proud. She left me to my room and I slowly sit on the bottom bed of the bunk. Across the room is another bunk bed. So three other girls will share this room with me? Fun... I fall onto my bed with my arms spread out.

"I'm really here..." I assure myself...

The first 2 weeks was hell for me. They make me get up before sunrise and go to bed really late everyday. I cannot stomach the food given here. The training, oh don't get me started on the training. The sergeant kept screaming in my face with saliva flying out of his mouth every time I did something wrong. The only thing I was really good at was target practice. The m16 is my favorite. I think I did better than others at the firing range because of how great my vision is.

The guys here are completely obnoxious, even worse than the slobs back at the bar. Some of the girls are just like the men. That didn't bother me as much as what the girl's do at night. They somehow managed to sneak the guys into our room. They always make so much noise, I could barely get to sleep at night for the long day ahead. It could be worse right?

I've seen Sora from time to time. Sometimes he trains in the same area with me. They also make us spar with one another. And even with the patting, I still managed to get a bloody nose and a fat lip from time to time. Though, I picked up a lot of moves in hand to hand combat. They also taught me akito which means "way of harmony" where we don't need a whole lot of strength to get an enemy down. It's all really helpful to me.

Now, I feel much more confident than I did before about going into the battlefield. I'm jogging with the usual group and the sergeant is singing a song I never listen to anyways. The day quickly came to an end and we are all sleeping in our bunkers. Something is bothering me, but I can't label what exactly is it.

My eyes finally close and I allow myself to dive into a land of dreams. I've grown to the custom of "sleeping with one eye open" in case someone sneaks up on us on the battlefield while sleeping. Of course we don't really sleep with one eye open, it's just a saying. We however, keep aware of the sounds around us while we sleep. It's hard to explain, but I already know how to do it. They taught us the very harsh way. Even though I learned a lot, they said there is so much more to come.

("Garnet...")

("Mother...?") I hear her voice within the darkness. Suddenly, she appears before me.

("Garnet...") She gracefully smiles at me just like she always use to. I freeze at the sight of her. She walks closer to me and holds out her hand. My jaws wide open and words fail to escape my lips.

A green light hovers over the palm of her hand. I look at it and then face her.

(" What...is it...?") She nods her head and then touches my forehead with the light. Warmth. The light is so warm and soothing. I close my eyes and embrace the comfort of the light. But just as I did, it went away. I reopen my eyes and I see mother falling back.

("Wait!") I scream. How my scream echoed in a way that terrified me. My mother is far from now and she stops moving. I hold out my hand, gesturing her to wait. Right before my eyes, she engulfed into flames.

"Ah!" I sprang up from my bed, sweating. The back of my hair stuck to my neck because of all the sweat. I turn and place my feet on the floor. After a few moments, an explosion shakes the room. I sprang up to my feet and run to the window. The girls in the room jump up and meet at the window.

Half of the male's bunker is in flames. A ringing noise is heard and another explosion hit the ground. Now I know we are under attack. The girls and I quickly get dressed and run out of the room. Everyone else is up and running. The sergeants are shouting orders, throwing guns at the people as they leave to go outside.

The chaos confused me. I know though that this is why we are here. I prepared myself and rush toward the doorway, catching the gun as it was thrown to me. I run outside and witnesses the inferno environment. The gate is broken, the town is also in flames. More missiles fell on the camp's buildings. I rush toward the center and saw Scartus' soldier's jumping from the jets. I follow my eyes toward where they would drop, and see the soldier's who already land running toward us.

The ones who hesitated were shot. Fear came over me as one of them continue running toward me.

I lift my gun and carefully aim. Quickly, I relaxed like they told me to, and shot. The man fell down holding his stomach. The highest rank officer from before shouted orders. Some of the soldiers march toward town. Sora, skillfully shot and killed many soldiers. Explosions ring in my ears.

The officer shouts to us telling us to go into town. The camp is clear so we all charge into town.

I stop at the sound of a man screaming for help. I turn to see, in front of his own, a civilian injured and fighting for his life against a soldier. I lift my gun and shoot the soldier, killing him. The thought of killing the soldier escape my mind as the injured civilian continue to scream. I run to him, trying to calm him down. The man wouldn't stop screaming. The agony in his screams pained me.

"Sir, it's going to be okay." I take my jacket of and place it on his wound, trying to apply a lot of pressure. But the blood kept coming.

"Please!" I scream at the wound. My eyes are blind by a bright green and blue light. As soon as I adjust my eyes, I see that my crystal is giving off this light.

"What the...?" The light outlines my body and disappears. The hand that is touching the man's wound lit green and a large golden halo, floats up and down, then disappears. . I remove my hand and look at it. The man stop screaming and looks at me.

"The pain...its...its gone!" The man exclaims. What just happened? I search for his bullet wound, but its gone. I stand up and fell back. I look at my hands and wonder what just occurred. I turn to see the bloody battle ground. Woman are being dragged from their homes by the enemy. Children, screaming and crying. Many of our soldiers are fighting, but aren't trained well enough. The only one really doing damage is the sergeants, and...Sora. The ranking officer is fighting side by side with Sora, screaming something at him. I look to the floor and see many of the soldiers, that I have trained with, dying on the floor.

A flame burns inside of me. My blood is boiling. Rage is making my body shake uncontrollably. I clench my hands into fists and rapidly inhaled and exhaled large breaths of air. I feel something inside me tick, and a small circle of flames surround me.

I look down in shock. There are many ancient symbols appearing into the flaming circle.

A violent wind rushes from it, blowing my hair rapidly. I step back out of the circle. The ground began to shake as if there were an earthquake. A few seconds, a large gust of wind flushes out of it, making me turn and fall back for cover.

I turn and look at everyone, who is staring up. The sound of a great bird crowing screeched through my very ears. I slowly look up, and see a great flaming phoenix. It flaps its great wings and crows again.

I pick myself as I watch the bird. My crystal reacts to this godly bird. I look at my crystal and then back at the bird.

The soldier's from Scartus began to attack again. I turn to see all the commotion.

"No...!" I turn to the bird, wondering what I should say to it.

"A...Attack!" I pointed toward the battle. The bird ready its wings and flies up. The impact of it's wings, created a large gust of wind. The bird starts to fly over the entire town, croaking loudly signifying it's power. I heard louder screams and turn. The soldier's from Scartus are in flames.

"What?" I question myself. The soldier's fall back, trying to rid of the flames. But, when it disappears from them, they are left on the ground dead or dying. The phoenix turns and flies over the town once again. This time, leaving a beautiful red glitter to snow upon us. It sparkles and covers the sky as it falls. The falling small red diamond like snow... it's so peaceful. The phoenix disappears and my crystal lit up again and quickly stops.

I look ahead, everyone staring at me. The once wounded soldiers and civilians just stood up and examined their bodies. They all smile and cheered that their wounds were gone.

Even the ones who were dying are okay. I fall back in confusion. What was that bird...? Did it come from me...? Sora takes a step forward and softly says my name from afar. Now everyone is looking at me, the healed ones smiled. Just when I want to speak, my body became heavy. It feels like all of my energy has been drained leaving an anchoring feeling inside of me. My head feels just has heavy. I look up towards the sky, twirling before me. And close my eyes.

**Sora**

Garnet collapse to the floor. I run to her first, everyone falling behind me. I kneel down and pick her head up. Her head lays on my arm.

"Garnet!" I shout shaking her. She wouldn't wake up. I can feel everyone's eyes watching us. The ranking officer kneels next to me and says,

"Take her to the infirmary." I nod my head to him. I turn back to her and place my arm under her legs and lift her up. I walk away, hearing the many whispers from the soldiers. Judging from their words, they are talking about Garnet, talking good about her.

Early the following morning, I visit Garnet in the infirmary. The nurse tells me she just woke up.

I knock on the door

"Come in..." I slowly walk inside and look at her. I smile brightly so she could do the same. But she smirks with grief in her eyes and looks down at her hands. I sit on the stool in front of her.

"You doing okay?"

"Yes..."

" You had me scared back there. You were as pale as a ghost!" No reply from her. "Garnet..."

Just then, another knock at the door. We both turn to face the door.

"Come in!" Garnet yells. The ranking officer walks in and shuts the door. He takes off his hat and nods his head at us with a slight smile. I stand up and salute him.

"Sit down soldier." He kindly says to me. I sit back down on the stool and look at him.

"How are you feeling?" He asks Garnet.

"I'm fine sir. Thank you." I can see it in his face that he is eager to say something.

"Thanks to the both of you...we won the battle." Both of us look at him in shock.

"Sir, isn't that a little too much credit-" He cut me off and said,

"It's the truth." The officer move closer to Garnet and whispers,

"That bird back there," Garnet looks back down at her her hands, clenching her blanket.

"It came from you...didn't it?" Garnet didn't answer but slowly nod her head yes.

The man exhaled and looks around.

" The other sergeants and I were talking. We came to the conclusion that you possess a similar power to the prince." Garnet jerks her head back at him.

"What? You think we don't know about the kingdom's crystal? We work close with our government. We all had to be taught about the royal family's lifeline. It goes all the way back into the ancient times. The families that possessed the power of the crystals use to live in harmony as one tribe. But war broke out and many of them were killed. The crystals were thought of to be destroyed or hidden. But Noctis' family survived and maintained their culture."

Garnet grabs the crystal and lays it on the palm of her hand.

"You must be from one of those families. Aren't you?"

"I don't know..." Garnet replies.

"Well, we know one thing for sure. Only the ones chosen can obtain the crystal's power by the age of 16. That thing around your neck is indeed a mighty crystal"

"Then how come the King of Scartus wants these crystals so bad? Doesn't he know that he wouldn't be able to use its power? I ask him.

"He most likely knows. He must have something in mind. He wouldn't ignorantly start a great war if he didn't know what he was doing." I stare at the officer, confused. It was too quiet and we both look at Garnet who just stares at her crystal.

"Because of this..." She softly says to herself.

"Well!" The officer shouts making the both of us look at him.

"I actually came here for a specific reason." We continue to stare at him, waiting for him to speak again.

"The sergeants and I were talking about the great performance the both of you did yesterday night."

A feeling of suspense came over me.

"We all believe that you guys would be better off fighting on the front line with the prince and his army." I immediately jump up.

"What?"

"You're serious?" Garnet shouts.

" You are both very skilled. Judging from yesterday, Sora, you already know how to fight in battle. I fought beside you. You and I were at the same level. Your quick actions and clever thoughts is what helped make a lot of us survive. I guess some are just born with natural instincts to fight. And Garnet, without a doubt you would do well with the prince. You may not know this yet, but you hold many great powers. The only way you will know is if you put yourself in through great measures."

Garnet looks away, sighing.

"The civilian told me about you saving him." Garnet quickly looks back at him.

"You shot the soldier down and then healed him. Correct?"

"I..." Garnet says in disbelief.

"I also saw you near camp, shooting soldiers down with great aim. With your powers and mid level skills, you are prepared in our eyes." The both of us look at each other. I wonder what is going through Garnet's head. Does she want to go? This is what she has been waiting for. A chance to make a change. We can only do that on the battlefield. And if we're on the front lines and we beat them with Noctis. It could save a lot of lives that would normally come in if we needed back up. I want to go. But if Garnet decides to stay and train more, than so will I.

"Time is ticking. We don't have a lot of time. It may not seem so here, but on the battlefield, everything is different. The more time we waste, it's given to the enemy." I look at the officer and back at Garnet who still looks down at her blanket.

"It's okay." I watch him walk towards the door. "Take your time to decide. I'll visit tomorro-"

"I'll go!" Garnet shouts. The officer pauses at the front door. I face Garnet with my eyes coming out of my head.

"Excuse me...?" Garnet looks back at the officer, her face very stern.

"I said, I'll go."

**Okay! So...Yeah. I didn't really feel like wasting my time explaining Garnet's experience in camp with trifling details. What do you think will happen next? Give me your thoughts!**

** Review Here!**

** V**

** V**

** V**


	14. Hope

Thanks for all of the reviews guys. It really touches my heart to see all the comments. I appreciate it the most. Chapter dedicated to Jen aka Larken

**Garnet:**

I leave camp and sit on the meadows outside of town. The sky is pink and orange. The smell of the dew on the grass relaxes me. Sora and I spent the whole day preparing for our departure. Everything is happening too fast for me to grasp. Though everyone believes in me, I'm not ready for the battlefield. I _know _I'm not. They are ignorantly assuming that I could survive because of my powers. Rather, my crystal. I grip the crystal in my palm.

Everything that has happened to me...It's all this stupid crystal's fault! I yank at the chain in an attempt to rip it off of my neck, but I pause.

"Mom...Dad..." I whisper as the thought of them flood my mind. My hand slowly releases the tight grip I have on my crystal.

"I can't..." I said remorsefully. My eyes meet with the beautiful, distant sky. My mind is very restless.

Maybe, I'm trying to be something I'm not. I can't be a ruthless killer, even in time of war. My conscious torments me from the other night. What am I even doing right now...?

-Sigh- " Sora was right..."

" I was right about what?" I quickly turn my head to see Sora behind me. He takes a seat next to me, staring back at me.

"Nothing..."

"You sure...?" How sincere his voice is. I didn't give a reply, nor did I even budge to look at him. "Are you rethinking everything...?" Can he read minds? He always seems to know what is going on in my head.

"Maybe..." I'm not going to sit here and lie to him.

"Hmm..." Sora says looking out at the sky.

"Sorry..." I feel like I disappoint him.

"What are you sorry for?" he howls.

"Well...I feel like...I wasn't being honest with you. Or actually, even with myself." Sora stays silent.

"I knew I wanted to join to fight for Sacria...but I never fully grasped the concept of actually_ killing_ people..."

"It's not an easy thing to just go and do. It's not like you're learning a sport or how to make something. You're taking someone's father,son,cousin,sister, husband, or lover away." Yeah cause hearing that makes it a lot easier for me.

"But, in the heat of the moment. You must defend yourself no matter what..." After saying that, Sora jumps at me which, startles me.

"Don't tell me I'm going to have to worry about you defending yourself out there!" I look away, not knowing what would honestly happen.

"Garnet! Otherwise I don't want you going!" Sora shouts at me.

"I know..." I reply calmly. "Please...I understand your concern."

Sora lets out a deep sigh. Is he really that worried?

"You know...if you choose to stay here longer, I will stay with you."

"What?" I refuse to believe my ears.

"Yeah. If you want to stay, I'll stay with you."

"What...Why?" I shout.

" Because, I wouldn't be able to focus on anything with the though of wondering where you are, if you're alive, or even okay." Is he...being serious right now...? Why does he care so much...? He seems sad at the idea of being in that situation. I touch his hand with mine and smile. He quickly turns to me in wonder.

"Thank you...Sora..." His sheepish appearance tells all. He quickly turns to hide away his cherry red face. I softly say to him,

Did I do something wrong...? Sora clears his voice and says,

"You're...Welcome..." Something about his shy and kind personality mesmerizes me. He won't even look at me. We both walk into camp together. Both of us are heading toward the truck but a lot of people are standing there, staring at us. As we walk forward, it seems most of them jumps back as I came near them. I look at them, confuse.

Their expressions isn't pleasant. They are making me feel uneasy. Is it my presence? I reach the truck and Sora held out his hand from above. Before taking his hand, I turn around to look at them. They are still staring at me like...like I'm some new specie they never laid eyes on before. Or even worse, A _monster. _ I face the floor.

"_Is it because of...last night...? But, I helped others!" _I look back up at them. _" Then why...?"_

"Garnet?" Sora snaps me out of my thoughts and makes me turn to him.

"You ready?" He is the only one who is still acting normal around me. Even the officers are treating me differently. Like I'm some kind of treasure.

"Yes." I take his hand and he helps me up onto the truck. I sat down and Sora sat across from me. Sooner than expected, the truck starts and the officer gets on the truck with us. But he sits right next to the driver. The car starts driving away toward the setting sun. I look back and the crowd of people remain standing there, staring. The gentle wind blows my bangs into my eyes and I push it on the side of my face, staring at them.

**Sora:**

I watch Garnet hold her bangs in place against the wind. She is staring at the crowd of people who are getting smaller and smaller as we drive farther away. I look at them then back at her. She seems so upset. My eyes focuses on the crowd once again. They rushed away from her like she had some sort of disease. Even after everything she has done for them.

It pains me to think about how she must feel right now. She just found out a lot about herself that she never knew. Or even worse, she killed a lot of people and saved plenty of others last night with powers she probably wishes she never had. I stare back at Garnet. She is still looking out towards the crowd who I can hardly see now. I'm scared to ask her about how she even feels about all this. She might get even more sad or she just might hide the truth from me.

I feel useless. All I can ask is " Are you okay? Everything alright?" But what does that do?

"The front lines isn't easy kids." Garnet and I look back at the high ranking officer from the infirmary.

"But, I must say, you both are quite brave and dedicated. I admire that." I smile at the compliment.

"Thanks Sir!" I reply.

"The name's Cato." I am shock he gave us his real name. He looks back at us and smiles.

"You can just call me Cato."

"Yes Sir!" Cato snickers, shakes his head and turns around. Boy, do I feel like a fool. He just told us to call him Cato and here I go calling him "Sir" again. Oh well, it's a habit that will take time to break. Very faintly, I hear Garnet giggle under her breath. I turn to her, surprise.

"What?" She has her hand over her mouth and is looking down so I can only see the top of her head with her eyes close. I can tell she is smiling from the way her cheeks are pushed up. She continues to softly laugh. It's making me finally looks up at me with her eyes open. Her hand still over her mouth but her smile is much more visible through her separated fingers.

"What?" I giggle. She starts laughing a bit louder and lays back. Her laugh and smile, it's so angelic, so cute. It really brightens her face up... making her look much more beautiful. Her laugh warms me.

"Your face looked so...haha...silly!" She says giggling.

"Silly?" Just then, I can hear Cato laughing. I turn to look at him confused. He turns to me, laughing.

"She is talking about that dumbfounded face you made after you called me "Sir." Cato says. What face _was_ I making?

Garnet slowly stops laughing and I turn to her with my mouth open. I really wish I could have seen myself to truly know why these two are laughing.

"Hmm..haha... Okay. I'm sorry Sora. I didn't mean to laugh at you like that." Garnet says at me, still smiling. How the setting sun behind her shines brightly behind her. I shake my head and say,

"No, no. I'd rather you laugh even if it's at me." I look at her with a smile.

"I'd rather see you smile. It makes me happy to see you happy." I wonder why but she looks around like she is confused. Then she looks back at me, her smile faded. Did I say something wrong?

"Thank you..." She says. Then she flashes another smile and says, " Your words always touch my heart, making me feel better."

I really hope she means that. There is nothing else I really can do.

"I'm glad then." I reply. She truly is something else. At first, she was edgy with me, but I can tell she feels much more comfortable around me.

**Garnet: **

Ah, the smell of the fresh open air. Reminds me of those nights I spent walking home with Sophie. But the air here is a lot cleaner. With so many things happening at once, I almost forgot the fact that we're heading to Noctis' camp. How can I face him? I look down at my hands which lay on my knees. I clench them into fists.

Does he blame me for everything? For the destruction of his kingdom, the many innocent deaths, and the assassinations of his parents? I feel like there is this huge gap in between us. Unlike back then, when I thought I knew him. I reminisce the horrifying sight of him killing so many soldiers ruthlessly.

He feels like a stranger to me. But I'm... probably a stranger to him too... He was the second person I ever associated with besides Sophie. I honestly think I let him know more of my feelings then Sophie did. Did I make a mistake? Without knowing, I let my guard down, and allowed him inside my barriers. But why do I feel like this? I yearn... for things to be back to the way it use to be between us. For the nights when we use to sit on the benches and just talk about nothing. Distracting each other from our main worries in life. But that's a dream too far off... 

It's night time, and we finally spot the camp. It's hidden beneath the shadows of a mountain. Nothing but large rocks surround us and a large entrance to a cave on the other side. I can see a path leading up to the mountain top. Pollen and flower petals come flying down from up top as the night breeze blows it off of its holders. I caught a blue petal. It's so soft and thin. I look up, wondering exactly how it looks up there. The truck drives through the camp.

It smells so horrible. Rotten flesh, blood, and old food being cooked torments my nose. I look around sadden. Many people are in bandages. Some are wrapped around the head, blood seeping through. Some of the other soldiers are missing limbs. I can hear the cries of soldier's in pain. My stomach tightens. Finally, the truck stops. I hop off first and look around.

"Looks like something had happened?" Sora says, walking beside me. I turn to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone's wounds are fresh. Plus, it looks like they had to relocate because a lot of tents are being set up." Sora says looking out. Fear came over me. Sophie could be hurt! Cato walks over to us with a officer of this camp, he is holding a clip board.

tts! My name is - " I interrupt him and shout,

"Do you have a Sophie Ria listed?"

"Um, Excuse me lady?" He seems to ask me for the name again instead of getting mad. He must be a new officer.

" Sophie Ria, is she on your list?" He looks through his papers and after a few moments he says,

"Ah! Yes. She is stationed her. But it says that she is in the- " I turn and quickly run off.

"Hey!" The officer yells.

"Garnet!" Sora shouts my name. I can't waste anytime. My heart can't take the anxiety. I need to know she is okay! I run everywhere, barging into tents, and no sign of Sophie. I push open the large curtain of one tent and I see Noctis, sitting in a chair by a desk and oil lamp. I freeze as he looks back at me. Time stops, everything freezes. We both stare at each other, many different feelings rush through me. My eyes widen and his jaw drops. By the time he stands up I turn and rush away. Sophie is my main priority right now. The biggest tent caught my eye. It is near the entrance of the cave which is at the end of the camp.

I run in and pause. My eyes frantically look around. I see many people in beds, nurses attending to them. But what catches my eyes is a bunch of people surrounding one bed. I question it, deny it, and hope it isn't Sophie. Just then, I hear a woman's painful scream!

"No!" I yell to myself and run into the group of people. I shove them to get through. My heart falls into my stomach. Sophie...is in bloody bandages. Her bed is bloody and she is squirming in her bed. The doctor is shouting orders and is trying to stop the bleeding.

"Sophie!" I scream and fall next to her bed. I grasp her hand and look at her. I'm completely out of breath and I can't breath at the fact that she is this way.

"Sophie, Sophie! It's me Garnet!" She turns to look at me, gasping for air.

"Garnet...?"

"Sophie!" Tears fill my eyes but do not fall. " Yes I'm here! I'm here..." My heart is breaking more and more with each word. I feel like I've failed her in some way.

"I can't...believe...you're really here." She hardly lets out a laugh. She begins to cough roughly.

"Hehe...who would have thought the...sweet little bartender would become a soldier...?" I force out a giggle as she did. I see the doctors talking and shaking their heads. I try to deny it, but I am know its for the worse.

"What?" I shout to them. They look at me, pain in their eyes.

"What are you guys whispering about?" The doctors continue to talk and the man approaches me.

"She...isn't going to make it. We did all we can. But the bleeding won't stop..." I look down, the tears in my eyes blur my vision. My mouth is open. I completely fall to my knees.

"I'm sorry..." In a few seconds, everyone left. Sophie and I and the rest of the patients are in the tent.

I stood up on my knees and grasp Sophie's hand with both of mine. I tried to fight it. I didn't want to believe it. Sophie's eyes are close, but I can hear her breathing. This can't be the end for her.

I then remembered how I healed the man's wounds back at camp Lajun. I look down at my crystal and back at Sophie.

"Don't worry, you're going to be okay!" I sniffle. I grab my crystal and wait for it to light up. I do not know how to work it.

"Light up! Please, I need your help! Ugh!"

**Noctis:**

I rush into the infirmary tent and see Garnet beside Sophie. I wanted to confront her but, this scene just took all of my thoughts away. I can hear her scream. I walk closer to hear the words closely.

"Why won't you work?" She screams. Her painful screams disturbs me. What, can I do...?

She lays her head on the bed and sobs.

"I need to save her...I need to save Sophie? Why won't you listen to me and let me heal her like I did before? Why! " She cries. Her sobs becomes a much pain filled cry full of agony.

"Please...! She is all I have left... Sophie!" Her shoulders are shaking violently. " But this...This is what her family wanted, a war. Innocent people we love die. She must have known about her crystal this whole time. Karma only-

"I...I don't want to lose someone again..." Her words interrupts my thoughts. _"Again...?"_

What does she mean by _again_? After a few moments, Garnet stands up and eagerly tries to stop Sophie's bleeding.

"I'm going to save you Sophie!" I feel the need to help her. I took a step forward and the moment I did, a large green light engulfed Garnet, blinding me. I put my arm over my eyes, shielding me from this great light. I look again, and she is gone.

**Garnet:**

I look around and see nothing but darkness.

"Hello!" My voice echoes so loud it's deafening. I rampantly turn round and round, trying to escape the darkness by catching a glimpse of something other than this black space. I stop and look down. I hear a flashing noise and turn around. A blue lighted figure sparks before me. I cover my eyes and wait till the intense rays fade away.

Again, my mother...stands before me. Just like in my dream before the attack on Camp Lajun. But this isn't a dream...is it? She is wearing a simple, thin, large t-shirt that looks like a dress on her. It's a v collar and I can see a black symbol near her breast area.

"Mother...?" She smiles at me. This seems too real.

"Garnet.." She said my name! She really spoke back. I can't say anything because I am too in shock.

My mouth is open, but the words fail to escape me. My mother puts her index finger to her mouth, telling me to be silent.

"I know how you must feel..." I pause and just stare at her.

" It time will you understand everything. Time will also help you master the power of the crystal. However," My mother looks down.

"Your summon powers come from the crystal itself. Where as your personal powers, known as white magic in our village, is within you. However, the crystal acts as a door way to access the power because you aren't strong enough to maintain it."

"White magic?" My mother nodded her head. I almost forgot about Sophie.

"Mother! My friend, Sophie. She is dying and... I need to save her!"

" I know."

"Then why won't my magic work? How come I can't heal her?" My mother stares at me, holds out her hand, and walks towards me. I hesitate to let her near me for some reason. But she pokes me forehead and a light appears out of her finger tip. The same light shines out of her symbol, the one near her breast area. It's warm, just like in my dream. I close my eyes and enjoy it's comforting warmth. In a few moments, it went away. I reopen my eyes and look at my mother who puts her arm down back to her side.

"There... I helped you access the gate to your powers. The rest is up to you..." my mother says to me

"Gate?"

" Your powers rest deep within you. In deep slumber until you awaken it. Though, the time you used before, the crystal directed it. Everything is linked, Garnet."

"How do I know how to use it?" I ask out of confusion.

"You must concentrate and train your abilities. The crystal's powers, however, will allow you to master it when it feels you are ready. Your white magic flows throughout your body. It detects your emotions and feeds off of it. You must remain calm and think about the reason why you must use your powers."

"This is...all too confusing for me..." My mother smiles and giggles.

"I know...which is why I said, time will tell. But you must believe in yourself. Awaken yourself and train these new profound abilities. Then, will you succeed."

Before I can speak, my crystal lit up and surrounds me in light. I look down and then back at my mother.

"Mother!" I hold out my hand to her. But she doesn't grab it. Instead, she smiles at me and says,

"How beautiful and strong you've grown up to be." My heart yearns to be with her for a moment longer. But in a flash, the light engulfs me. In a few moments, I end up back in the infirmary with Sophie. My body is positioned the way it was before the light took me away. I I catch my breath and slowly put my arm down. Many, many thoughts run throughout my mind. But, I look down at Sophie and quickly kneel down.

"Sophie..." I look at her then her wounds.

"I'm going to save you..." I put both of my hands on her bullet wound and close my eyes.

I know I can do it. I empty my mind and think about having the power to heal, to save others, to fix lives and to win this war. My body feels warm. I open my eyes and a golden ring circles my feet. It disappears and I look up at Sophie and see the two of the same halo looking things, circling Sophie. Then it disappears and a green light surrounds Sophie, flashes and then fades.

My eyes widen. She looks brand new, and clean. No scratches, or bruises. Only her bloody bandages and the rips in her cloths remain. Her color is back and she is no longer pale. Did I do it..? I remove my hands and see that the blood that was gushing out disappeared as well as her bullet wound.

I look back up at Sophie's face and smile brightly. I saved her... I really did. I hear her breathing normally and it put my restless soul to rest. My hug her and giggle.

"Sophie! Thank god...I saved you!" I felt like crying out of joy, but I held it in. I heard the curtain to the tent move and I turn. But I see no one there. However, the curtain fell back down into place, like someone left. There wasn't anyone besides us in here...right?

Well, this was a very difficult chapter for me to write. I couldn't really place my finger on who I wanted certain things detailed. I hope it is okay. I am rewriting the earlier chapters. So feel free to view them. I updated chapter one so far. I hope you like where this is going. I don't want Garnet to just...easily obtain her powers and know how to use them like in the game. So please understand why I am stretching the importance of her mastering her abilities. Please Review ^_^


	15. No Longer

**I am sorry for not updating soon. I lost inspiration for a bit. But I found it again.**

**I really hope you enjoy the next few chapters. A lot will being going on since I decided to cut this chapter into other chapters. Chapter dedicated to ****Tsukasa-kun****! **

**Inspiration song : No Longer – Decyfer Down**

_**-"In discreet, could never keep a glimmer in my soul of something more,  
No longer I will sit and die, for something I don't even really care for "**_

**Garnet:**

After healing Sophie, I healed everyone's wounds as well. They were minor injuries. However, the ones missing limbs...I couldn't completely heal. I was just able to take their pain away and stop the bleeding. They were still thankful, that they were still alive and well. My head aches and I feel so exhausted to the point that my body even hurts. But, I can't go to sleep. I need to find Sora and Cato.

I stumble my way through camp. The smell of flesh and blood still torments my nose.

"Garnet!" A familiar voice yells. I turn and see Cato.

"I have been looking for you! I am in a hurry to leave, so let's get this over with!"

"Get what over with?" I barely spoke. I am too tired to think straight. Why does my body do this to me?

"There is someone you need to meet before I leave." He takes my wrist and drags me. I am too exhausted to resist.

"_Meet who?"_

Finally, we stop at a large tent. Cato turns,

"You wait here..." He orders me. That is fine by me. I don't really want to walk anywhere or even move. The horizon seems so plain. This is so different compare to the city. Where people are always walking about. No one in sight. Not a home, a street light, a car, or a factory blowing its polluted smoke. It seems so peaceful, but lonely at the same time. I wonder where Sora is. The sound of the tent's curtain disturbs my trace of thought. I turn and see Cato.

"This is her..." Who is he talking to? He is looking to the side as if someone was there. I stay in place. I see a hand push open the curtain. I see...Noctis walk a bit forward and pause at the opening of the curtain with his eyes closed. My heart jumps. What should I do? Should I run? No...no matter what. I have to face the music if I want to stay here. _Stay here and fight with Sophie._

" Her name is Garnet..." He places his demon colored eyes on me. They do not seem angry, but they do not seem happy. They are just...there... His face is emotionless and his hair is blue.

"She is the one we have been telling you about. The one with the _crystal_." I think he knows more than you do Cato. You're wasting your time. Noctis continues to stare at me. His expression is starting to make me feel uneasy. I look down to the ground.

"Garnet!" I flinch and look up at Cato.

"This is Prince Noctis. He is your leader, the general of this entire army." I stare at Noctis. I do not want to. But I have to and act like I have never seen him before. Our past is _none_ of his business. I'll play along with Cato so he won't know he didn't come here and introduce me for no reason. Noctis probably knew I was coming. He knows about my crystal. Besides him, I am the last one who has one. I wonder what he is thinking right now...

" She is just shy." Cato says as he laughs while trying to save himself for my insolence. I doubt Noctis wants me to say "hi" or even bow to him. He knows it isn't who I am to do so. His eyes tells me he wants me gone. Don't worry Noctis, I want to leave so this awkward feeling would go away just as much as you do.

"You should decide where she should go to fit your liking. She is very useful. If you've read-"

"I've read your reports." Noctis interrupts Cato. His voice is so deep and serious. Not like..._before._

" Have her sent to me later. I'll talk to her when I can."

"Yes your highness!" Cato salutes Noctis as he walks back into his tent. His eyes never left me. I take a deep break and exhale as I stare down at my own feet. Wait,

_(" Have her sent to me later. I'll talk to her when I can." ) _

He wants to talk with me? About what? This can't be good... No, I don't want that. I just want to stay beside Sophie and Sora and put an end to this war. I guess...It must happen. We're on the same side, in the same camp. It's _**inevitable.**_

"Come on." Cato gestures me to follow him. I just want to take a breather. But I follow beside him. He starts talking about the camp. Like a tour guide.

"This is where you will eat." He opens the tent's curtain and shows me a filthy cafe. They have a generator to produce electricity for the stoves. At least they get to eat warm meals. But, I bet its disgusting. The table cloths are filthy, flies swarm the pots and pans. It smells like rotten eggs with a hint of burnt rubber. The soldiers run around with bowls in their hands. I cover my nose.

I can resist for a while. But I know I will get hungry. And I'll become one of those starving animals.

We continue on and as he talks to me. I find myself ignoring him. Not on purpose of course. But my own thoughts are more important than to listen to him

_[LOL] _

Will I be able to survive here? Can I even live through one battle? I knew I didn't fully grasp the concept of battle before I left boot camp. I can't say I am scared of death. I've never experienced it nor have I ever been close to meeting it. But I am scared to never be able to live another day. To be next to the ones I love. See their smiling faces. To greet a new dawn. Why do I feel like I'm one step from throwing my life away? Are these the normal feelings of every new recruit? Or my own?

"Are you listening soldier?" I awake from my daze and look up at Cato. I never dreamed of being addressed as "_Soldier_"

"I'm sorry. I am just a bit tired."

"From what?" We are walking past the infirmary.

"Well..."

"There she is!" A lady yells as she points at me. She runs back into the infirmary and brings out two other people.

"This is the girl that healed everyone's wounds!" Oh crap... Cato looks at the nurse and looks at me.

The two other nurses, one male the other female, observes me.

"I don't know how she did it. But, I saw her walking around each patient and...and..." she looks at me, her eyes pleading me to back her up.

"Just ask her! She shouldn't deny such a deed!" Sora came from the tent. He plainly stares at me.

"I uh..." I look at the ground. I feel my face burning. I'm embarrassed. I hate it when people stare at me like that.

"She is here under important orders from the Prince himself. I would recommend treating her with some respect. Meaning, some personal space. If she wants to explain herself, she can." Cato puts his hand behind my back and gently pushes me forward. I slowly walk away with him.

"It was very kind of you to do that..."

"Do what?" I act clueless.

"You know what you did. It's very modest of you to not take credit." Cato says putting his hands behind his back. It remains silent for a few moments. The sound of the ground crunching beneath our boots flows in our ears.

"But, you must show them what you can do sooner or later." I look up at him.

"When you go into your first battle. Do not be afraid of using your powers. For, that is why you are here." That _is_ why I am here. Not because I am ready. But my powers give me the status of being stronger than anyone else. I almost fooled myself for a second. I'm not strong enough.

If I didn't have the crystal or white magic, I wouldn't be here. I would be another civilian waiting for the war to be over. Doing nothing about it but suffering from it. Being unable to do nothing to change this constant suffering.

This breaking news somehow upsets me. I want to be stronger. I want to feel like I was the one who protected the innocent. I clench my hands into fists. For some reason, I feel like Cato said that to remind me of my place. To make sure that I don't take the compliment to my head. After all, the only reason I am receiving the compliment about healing others is because of my powers. Eh, maybe my anger is winning my better judgment. Brainwashing me with these doubts about Cato and his words. Or just maybe, I am right.

"Sir..." I pause and look at Cato. He stops walking and looks at me.

"I am very exhausted. I would appreciate it if you let me get some rest." I challenge Cato with this look in my eyes. I won't take no for an answer. And he knows it. He chuckles and puts his hand on his hip.

"Didn't I tell you to call me by my name? We're friends after all right?" Are we Cato? Or are you just sucking up to me? I remain quiet and wait for the answer that pertains to my statement.

"But sure, you can get some sleep. Let me take you to where we put your stuff."

**Cato:**

I'm heading back to camp Lajun. I quickly left as soon as I escorted Garnet to her bed.

"How did everything go sir?" My driver and companion, Reno, asks me.

"It went okay."

"That is good." After a few moments. I add in,

"Doesn't seem like Garnet trusts me."

"Well, why would she? She just became acquainted with you." Reno has a point.

"She is smarter than I thought." The rest of the ride remains in silence.

**Garnet:**

The next day, I am awaken by another soldier. My body aches. But at least I do not feel like I did yesterday. We all walked to the cafeteria. Getting food was like a competition. No one is patient enough to walk in line. But after all, they aren't properly fed. After getting my horrifying meal which is suppose to be break fast, I search for a place to sit. As I walk by tables, I see men smiling at me.

Not a friendly smile, but a lustful smile. Then they whisper to one another and point like I cannot see them. Such savages. It's like the men at the bar. But, back then I wasn't forced to sit with them. I can't just kick them out to leave my sight anymore.

I couldn't find a open seat. At least not with those filthy, horny men. Suddenly, I feel a pat on my shoulder. I turn and meet with Sora's smiling face.

"Whats wrong, can't find a seat?"

"Well, I guess you can say that..." I look at the group of guys who are closest to me, staring at me and whispering to one another. Then I look back at Sora. He is staring at them. But his eyes seem a bit uneasy. He puts his arm around me and grips my shoulder.

"Come on, lets go!" He says staring at them still as he pushes me forward to walk with him.

I don't feel afraud to walk around like I did before now that Sora is beside me. The feeling of people staring at me doesn't affect me at all either. I can walk with my head held high, all because of Sora.

I am so thankful to have him. Now...I don't have to go through this alone... I look at Sora and smile.

_Thank you Sora..._

We sit down and try to enjoy our meal. Sora eats but...I just can't stomach this. It looks horrible.

"Heyyy" I hear a man's voice from the other side of me. I turn and see him and his friends all staring at me.

"What's your name cutie?" He says with that stupid smile on his face. I turn around to ignore him. But he just turns me around. I shove his hands off of me and give him a dirty look.

"Why are you being so rude?"

"I'm being rude? You're the one who put your hands on me. And also addressed me as "Cutie"!"

"You don't appreciate the compliment?" He jokingly asks. Soon after he turns and laughs with his friends.

"My name isn't cutie." He looks back at me.

"Also, I would appreciate it if you and your friends would stop staring at me!" I try to turn around but again, he grabs my shoulder and gently turns me around. I shove his hand off of me. He is starting to really irritate me.

"Then what can we call you?"

"You can leave me alone. That's what you can do!" His friends laugh at him and instigate that I was able to shut him up. Fueling his anger.

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that?" He yells.

"I know who I am. You brought this on yourself by bothering me. Now, excuse me."

I turn around. Hoping he would leave me alone. I look up to see Sora's face. But before I am able to, I feel a hand on my shoulder. He violently jerks me around and I stare into his angry face. Before he could even say anything, Sora punches him down.

"She asked you to leave her alone!" I get up and look at Sora

"Sora!" Why is he doing this on our first day? These guys are so much bigger than he is. I know he is doing it for me but...

Sora grabs me and walks in front of when he does, the man he hit swings his feet and knocks him completely off balance.

When Sora falls, the man gets on top of him and ready his fists to plow him. I feel scared for him. A shiver shoots down my spine as if ice met the top of my back and dripped its bitter coldness down my warm back. The man takes his blows, and Sora has his forearms up, shielding his face. I stand here, not knowing what to do. The men are all cheering. How could they praise such violence? We are on the same team. We need each other to win this war. Why...? Why...?

I look back down at Sora as he struggles to defend himself. My feet move without any thought. I ram my shoulder into the man, knocking him completely off of Sora.

Sora quickly gets off from laying on his back and moves towards his threat. Another man jumps over the table and stands in front of me. He spreads his arm out. I take a few steps back. He grabs my wrist and squeezes it.

"Don't ruin the fun sweetheart!" He says with a smile. He is starting to hurt my wrist. I shake my arm, trying to break free. From the corner of my eye, I see a bright blue flash. The brightness of the flash makes me close my eyes. The grip on my wrist is released.

I open my eyes and see Noctis standing before me. He is hunched over with his arm out. I look at the man holding my wrist and he falls to his knees holding his stomach. The bright blue light is outlining Noctis and then fades as the man coughs. The place is so quiet that you would be able to hear a pen drop if it did. Noctis fully stands and looks at everyone. Everyone stares at him with their jaws wide open.

"How foolish can you guys get?" Noctis shouts. No one replies of course.

" You are all here to fight for your kingdom, your friends, family, and your home!" Noctis turns and looks the other way.

"So can someone here tell me why you are all fighting each other when we need one another to fight the enemy?"

**Leave reviews for poor Sora who got bruised up!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	16. How To Save A Life

This chapter took me about a week and a half to write. Sorry I took so long to update. I am really trying to be more descriptive. Enjoy. Chapter Dedicated to Larken aka Jen. Love you sis.

The song : How To Save A Life By The Fray, really portrays this entire chapter. The lyrics really explains a lot of the actions that take place and most of all, the emotion from Garnet, Noctis and Sora's point of view. Listen to the song and look and read the chapter. Then you can grasp the emotion quite well.

_**{Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend. Somewhere along in the bitterness. }**_

**Garnet:**

Like an icy wind, the sight of Noctis sends shivers to my body. He turns to look my way and I immediately turn away. Instead, I bend down to help Sora back on his feet. His already plump bruises shows the pain he had endured, the damage he had taken from the soldier's blows. I try to not look at him with sympathy for, his expression shows that he feels defeated and greatly disappointed in himself. That shameful feeling is the rage within his eyes. Burning like a swordsman's fury.

Sora gently removes my hands off of him and fixes his posture. His respectful stance reminds me that we are soldiers standing before our superior. I turn to Noctis and stare. Though I know I need to, my body refuses to salute him. It feels awkward to treat him like he is above me when I never have.

His red eyes; the color of a massacre, the deepness of a never ending sea of darkness, casts a certain uneasiness within myself. A feeling that is unexplainable.

Noctis walks up to me. Though,I am afraid; not of him, but, this moment, I remain calm and show him that he does not intimidate me.

" I want to see you in my quarters." He demands with a different tone. Noctis turns and walks out of the cafeteria. The resonance of people's voices slowly creeps upon my ears like the piercing sound of a bullet shot in the shadows of the night. I face the floor, lost in my trace of thought of what awaits me in my encounter with him. From the corner of my eye, I see Sora move. I look at him and touch his arm.

"Are you...alright?"

"I'll be fine." A few soldiers walk by and pat Sora on the back with a smile. They murmur comments that I cannot make out. But, judging from their facial expressions, it must be a compliment. Sora doesn't seem to feel the same way. He looks back at me and says,

"Don't you have to go talk to the Prince?" I know I have to, but, I want to stall as much as I can. I look to the floor, trying to hide my expression from him.

"Are you afraid?" Why does he seem to always know how I feel? I slowly lift my head back at him, my eyes revealing the truth. Sora gives off a large sigh, for me and himself. I turn and look down to my folded hands. While several thoughts rush through my head, I realize that I am playing with my fingers. I am even more nervous than I thought. Before I knew it, Sora is in front of me, resting his hand on my hands. I meet with his smiling, beat up face.

"How can you be nervous?" Sora asks jokingly. Is that a trick question?

"The almighty Garnet who joins the army, rushes into battle with very little experience and then, pushes herself to the real deal on the frontier, is nervous to talk to someone?" He exclaims. A smile stretches across my face, despite how I feel deep down.

"C'mon! I'll walk you there." He extends his arm, leading the way like a gentlemen holding the door for a woman. I nod my head and walk forward. We walk throughout camp together. A lot of men were training like we were back at book camp. I didn't know they still had to run drills. Some were sparring while others sat down pouring their hearts on a piece of paper.

"You're quiet." Sora mentions, awakening me from my daze. I look to him and he remains looking forward.

"Hmm..."

"What's on your mind Garnet?" The problem is, there is too much on my mind.

"I'm sorry you got into that fight..." My throat is so dry. Sora looks at me, his face full of shock.

"Is that why you're bothered?" _Partially. _A smirk comes over his face and he looks ahead again.

" Don't let such a thing upset you. It's basically what we signed up for, right?" Funny thing is, he is right.

" But you fought that man over something stupid and it could have been avoided..."

"Uh...Yeah... Same thing goes for all wars. We fight for nothing and it could always be avoided."

_Touche._

"With you working at a bar, one would think you would have gotten use to seeing people fight."

I _love_ how he talks like he knows everything. I remain quiet till we reach Noctis' tent. I pause and turn to Sora.

"Thank you." He shakes his head and the bunch of brown layers go over his beautiful sea blue eyes.

"Don't thank me. I'm going to get some ice for my arms!" Sora says as he walks backwards, "Tell me how it goes!" He turns and runs off. I take a deep breath and turn. My stomach burns and my heart is jumping with anxiety. How can they use butterflies as a metaphor for this burning sensation? Butterflies are gentle and this burning is torture.

My foot lifts to take a step. But it draws back in place it once was. I can't do this. Someone needs to shove me through to get my butt in there. How can I talk to him? I -

"Come in, Garnet." the voice shakes me out of my thoughts. I look at the tent's entrance. Noctis is the one who spoke. I guess him inviting me in makes it easier, right? I take small steps forward and push the tent's curtain away from my face. Noctis is sitting on a chair next to a desk with a lit candle and papers. He is resting his face on his hand which props up on the desk.

I stop a bit away from him. His eyes focuses on me. I can't stare back so I look around the tent, moving only my eyes. I'm playing with my fingers again! He must know I am nervous. After that moment of silence and staring, he finally sits up and arranges his paper into a tidy stack.

" I was surprised you attempted to join the army." I cannot find my voice. I clear my throat and stutter,

"Is...Is that so?" I clear my throat again.

"Yeah. I never would have thought that you of all woman would join the battlefield." His comment seems a bit...insulting.

"But then again," He turns completely around and says, "You have a crystal which grants you some power." I feel like I'm just about to die. I feel his true words coming; the harsh truth.

"Which is why you believe, you can handle the battlefield. Am I right?"

"No." I calmly reply.

"Then why is it that you joined?"

" Be...because... I didn't want to just stand around and wait for the better or worse. I wanted to do something to make a change, to protect the ones I care for! By helping in the victory of this war." My eyes immediately look him back in the eyes. I want to show him my strong belief in my words.

He stares at me for a moment and it seems like we are battling each other to see who would look away first. He looks down and snickers. I take a deep breath and quickly exhale. My heart beat is calming down. Noctis stands up and puts his hands in his pocket.

"That's the reply I expected from you." His expression didn't seem welcoming. Again, I did not know if it was a compliment or an insult.

" But, listen to my theory." _Your theory?_

"I think you joined to compensate for your guilt." My eyes widen and I feel a sharp pain pierce me on the inside.

" I believe, you do understand that this war is started because of the crystal; Your crystal!" His words stabs me like a knife. My beliefs shatters and I question if he is right or not...

" The enemy started this war because they lost their crystal." Noctis takes small steps towards me.

" The very crystal around your neck." I'm shaking inside. His red eyes seem angry. Out of reaction, my feet takes small steps back. Trembling, I shake my head.

" Since they lost their crystal, they feel that no one else should have them since it would mean we are a great threat to them!" I stop in place,ball my hands into fists and shout,

" And...You believe that?" Completely ignored he grabs me by my wrist and pulls me forward, knocking me off balance. I catch myself and stand up straight, looking straight into his devilish eyes.

" Tell me where you got your crystal!" He screams at me. He slightly squeezes my wrists, but, I feel his hand quivering through his tight grasp. I stare at his hand.

"I demand an answer!" My eyes focus on Noctis' eyes. He isn't who I thought he was. My judgement failed me.

" I lost my kingdom, my father and my mother..." My eyes widen. I overlooked the fact that he lost both of his parents. He had to find his mother's slain body after saving me.

" And I will destroy anyone who is responsible." Is he...threatening me?

"How did your family obtain their crystal? " He begins to shake me.

" I...I don't know!" I reply fearfully.

" You do know! You're the one who said Nigel stole it from your parents!"

"Because they did!" I shout. " Stop shaking me!" I put my arm out to push him but he grabs it and pulls me closer, clutching both of my hands.

" Why did your parents take it from them?" I look to his face. His eyes are full of rage and pain.

My heart wants to reach out to him. He must feel so hurt and alone. The responsibility of saving his people is weighing a heavy burden over his shoulders. He needs an explanation, any excuse for what is happening and why it is, just to carry on.

" If they didn't...who knows what would have happened." I bravely reply.

" Excuse me?" He asks even though he heard me correctly.

"If they didn't take it... Scartus would have used it sooner or later to conquer. Either way," My eyebrows comes close together and I feel the skin on my forehead crease. His eyes widen. I know he can see the fury on my face. " This war would have been _inevitable_."

He looks down and loosens his shoulders. I can feel all hope leaving him. I don't blame him for trying to find a better reason for his parent's death other than the selfishness of someone.

"I'm sorry...Noctis..." He doesn't budge. I try to shake his hands off of my wrist. As I did, he grips my wrists once again, but this time a lot harder.

" How do I know you are not lying to me?" He looks back up at me.

"What do you mean?" I scream

"You probably were a spy for them! All that shouting back at Nigel, could have been all an act!"

"You're insane!"

"No, no I'm not! I know how it all goes. Plans for war isn't just simply planned. It takes a lot of strategy and time. They could have planned this 5 or 6 years ago!" I can't believe he is acting this way.

" You came into Sacria, no papers of your existence, without parents or a home. Just a straggler who just happened to come into our city, loathing off of other people." How did he...find out?

"Ye...Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?" I stutter.

"It could mean very little or a lot." He replies

"They tried executing me! You saw it and you're the one who..." I look down. " The one who saved me..."

"That could have also been part of your plan. Or maybe, they didn't need your assistance anymore. Which is why you are here with that despicable soldier." I look up at him and protest,

"Sora didn't do anything wrong. He never killed a civilian which is why he could not kill me when ordered! Because of his insolence, they were going to execute him alongside me!"

"Yeah, and I saved that worthless vermin." He directly says to me with eyes so insincere.

"How could you..." I murmur. "How could you say such a thing?" My voice louder than ever. I can tell how surprised he is by my outburst because his eyes widen and his mouth opened.

"The Noctis I knew would never speak in such a way! He gave money to poor children and cared for those living in poverty! I have been so blind, believing you were still the same somewhere deep down!" I try to rip away from his grasp. I pull back, using all of my weight against his powerful hold on me.

"Let me go!" It's useless. He only budged a bit forward. My weight did nothing to him. Then again, I barely weigh anything. A mere 100 pounds against someone as built and healthy as he is, is futile.

"Stop screaming!" He shouts back.

"I said, LET ME GO!" Suddenly, I hear someone enter the tent. I turn my head and see Sora standing there. He looks at me then at Noctis.

"Sora." I softly say. I can see the anger filling within his eyes.

"She asked you to let her go." His says, struggling to stay calm. I turn to look at Noctis who, is staring at Sora with challenging eyes.

"Let her go!" Sora takes a step forward and shouts. Sora is losing his temper again. Noctis did loosen his grip, but, did not let go. I face Noctis once more and say,

"Please, just release me." He looks down at me. Something is different about his eyes now. Before I can really figure it out, I hear Sora scream. I turn and as I did, Noctis lets me go. Sora rushes to strike Noctis. But Noctis dodges it by moving to the side then knees him in the gut.

"Ugh!" Sora groans in pain and falls to the floor. Sora lifts his feet to kick and balances himself on his hands. Noctis hits his feet away and Sora catches himself by rolling on the floor and getting back on his feet.

Sora keeps trying to attack Noctis but he dodges all of his attempts and strikes him over and over again.

My heart feels like it is melting from a fire as hot as burning coal. Would...Noctis kill him? He spoke of Sora as a vermin from the enemy kingdom.

Noctis fell back. I didn't see it, but, Sora was finally able to lay a hand on Noctis. Sora continues to rush towards Noctis. In a blink of an eye, Sora is pin to the floor with his arm in a twist by Noctis. Sora squirms and tries to break free. After several attempts, he gives up and tries to catch his breath.

I put my hand to my mouth. Noctis puts pressure on his arm and Sora screams in pain.

"Stop!" They both look at me. I wait a moment and then run to Sora. Noctis removes his knee off of Sora's back and releasing his arm. He takes a step back and I lift Sora up.

"Are you...okay?" Sora did not reply and continues to breath hard. I look back at Noctis. His eyes the same as before. They are not angry, empty or evil. I cannot describe it for I do not know how I feel about them. He stares at me for a brief time period and then turns away. I lift Sora and put his arm over my shoulder. I slowly walk out of the tent, leaving with an arching pain in my heart.

After I put Sora in the infirmary, his second visit in one day, I left to find some solitude. I follow the mountain path, walk into a cave entrance. After going through a maze of caves inside the mountain, I reach the top. I step out from the exit of the cave and feel a fresh breeze hit against my face. Right before my eyes, a grassy field full of beautiful, colorful flowers stretches across the flat mountain top. I walk forward and feel the grass flatten beneath my boots. It smells like fresh spring water up here. I also have front row seats to the enormous setting sun.

The wind blows my long hair that is pinned at the end. I adjust my eyes to the brightness of the sun.

I feel so much pain in my chest. I cannot deny the selfish fact that... I feared to see Noctis get hurt more than Sora. I put my fist to my left breast.

This pain will not ease. I tried to reject my feelings and conceal it with lies this entire time. I look down. It was so easy to lie to myself this whole time because..., he was not in front of me to look me in the eyes.

He was never there to remind me of the good memories we shared and how I felt around him. He was not there to catch me in my lies. Now, since the encounter, lying is futile. My heart aches. Aches for what was; _for __**him**_...

**Noctis:**

I sit back on my chair and sulk. I still can feel a slight pain on the area of my face where that boy hit me. I rub my face and sigh. Garnet's pleading face torments my mind and diminishes any peace I try to find. I turn in my chair and place my elbows on my desk. I fold my hands and bury my forehead into them.

Why do I feel this way? This emptiness is different from the pain I've felt when I thought about my deceased parents. I give a large sigh. This isn't the time or place to feel this way. We are at war. I shouldn't care about anything else besides winning this war and restoring peace to my kingdom.

But...,

I slam my fists into the desk and turn over on my chair. I grip my chin with my fingers and stare at the bare tent cloth.

**Sora:**

I walk out of the infirmary and see Garnet leaning on a tree that is a little within the deep forest.

It's night time now and the crickets is all I hear. Most of the soldiers are asleep or eating. It is a bit quieter on this side of camp. I walk up to her and smile. She slowly looks up at me, her face full of despair.

"What's wrong?" I ask. She gives me a confuse face.

"Nothing is wrong. Why do you ask?"

"Your face tells me different." I protest. She shakes her head and struggles to smile.

"No, no. I'm just tired."

"You sure...?"

"Yeah." I put my hands in my pockets. She looks around and back at the floor. Something is making her uneasy. I am starting to feel awkward. I look directly at her and say,

"I'm sorry...for earlier." She doesn't budge or look my way.

" Ah...! Two fights in one day. You probably thing I'm some animal now!" I joke, rubbing the back of my head. Although, deep down, I am being serious.

" I don't think that of you..." I put my arm down and focus on her. She lifts her head up at me.

"You were protecting me..." She seems like she is on the verge of breaking.

"Uh..Ye...Yeah!" I stutter, going along with her idea. She looks down again and starts kicking her boot at the ground.

"When you...feel like you want to protect someone, someone that is not of your blood, doesn't that mean you develop a sort of special feeling for them...?" Is she referring to me...?"

**Garnet:**

I look up at Sora.

" A feeling deep enough where, you would care for them no matter the circumstances?" Sora's eyes begin to wander from left to right.

" Or, can that feeling just disappear as if it were nothing...?" I look back down with my hands in a fold. Sora places his right hand on the tree, his arm over my shoulder. I look back up at him and he says,

" If you're willing to protect someone from harm, that means they have a special place in your heart. That feeling is hard to diminish too. If that heart is broken, then maybe it can fade away. Even a heart broken by betrayal takes time to forget to care for that person they've cared so much for in the past."

My eyes widen. Does Noctis feel like I betrayed him? Is his heart shattered beyond repair?

" Then...Why is it you protect me? I've done nothing to earn your kindness." He puts his left hand on the tree.

"You've showed me kindness. You led me down the right path. Made me really think about my life.

You have touched me with your ways, your strength to move forward even when the world doubted you and you doubted yourself." He must have seen a different person. I am nothing compared to this touching person.

"But most of all, it's because I wanted to..." His eyes is so glossy blue. His expression seems different. I see compassion within his eyes and in his gentle, angel face.

"Sora...?" I question as he moves his face closer to mine. He bends his elbows and tilts his head and moves his lips slowly to mine. I close my eyes, ready to accept his embrace. I feel a mist of warm air hit upon my small, pink lips and my eyes open.

"Sora!" I shove him away and rush to the left. He stands there with a face of confusion. I put my fingers to my lips, look down and then back at him.

"I'm...I'm..." I've hurt two kind people. Betrayed, and broke their hearts. I can't believe I almost believed in Sora's generous compliments. I'm not that great person.

"I'm sorry!" I slightly raise my voice as I bow. I stand and stare at him. I feel tears on my eyes, but they are not enough to fall. I turn and rapidly, walk away.

Wow. A lot went on in this chapter. I was thinking of cutting it. But eh, Hope you enjoyed!

REVIEWS PLEASE!


End file.
